


The Knight without beginning

by PurpleRose244



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Before Clay became a confident brave knight, But of course not all of the characters are nice, Clay needs cuteness, Clay's past, Claytro, Even LEGO life, Gen, How everybody discovered his origins, If you want to see it as platonic it's okay anyway, In a really light form, Life is hard, My blue eagle boy, Orphan Clay, There are still kids, They are mostly really cute, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: A collection of stories about how Clay handled being an orphan at the Knights Academy. A long way of learning how to control his emotions, discipline himself and show everybody that he was meant to be this. On the way he might meet people that can help him through this.(every chapter focus around a character, important for Clay's path)





	1. Merlok

Merlok found him in the training ground. He was expecting this.

But he wasn’t training. That was less predictable.

The magician didn’t even find him in the center, busy trying to emulate all Brickland’s lessons that he loved so much. The boy was just sitting in a corner of the wide field, near the weapons’ warehouse. He was in front of a sword. A Claymore sword, for a weird irony. Leaning on a wall. Too big for his premature body, at least for now. Heavy, precise, noble. A marvelous blade.

His big deep blue eyes couldn’t shop watching the blade. It seemed like he was trying to show it respect. Like he didn’t deserve to be at its presence.

The magician approached him.

-Clay?-.

The boy didn’t answer. His attention was on the sword. Or not. Maybe only his eyes were on it. He was hugging his knees close to his chest. Trying to comfort himself, maybe. Trying to escape from everything else, also maybe.

Merlok kneeled before him.

-My boy, are you okay?-.

Finally, he looked up at him. His eyes were red, but not wet. Like if he wanted to cry, but couldn’t let himself to do it. He gave him a weak smile.

-Hi, Merlok.-.

The magician smiled back. He sat down, near the boy, watching the sword with him. It was a weapon for a grown-up knight. He wondered how it ended up there, in the battle field of the knights-in-training. It seemed out of his place. Like he was there because of a spell.

He didn’t try to touch it.

-It’s a pretty majestic weapon.-.

Clay nodded.

-I found it already here. I can’t use it, it’s the rule, but I like it.-.

He obviously wanted to use it, or at least wield it. Feeling what was like to hold a weapon like this. But of course, his conscience was as strong as a mountain, even at this young age. Even in front of an injustice. Even when every part of him wanted to scream.

Merlok lowered his eyes.

-Clay… I talked to lady Morning.-.

The boy remained still. But his eyes were off.

-I see.-.

He seemed so calm. Like he didn’t care. But the magician knew him.

That was why he felt so impotent.

-She didn’t know. She said she is not going to give you a bad mark because of it.-. The magician tried to smile. -You’re not in trouble, you couldn’t help it.-.

Clay hugged his legs closer.

-Merlok… I’ll never thank you enough for bringing me here, I hope you now this.-.

-I do, my boy.-.

-And I thought the Knights Academy was going to be my big chance.-.

His voice was trembling. The magician held his breath.

-It is, my boy.-.

-If so, why…-. Clay left a little sob. -… why, even here, I can’t be myself?-.

After the lessons, after the training, everything was always calm at the Academy. Around them there was nothing. Only the wind.

The magician looked sadly at him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

-You can. You are.-. He wanted to sound convincing, he really wanted to assure him. -But I’m afraid you have to accept your situation.-. But he was simply powerless.

Clay looked at him. Too much sadness, too much suffering. The magician pulled away his hand. He felt like the boy was too far away. He couldn’t reach him.

-I knew everything, Merlok.-. The boy said. -I studied a lot for this interrogation. All the books I could find about the history of Knighton’s families.-. He stopped for a moment, smiling. -It was so interesting! So many stories, so many names, so many knights! The most important battles of our kingdom, and I was allowed to know them!-.

His eyes were shining. His smile was bright.

But his fists. His fists were red. Even a little bloody. 

Merlok left a little gasp.

-Clay…-.

The boy’s smile disappeared. In his face, only wrath.

-I was ready! I swear, I really was ready!-. Clay shouted. -I even asked Macy about some curiosities from the Halberts’ family! She is from the royal family, so I had the assurance that I was going to be fine! I wanted to make a good impression!-. He suddenly stood up. -I wanted to show that I admire every family! That I’m good enough to be a knight! So, one day, I will be able to protect every person in the realm! I wanted to answer to that question! I _needed_ to answer to that stupid question!!! But…!-.

His angry scream stopped. His face was against the magician’s vest. The fabric was rough, a bit dusty for all his experiments with potions and fireworks. But warm. Really warm. Clay couldn’t help it, he started to sob against it. Hugging the old man with all his strength.

Merlok let him do it, caressing gently his brown hair.

The boy was meant to be a knight. He needed this challenge.

But the scariest part of it… was that the magician didn’t know how to help him.

-Clay, I know it’s hard. It is for all of your mates at the Academy.-.

The boy sniffed against his cloth.

-I-I know…-. He looked up at him. -B-But… I don’t want to be left behind because of this. B-Because I’m different. Because I can’t be like the others. E-Everybody can answer to that question.-. He tried to wipe the tears. -Except me.-.

The magician hugged him closer. He didn’t know what to say. He already knew this was going to happen, since he found him at Dnullib’s orphanage. Magic was never going to help him in this case, nobody could. He wasn’t ready to handle the situation.

Neither was Clay. He was only a child.

A boy with a dream bigger than him.

Merlok let out a long sigh.

-My boy, all you can do right now is focus on what you want.-. His own words felt incredibly heavy. -Things will be hard in every situation, I’m not gonna lie. But I know that you have what it takes. You can accomplish everything. Never lose focus of what you desire, Clay.-.

The boy nodded. He wasn’t crying anymore. He was just tired. Since he started the Academy, he allowed his body to sleep only two hours. For being able to train full time, and showing everybody that he could do it. But he still wasn’t used to it.

Merlok rubbed gently his back. The boy was asleep.

He watched at his fists. Blood. Not much. He must had punched the wall for a while.

The magician hoped for his future. This child was lost. Too much confusion, too much anger, too much doubts about his fate. He needed discipline to control his emotions. He needed a guide. And the Academy was his place.

He just needed to realize it.

Merlok gently pick up Clay, walking to the dormitory. He was going to medicate Clay’s hands, then leave the boy have his sleep.

_ -I’m aware about his hardworking! That’s why I do not understand why he seemed so speechless! It was a really easy question if I can permit myself, sir Merlok!- _

_ -May I ask what was the question, lady Morning?- _

_ -I just ask him to start to talk about  _ his _family’s crest! It’s the easiest way to connect to all the history of Knighton!-_

_ -Oh my.- _

_ -What? What is it?- _

_ -Lady Morning… you should know something about Clay’s origins.- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently rewatched "Knights of the Realm", and lil' Clay is adorable as much as full of... life? He surely isn't a hothead, but his future self looks way more serious. I thought that he probably went through a lot of stuff during his childhood. This is how this collection was born!  
> Specifically this chapter is something that hit me from the first moment: if Clay is really an orphan, how can he looks so collected while the King says "Shields of the kingdom, bearing their families' crests!"? So... there we go! I love him, but this part is meant to be sad ^^"  
> Hope you liked it! The next one is Lance! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. My mother language isn't English. If you find errors, please tell me, I'm trying to learn.


	2. Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lines in italic are lines from the serie, the rest is from myself ^ ^  
> Enjoy, this is longer than the other!

You were supposed to focus on your training at the Academy. That’s why you were able to call you parents only in two specific days of the week, or in case of emergency.

Lance was glad about it.

The video chat was hard to turn on. He saw the call request, but he didn’t know how to accept it. He wasn’t used to do it on his own, even after all that time at the Academy. 

-Mom? Are you there?-.

-Of course, Lancelot! I was the one who called!-.

The screen turned on. His mother had that “I pretend an explanation” look on her face. And she was furrowing her forehead, risking to waste her skin. She was really serious.

Lance smiled nervously.

-What is it, mommy?-.

-I was informed that you didn’t show up at the tournament! Again!-. Goldie sent a deadly glare toward his son. -After all the trouble your father has been through for you to be attending there, you should at least do your best and avoid to embarrass us!-.

The boy was confused.

-You told me that daddy and the King were friends and my admission was already decided!-.

Her mother was caught off guard.

-Ehm, yeah, I mean… don’t interrupt me!!-. The woman tried to sound determinate. -You have been a knight-in-training for two months by now, and principal Brickland is only full of complaining about you! You don’t like to fight, you don’t like to train, why are you even there??-.

Lance pouted.

-It’s not like I want to…-.

-I said DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!!!-. The boy gulped. -I swear, Lancelot! I wanna see some results from you! You better try and make some progress! You’re a Richmond! A Richmond, for the King’s sake!-.

Lance lowered his head.

-Yes, mom…-.

-I have to go, after this call I need a beauty mask!-. The woman looked at him with a serious face. -And try not to be such a disappointment!-.

He saw him at the training ground. Truthfully, Lance never saw him anywhere else. Always training so hard that everybody cringed from how painful it seemed. Clay was a crazy hard worker. He was there all the time, swinging his sword like a true warr-

Dork. Like a true dork.

-Boorington, would you quit it already?-. Lance was getting tired at just watching him. -When I started talking to mom you were training, I went to the bathroom and you were training, I watched the sunset and you were training! It’s been an hour! Seriously!-. He pointed at the bruises on his arms. -You’re just fooling yourself!-

Clay looked at his wounds. He didn’t seem shocked.

He shrugged.

-I need to be stronger. Besides, it’s not like you really care, Richmond.-

It made him angry that he was right. After all, why was he even paying attention to him? That knight-man thought he was so much better than everybody, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t better than him. Not even close.

Lance hated him.

_ -You know, Mommy and Daddy, I wanna be an actor!!- _

Lance, for once, couldn’t wait. After seeing his mother face, he grinned.

-Mommy! Did you saw me??-

-What are you talking about, Lancelot?-. She was getting a manicure by a squarebot. -You missed the tournament, how was I supposed to see you?-.

-No, no, for the play! The school play!-. Lance was just too happy to see her confusion. -I was great, wasn’t I? I was so good that Ned Knightly himself couldn’t have done better! Did you see when I held my sword and then…-. Then he saw her, raising an eyebrow. -And… I… mom, you did see my recital, didn’t you?-

Her mother furrowed her front.

-What recital?-

-The Golden Castle! You know, yesterday night!-. Lance looked hopefully at her. -I know I didn’t see you, but there was a really big audience! Everybody applauded me!… Dennis send you an e-mail about it, you answered saying “sure”!-

She looked at him like he was crazy. Or stupid. Or simply nothing.

She laughed.

That sound made the boy feel terribly alone.

-Dear, that’s the automatic response to all of my mails!-. She blew on her nails. -You know, all those commercials that try to sell me things I don’t need! Or even someone who think I somehow need a job or a new house!-. The woman laughed again.

Lance was incredulous. He couldn’t give up on it.

They were still his parents.

-But… it was _my_ address…-.

-It was? Nancy, check my mails!-. She ordered to her maid-bot. -Let me see… invitations to parties… my last order on Knight-azon… oh, found it! For some reasons, the computer put it on the junk mails! Oh, well, I guess it happens!-

Junk. His message was junk.

_ He _ was junk.

Lance clenched his fist. Without being noticed by her mother.

-It… It happens, yes.-.

-Right? Besides, it’s not like your there for acting!-. She snapped her fingers. Another squarebot arrived, starting to work on her hair for a blowout.

Lance didn’t answer. Not that her mother cared about it.

When the conversation ended, he watched the black screen.

-I’ll try not to be such a disappointment.-

Like a fish who can’t live without water, Clay probably couldn’t live outside the training ground. Or at least that was what Lance thought. He was still there, still training, still with that determinate and, in some ways, lost look on his face. Like he didn’t really know what he was fighting.

Lance was coming out of the building, with all the kids who talked with their parents. Seeing him there was oddly natural.

He wondered how the field was like without him in it.

-Moorington, are you still there?-

Clay stopped. He covered his hand with the other. Was he bleeding?

Lance wasn’t sure. For a guy stupid enough to hurt himself during a solo training he certainly didn’t care. But nobody seemed to pay attention to it except the blonde.

-Does it look like?-. The brunette gave him an annoyed look.

Lance rolled his eyes.

-You’re proving nothing, you know that?-. Lance crossed his arms. -You’re not the best only because you’re the last to leave the field. You’re just embarrassing yourself, you’re not supposed to do anything more than what we are supposed to do as knights-in-training!-

Clay looked at him. He smiled.

With a pitiful look on his face.

-I prefer doing something than nothing. At the end, you’ll tell me if your way is better.-.

Lance gave him an angry glare. Such an arrogant boy. He left him alone, training so hard that every part of him was probably going to be bruised for the rest of his life. He was just stupid. But he was always there, always. Lance started questioning why.

He still hated him. But he wasn’t ignoring him.

_ -Oh, principal Brickland, sir! I was just, ehm, regrouping my lead role for the school play! What do you think?- _

_ -I think you missed practice for the freshman Academy tournament team! AGAIN!!!-  _

-Lancelot, have you lost your mind??-

Lance knew that his dad liked to exaggerating. But this time, he was kinda right.

-Daddy, let me explain…-

-Explain what??-. Cuthbert was furious. -I’m asking you, because you better have one really great reason behind the fact that not only you missed the tournament, AGAIN, but somebody else won it… AND IT WAS A COMMONER!!!-

Lance bit his lip. It was frustrating.

-It’s not that good. He’s no…-.

-Don’t tell me you even now him!!-.

-I just… he is an arrogant…-.

-You have been defeated by a commoner!!! A boy with no future whatsoever!!! Do you realize that???-. Lance stayed silent. -Unbelievable!! This is supposed to be my kid, the son of the Richmonds! Yet, he is nothing like us! You’re nothing like me!!-. The man looked disappointed. -Why are you like this?? Why can you be better?? Why you can’t just be like you are supposed to be??-.

The boy didn’t say anything. This throat was sore. He wanted to cry. But he couldn’t. Not right there, with all the other knights talking to their parents. Not in front of his father. Probably not even alone in his room.

It would have been even worse.

-… I’m sorry.-

-You better be.-. His father let out a sigh. -Just go, alright? I have my milk bath ready, and you have to train. Try not to be such a disappointment.-

It was so frustrating. He was getting scolded by his father for something he didn’t want to do in the first place. And that guy, that “commoner winner” got all the fame and the compliments.

Even after that, the situation was the same. He was at the training ground.

Lance couldn’t believe it. He let out an angry shout.

-Are you happy??-

Clay gave him a confused look. He had even more bruises than before. What’s the point of winning a tournament if you keep hurting yourself? A training maniac like him should be able to realize that.

The brunette shrugged.

-I feel okay, I guess.-.

The blonde slapped his fist. The sword fell on the ground.

-Stop playing, you don’t even know how to do it!!!-. Lance screamed. -It’s your fault!! Everybody thinks you’re so cool so they force me to do the same!! Do you even know how much it’s annoying that not even your parents think you’re good??-. He took him from the blue petticoat. -You think you are that good, but you’re just a show-off!! When you stop swinging your stupid sword, you’re just a commoner like everybody else!! You’re not better!! Did you hears me, Borington??-. He tightened his fingers on the fabrics.

Then he let go. He was breathing quickly. His throat was sore for screaming, he really was too delicate sometimes. But his body felt lighter.

Clay was watching him. He seemed bored. Or just emotionless.

-… you’re right.-

He started the training all over again.

The blonde furrowed his front. That felt… sad.

Lance didn’t understand him. He was weird, always training hard, always hurting himself in the process. He was really a dork. A nerd. Too focused on his tasks.

Lance didn’t like him. But he didn’t hate him either. Not anymore at least.

Because unlike his parents, he listened to him.

Unlike his parents, he didn’t let go.

_ -So, maybe we can join forces with Moorington, and put together one uber cool team!- _

_ -Mm, now that’s a good idea!- _

His parents never called him together. Let alone with those big smiles on their faces. He never saw them so satisfied. That was why he felt so nervous seeing them.

Cuthbert was radiant. It was really creepy

-Son, you are finally doing something!-.

Goldie gave him the only motherly smile he ever saw on her face.

-See, Lancelot? We were right all along! You do are a knight!-.

Lance was confused. Were they the same parents of two weeks ago?

-I just hit the target at the end… yeah, I was good and all but…-. The others did the most, actually.

Cuthbert nodded in approval.

-Exactly! You put yourself on the spotlight! Now everybody know that the Richmonds are the best in every way!-. He looked proud. -You finally understand your position! You just need to graduate and maintain this standards!-. He was complimenting him.

After all this time, he was telling him that he did good.

Lance looked at them in disbelieve.

-But… there are, like, three commoners in my team.-.

-If you win it doesn’t really matter, Lancelot.-. His mother gave him a smile. -We forgive you.-.

The boy paralyzed. For a moment, he heard all the others voices.

Aaron, Axl, Macy. Clay.

It was crazy, but not crazier than what was happening in front of his eyes. His parents were complimenting him. They were giving their support, after all those years of hate. Lance knew perfectly that they hated him. Because he couldn’t be as perfect as they wanted him to be. But they loved their fame. And how their son was going to be their living commercial.

“See what a Richmond can do? We are great!”

For the first time, he felt like he needed some fresh air.

Outside. Not inside a jacuzzi.

-I’m going now.-.

His parents blinked at him. His dad was still smiling.

-Excuse me?-.

-Bye, mom. Bye, dad.-.

He didn’t give them the chance to response. He quitted the call. Lance felt relieved. Like he did the right thing, for once. And there wasn’t that heavy feeling inside of him like every time after a call from his parents.

He yawned. He was tired. They won the tournament, but after a long week of training by mister Train Trainington. He got out of the building, and watched a familiar sight.

The brunette was at the training ground.

…

Like every single time.

…

In those two specific days of the week.

…

In that hour.

…

It hit him hard.

-Clay?-

He didn’t call him often by his first name. That was probably why the swordsman looked at him with such a confused face.

-… yeah?-

Lance lowered his glance.

-Are you always training at this hour, on this days, because you call nobody?-. The brunette didn’t answer. -Are you ignoring me?-. Still silence. -… do you even have somebody to call?-. There was something scary in that quietness. Because Clay knew that he didn’t have to talk. Lance knew he knew that. And his eyes were too concentrated and resolute.

It was like he accepted his fate with a frightening facility.

Clay was going to start to train again. Lance could see it. He had massive wounds, caused by his owns swords. If it was an incident during training or he inflicted them himself, he really didn’t want to know. He let go a lot about him. He ignored him. He even got angry at him. But Clay wasn’t an enemy. He wasn’t like his parents. At all.

Lance grabbed his wrist.

-What is it?-. The brunette seemed kind, but also annoyed.

Or lost. The blonde couldn’t tell anymore.

The only thing certain that this was going to end now.

-… I’m sure I can beat you easily.-. He smirked arrogantly at him. -After all, I was the one who hit the target!-

Clay was not dumb. He really wasn’t, just a bit too focused on training. And he knew what Lance wanted to do. Something nobody tried to do before.

Protecting him.

-… you’re on, Lance.-.

They sparred all day. And many days after that. Clay’s wounds started to heal. With the blonde there he wasn’t going to hurt himself. He was focused on winning the battle. As much as Lance was. For once his parents were out of his mind.

Clay was still a dork. A big training dork. But at the end he didn’t hate him. He didn’t like him.

Lance respected him. Because he was able to do something he never tried until that day.

Fighting for his own life.

_ -Look, captain Knight-tastic, what we really need is to relax!- _

_ Come one, Clay. You know I won’t give up. _

_ I won’t let you get hurt anymore. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... wasn't expecting to make it so much like a Clance... Oh well, can't really help it ^^"  
> Lance's background is pretty much the saddest besides Clay's: forced to be a knight, being scolded from probably every single teacher in the Academy and, in episode "Greed is Good", his mother even told him "Try not to be such a dissapointment". I didn't like Lance until I found out about this, actually. Then, I found out he was mostly okay compared to his parents  
> I know that Cuthbert Richmond seems to like Clay, but I'm also sure that he is a profiteer: he is a rat-brat? I hate him. He's famous? I love him. Clearly he misses something like a coscience XD  
> Hope you liked this chapter! It took me a while, because I had a lot of ideas for them: Clay and Lance have an interesting relationship, and when they fight you can see how much Clay is a perfectionist and Lance a lazy ass XD  
> That's it, for now! Next one is Macy! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. My mother language isn't English. If you find errors, please tell me, I'm trying to learn ;)


	3. Macy

Convincing her father to admit her to the Knights Academy took forever. After that, Macy believed that she learnt the importance of patience. She really didn’t care how much was gonna take to find new friends. Real pals, ready to support her, to practice with her and maybe, just maybe, to see her as a warrior and not as a princess. She was ready to wait. Even if it would have taken the all year, or maybe even more than that, she wasn’t going give up.

It was her occasion to finally be like every other girl.

Of course, she did not expect to just bump into her future best friend right in the hall of the academy. Spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes and kind enough to apologize as soon as he looked into her eyes. He was kind, not too prideful, Macy has liked him since the first time.

Clay was her friend.

The first real one.

-Did you see princess Macy? She’s hanging around with that Moorington guy.-.

-The blue swordsman? I saw him keep training after one of Brickland’s session, he’s crazy!-.

-I don’t get it, I’m way more interesting! Maybe I should ask her out…-.

-You better not, Moorington doesn’t seem the kind of guy you want to mess with!-.

Macy occasionally heard that kind of conversation. During lunch, in the battle field, in the hall, sometimes even besides his own room at the dormitory. She was kinda proud about it. Clay was the kind of guy who was able to finish all the training programmed and starting his own one like it was nothing. Of course, having this super knight on her side meant that she needed to train even harder to be at his level.

And she liked it. It wasn’t him who was trying to be better for “the princess”. It was her who was improving because of him.

Besides, Clay was a really kindhearted person. Even though he really couldn’t understand not even one of her jokes – “why is the chicken crossing the road?” “aren’t animals forbitten in the academy?” –, he was there if she needed. Talking about her father, talking about her dream. Their dream. He seemed to understand her and, if he wasn’t, willing to listen to every little problem of her. Spending time with him made Macy feel finally accepted for who she was.

Then, it happened. This time, in the cafeteria.

Clay told her he was trying a new sword technique, so he was going to miss lunch. It wasn’t healthy, but Macy believed that he was capable to deal with himself. He really was a hard worker.

It was a group of kids like her. They weren’t even that far away, they just didn’t see her.

-Moorington really wants to be a knight badly. It’s almost creepy.-.

-Well, he’s pretty smart. I mean, being friend with the princess is the fastest way, isn’t it?-.

Macy let the spoon fall into the porridge. She blinked, getting unconsciously closer.

-You really think so? He doesn’t seem the kind of guy to do that.-.

-Well, it’s not like I know something specific about the Moorington family…-.

-Me neither. What if they are, like, crazy rich and want to become friend with the royal family?-.

-That would make sense. I mean, why would you be so close to the princess?-.

Suddenly, Macy was not hungry anymore. Actually, she felt quite the nausea. She wanted to lie down for a bit before the afternoon training.

They weren’t right. She didn’t believe them, not for a second. It was awful, even just the thought of it. Clay was her friend. Not because of the princess thing, not because of getting closer to the King or all that nonsense… right?

Right. Clay was a good person, she was not going to believe the opposite.

She grabbed her spoon again, then looked at it. The lucid metal made her mirroring herself. She saw a redhaired girl with hazelnut eyes, freckles and a gap between her teeth. But also, she saw the daughter of the King and the Queen.

That wasn’t something she wanted to see.

The rumors spread faster than she thought. All the Academy was talking about it.

-It was weird indeed that he was constantly training! It was for getting noticed!-.

-Here I thought he was a good person, he tricked us well.-.

-Did you realize he only talks to the princess and that jester?-

-He hides something. I don’t like that guy.-.

The worst part, Clay was nowhere to be find. She searched everywhere, in all his favorite places – and by that she meant the training ground. Did he find a secret place and didn’t tell her? It wasn’t wrong, after all. They just met, they just learned to like and support each other during their time at the Knights Academy. Of course, Clay was allowed to have secrets.

Macy understood. But this didn’t make less painful to listening all the chatting of her classmates, trying to make her believe that her friend, her only friend, was just a profiteer.

He wasn’t. She was sure.

He wasn’t and she was sure.

In fact, just because she entered the library in the middle of the night, without warning, and trying to be as stealthy as possible, that didn’t mean she didn’t trust Clay. It was just for having a little evidence, something that was going to shut down every rumor about him. Then, everything was going to be just great. With her friend.

She was sure.

Macy walked near the wall, looking at the librarian. The robot was in standby, hopefully the sensors weren’t that sensible at night. She walked silently through all the shelves. There were thousands of books. It wasn’t as big as Merlok’s library, but close enough.

She spotted her target: the history section.

-I just have to find his family’s name.-. She murmured, taking the ladder. -Find out what does his family do, and then everything will be just all right.-. She smiled. She didn’t have anything to be worried about.

Then why was she shaking so much?

If Clay’s parents were rich and famous, then there was a chance they wanted their son to be in good terms with the princess. If they weren’t, then Clay was just a humble kid who was trying to find a chance to shine. In that case, Macy wasn’t going to be mad at him for approaching her. 

Macy stopped. But… families that poor probably couldn’t afford to let their kid go to the Academy. So… so he really was rich?

She shakes her head. No judging, not now.

She climbed the ladder. She knew where the book was, she used it in an interrogation recently. She wasn’t in Clay’s class that day, so she didn’t listen him talking about his family. And the students of that lesson were on a school trip for the weekend.

It was a pity. That would have resolved a lot of issues.

-Found it!-. She covered her mouth. Fortunately, the librarian was still asleep.

The book was heavy. There was a specific chapter dedicated to the Halberts, and another one to the other most important families. She knew that Clay’s last name wasn’t in there, she studied all of it. That was already a relief.

Then, there were the richest families of the kingdom.

Macy smiled. It wasn’t there for sure. She felt so stupid for being here, trying to discover more just because of some rumors. She looked at every page. Even if they were in alphabetic order. She was sure she wasn’t going to find anything. She… wanted to find nothing. For a moment, she wasn’t even sure if the truth was really what she was searching for.

It took a while. But then, she finally reached the M.

In every page, a rich and shining family. MA. ME. MI.

She was trembling. Her eyes were watery. She was scared, and she felt pathetic for it.

Because she didn’t want to lose her only friend.

-He’s not here.-. She repeated to herself, turning another page. -He’s not…-

The book fell from her hands. Unfortunately, she was still pretty high on the ladder. The librarian woke up with a scream. Her cover was ruined. She scolded her for an hour and more. She was probably going to tell the Principal and, worst of all, his father, about it.

But Macy didn’t care.

She irrupted in the male dormitory the very next morning. She was incredibly lucky to find him there. In fact, Clay was starting to get ready for the day. A little more than a minute and he was going to be unfindable. Again.

He looked confuse, but he smiled at her.

-Good morning, Macy. What brings you here?-.

That was it.

She hit him in the stomach with the book.

Clay let out a loud gasp, grabbing his belly.

-You lied to me!!-. Macy tried to keep her tears. -You just wanted to have the princess on your side, you just did what was better for your rich family!! I thought you were better than this!!-. She was so angry that she could hardly talk. -I thought you… I wanted to… I’m… I’m so stupid!!-. She couldn’t take it anymore. She burst into tears, falling on her knees.

The boy was in too much pain, confusion and displeasure to do something. He just watched her for a while. His face was… whiter than usual? Like he didn’t get a lot of sleep.

-Macy, what happened?-. He finally got enough strength to get up. -Please, tell me.-.

Macy tries to rip away her tears, but more fell from her eyes.

She couldn’t bring herself to look at his face.

-Y-You know what happened! You knew from the start, didn’t you??-.

Clay was lost. It seemed like he was left alone in the middle of a tornado.

-I’ll probably need more information…-.

-Stop it! Just… stop.-. She got up, looking at him straight in the eyes. -If you want to have the favor of my father, then there are a lot of more honorable ways to do it!-.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

-I don’t follow…-.

-You… didn’t have to pretend… to be my friend.-.

And as soon as that left her lips, she started to sobbing uncontrollably. She sat on Clay’s bed without thinking. She just wanted all her pain to stop.

Clay gasped loudly. He sat near her.

-Do you think I’m pretending?? Macy, why??-. He put a hand on her shoulder. -Why would I even do such a horrible thing??-.

Macy shook her head in denial. He was just trying to dissuade her.

-You want to… to be on my dad’s good side.-.

Clay blinked, still confused.

-It is true, but as a knight. I want to deserve it.-.

-You’re lying.-. She shifted a bit farther from him. -I have a proof.-.

-What proof?-.

At that point, she wasn’t going to pretend anymore. She got up, picked the book from the ground and sit down again. She opened the book on her legs, turning slowly every page. Some left tears fell and wet the book. She didn’t care at all.

Finally, the M section.

-Your family is here. In the section with the richest families of Knighton.-. She sniffed. -You just wanted to show up with the princess, so your folks were going to be happy to see you with royalties! That’s the truth! And I won’t allow it!-. She looked as angry as ever. -… Clay?-.

But he wasn’t. He seemed lost. Thoughtful.

Even a bit… hopeful.

-L-Let me see.-. He quickly grabbed the book, looking for his name.

Macy was caught off guard. It didn’t make any sense, he studies for the interrogation and miss Morning usually wanted to know your own family’s story. If he passed it, he should knew it already. And he was Clay, he passed everything.

The boy’s eyes lighten up when he finally saw the name. But then, he let out a sigh.

He smiled sadly.

-You read it wrong, Macy.-.

-What?-. She immediately looked at the name. - I did not!-.

-You did. It’s written “Morringtong” here. My last name isn’t spelled like that.-. He shrugged. -I guess this was just a big misunderstanding. Kinda hoped it wasn’t…-

Macy felt a wave of embarrassment hit her. She widened her eyes. She knew Clay just for a few weeks, of course she didn’t know how his last name written. Everything felt so stupid and useless all of the sudden. She made a huge mess for nothing.

But something was still weird.

-… what do you mean with that?-. He stopped looking at her. -If you’re family isn’t a rich name, or a royalty name, then what is it?-. Still, his words were clear enough, and made her gasped. -… you don’t know…-. She felt like an intruder. In the wrong place.

She felt like all she wanted to do was kneel down and begging for forgiveness.

Clay laughed slightly.

-I already looked into every book about families in the library, even Merlok’s. I guess whoever the Moorington were will remain a mystery.-. He turned a few pages. -I’m jealous, you know? I wish I had too my own family section. It feels like I’m missing something great.-. He got up. -Whatever. I’ll go to the training ground for my early exercises. See you later, Macy.-. He left without waiting for an answer.

Macy stayed still. She couldn’t move. She was embarrassed, she was sad, she was angry with herself, she felt so sorry for him.

She sighed, looking at the book. The wrong name.

She really was stupid.

After all, she really didn’t know what it was like to have a friend. She never had one. All the kids she met were royalties or people who just wanted to know “what it’s like to be an Halbert”. And the truth was that she didn’t know. She didn’t feel like a princess. She felt like Macy, and it started to be real only when she went in the Academy.

Only when she made her first friend.

And if a little scared princess was just going to sit there and cry, too sad to do anything, sure thing Macy wasn’t going to be like this.

She reached the table. She took a pen and a piece of paper.

And she started.

Clay never felt so tired in his entire life. And that was a huge disappointment for him. He went into his room and lied down. His body hurt. His heart was beating too loudly. His headache was worsening, but he wasn’t going to let himself get sick.

He couldn’t sleep anyway. His dreams were all about that interrogation.

He grunted. His training wasn’t going as good as he expected to be. Worse than that, today he kept thinking about Macy and couldn’t concentrate. It wasn’t her fault. Those doubts were natural in this kind of situation. And of course, he didn’t blame her for asking directly to him. After all, yesterday he had been carried in her room by Merlok, so he wasn’t findable.

He woke up as soon as the magician leaved. He couldn’t sleep.

Still wasn’t going to.

Clay got up. His eyelids were heavy, but still he couldn’t manage to close them. His mind way was more awake than his all body. He checked his forehead.

He couldn’t get sick. Not now, not ever. He had a duty.

Sleep was going to wait.

Then, something caught his eye. His desk was usually empty. After all, he really didn’t have anything of his own to bring from the orphanage. But now, there was a book.

_ That _ book. Clay sighed.

-Macy forgot to take it.-. It was the only explanation. He really hoped that she wasn’t going to avoid him tomorrow. He really wanted to be her friend.

She was his first friend, after all.

He tried to grab the book, but he spotted a little note on the cover. A yellow stick with a clear calligraphy on it, and a signature.

"I’m sorry

Macy"

Clay quickly opened the book. His heart ached when he spotted the M again, but he ignored it. Page after page, he found the “Morringtong” family again, with all his successors. Every name was written in gold ink. A really rich and famous family indeed.

He turned the page again, and gasped.

He was jealous about how beautiful every page of that book seemed. With a gracious frame, an elegant calligraphy, ancient paper and even golden powder on it. They were just beautiful. Every family seemed important, because page itself was important.

Still, when he found that rag paper, his eyes widened in admiration. It was written with a simple blue pen, and there weren’t corners nor golden stars.

Even so, it was beautiful.

His heart wasn’t aching anymore. Instead, he laughed.

-It is still spelled wrong, Macy.-.

He was going to thank her tomorrow. She was probably going to apologize to him. Then they were going to talk about her family, his unknown family, other families. About their dreams, their new technics and how amazing the academy was.

Or maybe not. Maybe they were just going to stay together.

Or just talk. The possibilities were endless.

Because they were friends, and that was the only important thing.

"Moorrinton family

You think those rich names are pretty great, don’t you? Ha! You better keep in mind THIS name instead. One day, you’ll see how great it will become.

And only thanks to one person. The only one this family really needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't ship Clacy, it's okay(I ship Claytro the most too). But fight me if they are not BEST FRIEND FOREVER!!! They have a great relationship, they have a lot in common and... they are two of the most serious about their duty as knights ^^" So, yeah, they are besties and I'll never believe the opposite!  
> This chapter is connected to the first one, Merlok brought Clay to his room while Macy was searching for him.  
> I think Macy didn't have a lot of friends when she was young. And Macy was the first one Clay met at the academy, so I figured they bonded immediately. And kids loves rumors, so... yeah, poor Clay ^^"  
> Hope you liked this chapter!! Next one, big bad Axl! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. As always, if you find errors tell me ;)


	4. Axl

Axl was a food lover, and it was a fact. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, after the rain comes the rainbow, and the big guy puts easily food before training. Most of people would say it was for gluttony, but they would be wrong. Because since he came to the Knights Academy, eating became a way to remember. To come back to Diggington, to his family.

And most importantly, to his mom.

His mother recipes were amazing for him. He used to cook a lot for trying to emulate her, but she could always reach a higher standard. And it wasn’t about taste, actually. He used to fight everyone who hated his family’s cooking, but some dishes really weren’t that good – yeah, even someone like him was willing to admit it. Axl wasn’t mad about how people didn’t like their food. It was their loss, not his.

Instead, he was angry about how they did not _understand_ their food.

Their dishes weren’t about taste. Every restaurant could make good food, it wasn’t that special. Their secret was the _feeling_. The emotion that just a bite gave to you. His mother used to tell him stories about how their family prepared their first recipes with the help of a magician. They learned how to cook with magic, and that magic stayed with them.

Every single recipe was full of memories and feelings.

The roasted pork with honey sauce? Happiness, joy and bitterness. The memory of first times, goodbyes in honor of a new life.

The apple pie with vanilla ice cream? Innocence, affection and warm feelings. It was about love, hugs and kisses. The safety of being in each other’s arms.

The infamous porcupine soup? Pain, for sure, but also hard work and courage. It was the fruit of family efforts, cooperation and teamwork.

All the dishes in his family had feeling. His mother was the best in it. She could mix perfectly emotions and ingredients, and the result always amazed Axl. He trained a lot for it, as much as he trained for being a knight. One day, he wanted to create his own dish with his own feeling.

Sadly, not all the people were able to understand this magic. And it was a shame.

Because since Axl came to the Academy, the food was his way to deal with homesickness, loneliness. Just a bite, and everything was good again.

It was probably because of that performance.

Axl wasn’t a show off. Not because of humbleness, he was just too relaxed to think about it. Of course, the Knights Academy was his chance to finally becoming a knight. But that didn’t mean he was going to forget who he really was. A simple guy, son of two proud owners of a family inn, who was there for fighting and having a good time.

One way was, of course, eating. His mother was great. As soon as he arrived in the new school, Axl received a lot of boxes from her, full of meals. They didn’t have a webcam so the day for calling was useless, but it didn’t matter. They were there, whenever he had his lunch.

Or in this case, breakfast.

It was perfect, his mother’s special cake. It seemed harmless, but Axl knew better. Under that red sponge cake filled with cream cheese and white frosting, there was a sleeping bomb. He ate it with joy, just a piece of it but full of flavor. Full of good memories. He stopped himself from licking the plate, just because there were people around him.

… then he just ignored them and did it anyway.

After the breakfast there was morning practice. As soon as he stepped on the training ground, he felt his muscles tickling. He burped. The sour cheese mixed with vanilla and cocoa was wonderful, but there was something else. Red pepper powder. It was like gunpowder, but it didn’t hurt at all. It was an enforcement.

He felt like he could destroy a mountain. He took his axe and started sparring with his mates. One by one they went down. They were way weaker than him, it was a fact. But that energy, it was something they couldn’t understand. He was able to fight without any help, defeating his enemies with just one swing.

At the end Axl felt exhausted. His belly was a bit sore, eating that spicy cake at morning wasn’t the smartest idea. But he needed it. His mother designed the recipe after their fridge fell on the ground. They couldn’t lift it, it was too heavy. But with that cake, they made it in a second. It was confidence, energy and, of course, encouragement.

Axl pulled down his weapon. Everybody were looking at him with wide eyes. But he was a simple guy, he didn’t understand popularity.

He had the rest of his cake to eat, and it was enough.

They started to approach him, all of the sudden.

A lot of his mates, mostly from his class, were trying to talk to him. With big smiles and pleading eyes. Axl didn’t understand them. He was eating, after all. They weren’t supposed to interrupt him during lunch. Especially not now, he was eating what his mom sent to him: lamb stew with peas. Another specialty from his family’s history.

Three guys sat at his table without asking. At the same time Axl took a spoon of the stew. And he started giggling. The peas were unnaturally crunchy and the lamp too peppery. That itchy feeling in his throat was hilarious.

-Hey, Axl! We wanted to ask if you…-.

Axl couldn’t keep it. He started to laugh in those guys’ faces. It was just too strong. It was like someone was tickling his enormous feet. He held the table to try and control himself. But he couldn’t stop. His face was on fire.

His mates looked at him like he was crazy. They shrugged and then walked away, looking a bit disappointed. Axl watched them and, slowly, stopped laughing. He felt a bit sorry for them, but there was no excuse on interrupting him during lunch. His cheeks hurt, but he was feeling way better than before. It was like hearing a bad pun, able to make laugh precisely because it was bad. It was his great great uncle recipe. Apparently, he met a giant black dragon who was trying to eat him. He made him laugh, and then he escaped. That stew was a lifesaver.

Axl took another spoon. He laughed again.

He really didn’t know what was happening.

Why did so many people want to talk to him? Most importantly, why they wanted to talk during lunch. It was really annoying. Lunch wasn’t just about having food, it was his little corner.

In that place, he was free.

Axl took a drumstick from his plate. It was perfectly cooked, with a golden glazing. He took a bite, and closed his eyes. An image started to form in his mind. It was a snowy forest. His meal was surprising cold. It had the smell of the wood, beech wood: it was because of the smoking. Axl could feel himself walking into the forest. It was wild nature, like the taste of duck. And the glazing was made with a bit of molasses, bitter and dense like a deep dark night.

The flavor of an unknown place. Maybe even an inexistent one.

-Axl! I have a proposition for… Axl?-.

He was lost in the forest, but he felt in peace. Far away from everything. Alone with himself. Able to hear the breeze of the wind and, why not, the quacking of the ducks. It was cold but comfortable. He was ready for the adventure. He felt the bone of the drumstick in his hand like the handle of his axe. Like a real knight.

He woke up when someone hit the table with a fist. One of his classmate gave him an irritated look, and then walked away. Axl was confused. He probably didn’t see his meal. One of his cousin was an adventurer, he made a meal using just what he had around.

The memory of a long adventure.

Axl just shrugged. He took another bite, and he was lost again. Ready to start another journey.

-Okay rookies, let’s take a break!-.

Axel couldn’t wait. As soon as sir Griffiphs left the ground, he was already on a bench, his lunch box on his knees. Of course, there wasn’t his full meal in it. It was just late morning after all. But the sweet smell of coconut came from his mother’s cookies, and it was the perfect snack.

He took one of them. They were golden, a bit lighter on the center and a bit too much burned on the borders. It seemed like a poorly made cookie.

But it was simply perfect for him.

-Axl!-. Another guy approached him. -Can we talk for a moment?-.

Axl nodded, eating one of the cookies. He smiled. So good.

-What is about?-.

-Soon the tournament will start. It could make a really good impression on Brickland, you know.-. He showed his hand at him. -What do you say? You wanna join our team?-.

Axl looked at him, and ate another cookie. Now it was clear. The tournament. His father had doubts about him becoming a knight, but apparently his skills were appreciated way more here. It made him proud, of course, but he really didn’t like the situation. They were giving him all that attention just because they wanted him in their team? It didn’t sound nice.

He thought for a moment. It could be good for him. And his mates were surely good at fighting. But he didn’t want just that. He wanted to know that this was his team.

Like with his own family, he wanted to feel welcomed. In the real way.

-You want a cookie?-.

The guy blinked.

-What?-.

-A cookie. My mom made it.-. Axl offered one at him. -Come on, they’re good!-.

His mate had a stern look in his face. He probably didn’t like to be interrupted.

-I’m not here for that.-.

-Just one! Here!-. Axl left one in his open hand.

The guy looked a bit confused. The shrugged, taking a bite of the cookie. He made an uncomfortable face, swallowing hardly.

-O… Okay.-. He sighed deeply. -Now, about the tournament…-.

-How was it?-.

-Good, now I think you could be our first line knight in the formation…-.

-How does it _feel_?-.

The guy was clearly pissed off.

-What kind of question is that? Is just a cookie!-. He tried to hide the rest behind his back, but Axl saw him easily. -Listen, I’m the leader of this team. If you wanna join, you better not make it hard for us. Got it?-. He cleaned his hand on his pants.

Axl couldn’t look at it. Even the crumble was precious for him.

-Got it.-.

-Great! Now, as I was saying…-.

-No, I mean I got it. That’s why I won’t join you.-. Axl got up. -Can you give me back my cookie?-. He didn’t wait, he just grabbed it from his hand. -Thank you. See you later!-. He didn’t listen what that guy said, but it didn’t seem nice.

Axl didn’t care. He ate another cookie. So good.

It was rude. Lemon, coconut, a bit of ginger and pepper. The dough was rough, crunchy where some almonds were added. It was sweet somehow, full of appreciation, but also sour and difficult to handle. And when the pepper hit, it was like getting scolded.

It was his mother masterpiece, the representation of everything he loved.

It was his family in every single way.

-Is that Axl even real? It’s a torture talking to him!-.

-I know right? He gave me a cookie, I couldn’t even swallow!-.

-I thought it was Fox the one for the pranks, apparently he has concurrence!-.

-You better not talk to him, he could have even worse food with him!-.

It became a habit, offering a cookie.

But Axl was slowly realizing how dense everybody seemed to be. It wasn’t just about food, they didn’t care at all. Most of them were from family that rich they could buy his own town without a sweat. They didn’t know how it was like, creating a history with humble ingredients for amazing dishes.

They didn’t have feelings to put in them.

They didn’t have feelings at all.

The cookie was kind of a test. Feel the warmness and you’re good. All his mates had all mostly the same reactions. Disgusted, weird out, angry, completely confused. Well, someone was also allergic to almond, but it wasn’t like they warned him before. Of course not, they didn’t even think what was the cookie about. They were confident, they wanted him in their team.

But if it was going to be in a group of insensitive jerks, Axl was fine in avoiding the tournament.

He had his roasted rabbit with glazed carrots to eat, anyway.

Then, he met him.

-Excuse me, are you Axl?-.

He presented at him after lunch, so he probably knew about all the situation. They were in the study room, full of students. But most of them were trying to pass the time, throwing ball of paper to each other or eating some snacks.

It wasn’t a surprise what Axl chose of the two.

He was chewing some rice crackers with paprika, in that moment.

-Yes. Who are you?-. He swallowed, putting the box away for a moment.

The guy smiled kindly at him. He had spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes and solid lineaments of the face. He was of the first year, for sure, but he kinda looked older. With his height Axl was already a man, but that guy seemed more mature too.

-Sorry for my manners. My name is Clay. Clay Moorington. May I take a sit? I would like to have a talk with you.-.

Axl laughed a little. He spoke in a weird way, kinda like Brickland when he wanted to make a good impression with the librarian. But Clay didn’t look like he was pretending. He wasn’t lying at all.

-Sure thing.-. Axl pointed at the chair in front of him.

Clay took the sit. He was super stiff, like he was going to make a proposition able to change his life. But Axl knew what was that about. It didn’t bother him. After all, he really wanted to join a team for the tournament. Maybe this was the one.

-I am sure you already received the invitations of a lot of people. But I am confident you will still consider my offer.-. He definitely wasn’t pretending. -See, my team consist of two really good friends of mine, Macy and Jestro. I can assure you we have plenty of determination and we do not lack of skills. Unfortunately, we do not have a great offensive power. Your contribution in our group would be priceless.-.

Boy Axl wanted that guy to be good. Because he was hilarious. He didn’t want to be mean and laugh, especially since Clay seemed so serious. But he really was too much eloquent. Like and ancient encyclopedia. Even someone around them was giggling silently.

But of course, it wasn’t about that. There was only a way to know for sure if he was trustworthy.

Axl took out his lunch box out. He put it on the table.

-Before that, do you want a cookie?-. He opened it. They were even better than before.

Clay looked confused. Maybe he didn’t hear the rumor about him. He didn’t seem to have a lot of friends, or at least to be that popular. That was actually a good thing for him, for this test.

The guy blinked, but smiled. He probably didn’t want to be rude.

-Sure, thank you. With your permission.-. He took one of the cookies.

Axl held his breath without thinking. The truth was that he really wanted to join a team and participate to a tournament. Show himself and everybody else how strong and determinate he was. How he was meant to be a knight.

Clay was probably the last one willing to ask him to join. In his hand he had a taste of his family. He just needed to like it. Just this.

He took a bite, chewing slowly. He seemed deep in thoughts.

Axl waited for his reaction, a bit nervous.

-How is it?-.

Clay mumbled, savoring the flavor.

-It’s interesting. Not what I expected to…-. Then, he froze.

Axl cursed in his mind. He had really hoped. Clay seemed such a good guy, and a really well-meaning too. Maybe his cook wasn’t that easy to understand. Maybe it wasn’t fair to create a philosophy about it. It was the last team, he might as well join.

But he couldn’t. The cookie didn’t lie. This was simply it.

Axl looked at him.

-… Clay?-. He was still paralyzed. He wasn’t speaking.

Another allergic reaction? But it was way slower than the last one. It was really that disgusting? But it didn’t seem like it. It was out of the ordinary for him.

Then, Axl saw it. A tear.

For the first time in his life, someone cried on his mother’s cooking.

-S-Sorry, I… I don’t know what…-. Clay was sobbing, it was clearly out of his control. -I-I have no idea what has got into me…-. He wiped his tears away, but without success. -W-Why am I… sorry… I-I really am…-. His voice was trembling. It was an infinite stream of sadness. Someone so collected probably hated how he couldn’t deal with it.

Axl was lost. He didn’t know what to do, this never happened before. Of course, not all of his family recipes were happy, but certainly sadness wasn’t the alternative. Especially not to his mother’s cookies.

People were watching. Clay seemed deeply uncomfortable. Then Axl realized he didn’t go away just for courtesy. At that point, he didn’t know what to think.

-I’ll consider your offer, I promise.-. Axl quickly said.

Clay nodded. He finally got up, never stopping to cry. After he disappeared, Axl was left with guilt. Did he make him that way? The cookies were supposed to make everything better, they were pure happiness. Of course, they had sourer, bitterer and some weird parts too. But that’s how it was supposed to be, wasn’t it? The taste of…

Axl widened his eyes. He looked at Clay’s direction. But it was too late.

-… mom would hit me with a rolling pin for this.-.

He was used to wake up early. But not _that_ early.

The sun didn’t raise yet. Everything was misty and gray, especially on the training ground. It was cold, really cold. Only fools were awake at this hour.

And of course, one of them was himself. And the other three were on the battle field.

He immediately saw the princess, probably because of the red hair. He suspected it was her, not a lot of people were named “Macy” after all. And, of course, she was already swinging her big mace against the target. The other one had a jester-like hoodie, and he was struggling with a lance made of wood. He was a sweaty mess, even from that distance.

Then, finally, Clay, standing up near to the battle field. He was cleaning his sword with a chamois cloth. He sure was dedicated.

-… oh, Axl!-. He seemed embarrassed. -Good to see you, I wanted to talk. I am really sorry for yesterday, I have no idea what…-.

Axl lowered his look.

-I do.-.

-What?-.

Axl hesitated. He didn’t want to be too invading. But he needed to make up with him. Clay wasn’t a bad person. The magic just worked on him in a different way.

-Can I ask you a question?-. The swordsman nodded. -Are you… orphan?-.

He gulped. Slightly. He was probably the most controlled person he has ever met.

-… I am.-. He sighed.

Axl sighed too. It was so obvious. He now regretted every single moment. Just offering a piece of his own family was terrible. It was like showing in his face how great was to have parents. It was really inexcusable. All the happiness on those cookies has been probably unbearable.

He didn’t deserve this. Not at all.

-Sorry. It’s my fault you got sad yesterday. I didn’t want you to feel that way.-. Axl took a deep breath before continuing. -See, my family made some special recipes. They are full of emotions, and I picked the wrong one for you. I hope you’re not mad at me.-. He had another lunch box, different from before. -This is my first recipe. They are different cookies, don’t worry. I hope you’ll like these more.-. He waited. For the first time in his life, he didn’t take the first.

Clay was a bit confused. But he wasn’t mad, his face was relaxed. He smiled, and took the cookie. It was brown, covered with nuts and chocolate chips. He took a bite.

It was a mess at first. Dark chocolate, crunchy chips and nuts, a bit of cinnamon and orange peel. It was difficult to chew, everything felt grainy and a bit raw. But then, savoring every element together, there was something. A harmony. The richness of the chocolate, the delicacy of the nuts, the freshness of the orange and the spiciness of the cinnamon. Everything had a purpose, all of the sudden. Without even just one ingredient, the result wouldn’t be so satisfying.

It wasn’t family. It was _friendship_.

Clay couldn’t help but smile. Yesterday, he felt bad. Really bad. Like there was something beautiful in this world. Something that, no matter how he was willing to try, it was never going to be his. But this. This was different. It felt near, it felt comfortable.

It was like home, but in a different way.

-They are delicious, Axl.-. The big guy’s smile was radiant. -Are you here just for that or…-.

-No fair, Clay!-. Macy pouted jokingly at him. -You said no break until dawn! And you even have sweets!-. She smiled at Axl. -Are you here to join, big guy?-.

Axl looked at Clay. Silently asking if they were good, and the offer was still on. As the swordsman happily nodded, he felt all the guilt fly away.

-Yep! And this is a gift for the team, dig in!-.

-Awesome! Jestro, let’s take a break!-.

-Thank lord!-.

They sit on the training ground, enjoying the food. Enjoying the company. It was something Axl never felt in all of his family’s recipes. The Academy was full of them: new feelings, new memories, new reasons to eat. He was more than ready to make the history of his name and make everybody enjoy his food.

He looked at Clay. His frown has disappeared, and he was more relaxed than ever. Axl has felt lonely since he arrived at the Academy. Clay probably lived that for a longer time.

Maybe, just maybe, Axl’s recipes were going to help him too.

For someone like him, it was worth a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, of course, they joined Aaron and Lance ^ ^  
> I like Axl. He's the classic big guy who likes to eat and has a big heart. And he loves deeply his family, it's something I really love about him. And this is probably what makes him so different from Clay. And it's something I wanted to point out in this chapter in particular.  
> I invented pretty much everything about Axl's family's food ^^" I kinda like the idea, but it's not canon. It was mostly an excuse, I wanted to write about how Clay asked Axl to join his tournament team... not my fault it always has the angst part, it's Clay's parents fault!... yeah...  
> (still shocked after season 4)  
> ... well, there's nothing else to add! Hope you liked this chapter!  
> Next one, the fearless Aaron! ^ ^
> 
> P.S. as always, let me know if you see errors in the chapter! Thank you :)


	5. Aaron - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late! Hope this will be worth it! ^^"

It felt like a prison.

Of course, there were things Aaron absolutely loved about the Academy. Being able to freely use an energy crossbow? Cool. Meeting people to talk with and, potentially, fly with over the main tower of the institute on a rocket? Super cool. Using an HOVEBOARD and becoming the FLYING ARCHER without getting told “that’s dangerous, don’t do that” all the time?

Super. Uber. Cool.

But after all those activities, everything felt just like that. A prison. Full of great teachers and knights ready to give the example, of course. But in Aaron’s head nothing felt right. There were just a bunch of zombies, all the same. Creepy doubles with one goal: getting that fricking shield. Nothing mattered expect that. He saw a lot of army full of knights, and everyone looked exactly the same. Like the had no soul or conscience.

Or like they were having no fun at all. Unforgivable.

What was so great about it? Training, studying, knowing how to defeat a troll by hitting the… head, maybe? All of that was just a long and boring movie with no end. After his favorite hobbies, everything felt wrong for Aaron. He didn’t want to be a prisoner.

That’s what they all were. Prisoners. Forced to do the same things all the time. And doing the same things forever, in Aaron’s opinion, was like doing nothing at all.

Boy, he hated doing nothing.

After a few weeks, and after hearing the last “I’m gonna be a knight!” “Me too” “Me too” all over the cafeteria, Aaron had enough. Even just for a little bit, even if that meant getting a bad degree – like it was the first one –, he didn’t care.

He wasn’t like all those doubles. He was unique.

He was going to get out of there.

Having no roommate was unbearable. Aaron lived in a house full of brothers and sisters, all noisy and wild. Heavy snoring, little cute sneezes for the cold or even feeble breathings were part of his nights. He loved sleeping, even more than being reckless – which meant a lot –, but since he got to the Academy, it started to become difficult. Not that he really needed it, he was still a super concentrated of hyperactivity without caffeine. But he missed those times.

Right now, though, being completely awake was a good thing.

He just needed to wait.

One… two… three… the steps were clear. The last guard on duty to control the curfew finally walked away. The way was free.

As soon as he heard nothing, Aaron got up. He was already dressed in his casual outfit, a green shirt with grey shorts, perfect for an adventure. With his crossbow on his back and the hoverboard in his hand, he opened the door. It seemed like everyone was asleep. He sneaked into the hallway, trying to be as stealthy as possible.

Luckily, the hallway was empty.

He stopped right before the stairs, hiding behind the corner.

Principal Brickland was talking to a squirebot. It was Dennis? It looked like him, that thing on his chest was definitely the Richmond’s crest. He only saw him once: that time Lance almost cried when a spot of mud got on his armor, so the robot came for cleaning.

Brickland looked pretty angry. Not like when he found his personal version of the Knights Code stick on one of the targets in the training ground – “I don’t know, but I heard it was a fox’ idea…” –, but sure thing he was not happy.

-And try to convince him to come to the tournament training! His parents are driving me crazy!-.

-I-I will, sir Brickland. Even if I’m afraid master Lance will not want…-.

-I know that, he’s just like his father! A slacker!-. The old knight shook his head. -At least he found his weapon, that’s something. I can’t believe I have such promising younglings this year, and he needs to ruin everything! At least I found some countermeasures for the other troublemaker-. He sighed. -Try that, okay?-.

Dennis bowed before him.

-Sure thing, sir. Have a good night.-.

-I hope so. For the sake of those slackers.-.

Aaron huffed. That old rock was no fun at all. Lance was his bud, he was like him. Here for a different reason and not just because “I. Will. Be. A. Knight. That’s. What. I. Am. Supposed. To. Do. Bip. Bip.”.

They were bros. Maybe he was one of the reasons this was just going to be a little escape. Not forever. Aaron just wanted to take at least a couple of hours. Have some good air, and then come back. Because another minute in this place was going to drive him crazy.

… and not in a cool way.

He waited until they were both gone, and there were no more steps on the stairs. Then he started to go down them himself, trying to be as stealthy as possible. He even kept the “sneaky sneak” for himself, just for avoiding a bunch of squirebots at the door. It wasn’t necessary though, he just needed to wait until the guard has changed direction, and then pass. Easier than a videogame. Way easier than that, actually.

Almost not fun.

Walking near the walls of the Academy’s property, he reached the gate without getting noticed and he highed five himself for it. It was pretty cold outside, everything was dark and gloomy. At that hour, the Academy seemed like a prison more than ever. He really needed to get out of there.

Aaron looked other the gate, and smiled.

Here there was, the van.

He found out about it during a training, while Lance was trying to get him down of his overboard with lance’s hits and lame comebacks – “You should definitely come here, archer, and BOW before me!”. A squirebot got Brickland’s attention and started talk about the need to get groceries for the cafeteria. Reading Brickland’s lips, a little skill he apprehended since he wore his headphones all the time, he learnt that the grocery van was malfunctioning. So, instead of the usual long trip to Omelette the destination was going to be Bork.

It wasn’t the most exciting trip of his life. But after all the boringness of the Academy, Aaron was going to accept everything.

The squirebot on duty was putting some tools on the wagon. He was humming a song to himself, while putting spare parts into the vehicle. He had nothing different from every other robot, except the thing stuck on his metallic hip: a set of keys.

Aaron’s main target.

His first thought was, of course, to take them and drive himself. But Aaron was reckless, not stupid – and sure not old enough to steal and drive a car. He just needed to prevent the robot to close the wagon, distract him enough to sneak in and stay hidden until they were at Bork. After a little walk, Aaron was just going to come back in the wagon and let the van take him to the Academy again.

Easy peasy.

The robot made a satisfied noise, he probably has finished with the load. That was his signal. Aaron took the crossbow and aimed to the robot. Specifically, at the set of keys. He closed one eye and tried to concentrate. It was hard for him. It was one of his weakness, when he first arrived at the Academy. And of course, everybody pointed that out. He didn’t want to change just because they wanted him to, just because “A knight is not supposed to get distract by a floating balloon”.

But this time, at least, he was going to focus.

The shot was epic. It hit precisely the keys, pushing them away from the robot. The squirebot made a shocked noise, looking around. Fortunately, Aaron was well hidden behind the bushes. So, he just shrugged and searched for the keys.

It was the right moment.

But as soon as he stepped out of his hidden spot, Aaron felt like someone was behind him. And most important, a blade on his shoulder.

-Where do you think you’re going?-.

For a moment, he thought about Brickland. The presence, the weapon at his neck, the graveness in his voice. But, on a second thought, he realized that voice was way too young. And he was definitely around his height.

The archer smiled and closed his eyes.

-Go on, finish me! In this way my pain will finally come to an end!-. He faked a strangled noise, putting his hands on his neck.

Clay sighed, pulling back his sword.

-Don’t be ridiculous.-.

Aaron turned around. The blue knight was right in front of him, completely serious. Not that he wasn’t like that usually. That was probably his standard expression. It was one big challenge make that guy smile.

-Then why did you point that at me?-.

-It’s a basic technic. The blade must be at least at one centimeter from the neck to be successfully intimidating.-. The blue knight gave him a stern look. -You should know that, it was the main object of sir Griffiphs’ last lesson.-.

Aaron gave him a compassionate look. It was almost cute.

-You really think I follow lessons? Man, you are definitely overestimating me.-. That frown was even more serious now. -Look, I would love to chat about all the classes I missed, but I honestly have other things to do.-. He winked at him. -Maybe we’ll talk about it later.-. He turned his back at him.

Aaand… the sword was on his neck again.

-You’re not going anywhere.-.

Aaron turned his head ad him. The blade almost touched his nose.

-Why’s that?-.

Clay gave him a determinate look.

-Sir Brickland asked me to keep an eye on you, and I have every intention to follow his orders.-. He lowered the weapon, looking at the building. -Don’t risk, Aaron. You’re just going to find trouble. Just go back to your room, and I’ll forget about this violation.-. He was kind, after all. He was still a kid, but with a good heart. Every normal person would probably have followed his advice.

But Aaron was everything but ordinary.

And the talk of the good knight was too boring for his likes. He knew Clay Moorington not because of fame after all. It was because he was the one, the embodiment of everything that was wrong in the Academy. The classic teacher’s pet. The “countermeasure” Brickland was talking about.

He wanted to be a knight, like everyone else.

Another zombie.

Worst, the alpha zombie.

A grunt made him realize the situation. The squarebot was a really clumsy one, thankfully: he was still searching for the keys. The wagon’s door was half open. It was almost done, but with Mister Good Behavior on his neck he wasn’t going anywhere.

So, he did what he would always do in this kind of situation.

Never think. Act.

Clay gave a surprised gasp when Aaron slapped him on the hand with his hoverboard. The sword fell on the ground. The swordsman was stronger, but the archer definitely quicker: he grabbed the weapon, and with no thought he throwed it away. The squarebot heard the noise, walking even further away from the van.

The blue knight froze. For, like, three seconds.

-Aar…!!-. The archer closed his mouth with his hand.

-You know way better than me what will happen if we’ll be caught. So, you probably don’t wanna scream.-. Aaron smiled when the other stopped struggling. -You can’t blame me, it was self-defense! Don’t worry, though, we’re safe for now. Let’s just see where your sword landed.-. He freed him and walked towards the van, pretending to look towards the robot. -I don’t see it, you do?-. Clay followed him hesitantly.

At that point, Aaron really didn’t think it through.

He just pushed himself and the boy in the wagon, just a second before the robot said a satisfied “found them!” and turned toward the van. There where a lot of big boxes around them. As soon as they were inside, Aaron closed Clay’s mouth again, hiding behind one of those boxes. Apparently the squirebot didn’t even hear them. The Academy was lucky they weren’t rubbers.

The door made a locked noise. Then, silence.

Aaron let out a sigh of relief.

-Part one, completed!-. He let Clay go. -It was fun, wasn’t… WHOAH!-. Not even a second later the world spun around him, and Aaron found himself pinned on the ground. His cheek was on the cold pavement and his arm was twisted in a solid grip.

Clay’s eyes were furious. He was able to tell even if he couldn’t look at him.

-What is wrong with you?!-. He let go when the van started to move. -No! This can’t be happening!-. He punched the door. -Wait! We’re inside! Do not go away!!-.

Aaron groaned, stretching his shoulder. He knew Clay trained every day, but he didn’t expect him to be so strong. He was glad he didn’t have his sword with him anymore.

The ginger gave him a weird look.

-You wanna get caught? That’s what’s gonna happen, you know…-.

-Do you even realize what is happening?!-. Seeing him freaking out was fun though. -We’re heading out of the Academy! At his point having violated the curfew will be the last of our problems!!-. He continued to punch the door, with no results.

Aaron snickered.

-You worry too much! It’s just a little trip!-. He sat down, crossing his legs. -A little escape from the cold Academy! I didn’t planned to bring you with me, but why not? It’s funnier in company!-. It felt really cool, entering a wagon like two travelers.

Clay gave a harder punch against the door.

-This is not a game! The principal might suspend us, expel us, even prevent us to become knights!-. He groaned. -And! I! Cannot! Risk! That!-. He punched one last time, slowly falling on his butt.

Aaron rolled his eyes.

-Is this why you’re freaking out?-.

-What else am I supposed to be worried about?-.

-Where are we going, for example?-. The ginger shrugged. -But it’s cool if you don’t want to know, it’s even better! A travel towards the unknown!-. He smiled softly. -. One of my bros, Arion, is a really great pilot! And he’s even younger than me! Since it’s forbidden for us to drive, we once stole mom’s car and drove all the way near the river! It was amazing!-. He laughed. -It was worth it, even if I was confined in my room for a week as a punishment.-. He managed to escape at night. Like a locked door could stop him.

Clay didn’t seem to be listening. He was against the wall, looking angrily at the ground.

-It’s the grocery van, everybody knows it goes to Bork.-.

Aaron made an impressed whistle.

-You are accultured, Moorington! It’s weird, I’m sure you’re not from a rich family…-. Or Lance would have been his best friend by now, and that wasn’t the case. -Where do you come from? You know, my family’s pretty big! I have some family members pretty much everywhere!-.

The blue knight sighed. At least it seemed like he finally calmed down. He looked at Aaron, slightly less serious and more… sad?

Or maybe it was just his natural look without frown.

-… Dnullib.-.

-Really? It’s so close to my house in Grinstead!-. Aaron smiled. -We’re basically neighbors! That’s so cool!-. He hummed softly. -Mm, I don’t remember uncles or aunts in that village, that’s weird… oh well, it’s just that there are so many!-.

Clay looked at him silently. He didn’t look mad, but surely not happy.

-I guess your family is the source of your energy. It’s definitely something to cherish.-.

Aaron was surprised. Not by the appreciation, more from the way Clay said it. In a softer way than usual. It was a nice change for someone so collected. He still wasn’t smiling, and that sentence probably made him feel uncomfortable.

Now he felt guilty for bringing him.

-Ehm, Clay… I’m kinda sorry.-. Aaron scratched him neck. -I just wanted a bit of freedom, I didn’t want to get you in trouble… not after realizing in how many ways you could easily end my life. -. He tried to lighten up the mood. His arm was still a bit sore from his grip.

But then Clay widened his eyes. He looked around him frankly, touching the ground. Then he stared at the door.

-My sword.-. His voice was incredulous. -I lost my sword.-.

He seemed lost and desperate.

Definitely not the confident knight-in-training he knew.

But before Aaron could intervene, the van made a loud noise. The engine didn’t sound too good. The wagon started to shake, like if they weren’t going on a safe road. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Everything stopped. After a while, the van turned off.

The two boys looked confused at each other.

-For Bork it takes at least an hour from the Academy, right?-. Clay nodded. -Does this van have rockets that made us go faster? That would be awesome!-. He got up and walked toward the windows. Outside everything was dark, but he was able to see some trees and a bit of vegetation.

Definitely not Bork.

He kept looking, even after Clay joined him. The blue knight gasped.

-I know this place…-.

-You do?-. Aaron smirked. -Another lesson I missed?-.

-The Dark Forest. It’s near Dnullib, and on the way for Bork.-. The blue knight seemed lost in thoughts. -I don’t understand, why did it stop here? Did the destination changed?-.

Aaron shrugged. Then he thought about something. He shrugged and thought again.

-Now that I think about it, the squarebot said the van was malfunctioning.-.

Clay winced. He slowly turned his head at him. And there he was again, with a dead serious face and a big frown on his forehead.

-You planned an escape in a malfunctioning van?!-.

-Hey, I’m not picky, I’m good with everything I get!-. The blue knight was definitely angry again. -Come on, it’s not a big deal! Look, we’re just gonna ask the driver to bring us to the Academy! I’m sure he already called assistance!-. He felt sad for not being able to go to Bork. Then again, he was crazy. Not completely insane.

He knew well enough when to stop.

But the swordsman was looking at him like he grew up a second head.

-You do realize that we’re in one of the Academy’s van, right?-.

The ginger furrowed an eyebrow.

-So what?-.

-Aaron, there is no driver.-. Clay gave a little hit to the wall. -The Academy’s vans are all automatic, the squarebots just program them and close the wagons.-. He sounded like he studied that too. -When a van is having trouble, it turns off for preventing any kind of problems for the environment. After that, the maintenance service sends his employees in the area.-.

He really was a teacher’s pet. The archer found really difficult listening to him.

-And where is the problem in that?-.

-Since the van is supposed to be completely artificial, and since the maintenance has always a lot of work to do, it usually takes a bit. Because it’s not first priority-.

-How much it takes, usually?-.

Clay sighed.

-If we’re lucky? One day.-.

Aaron gave him a shocked look.

-Are you telling me that we’re stuck in a broken van in the middle of the Dark Forest with no way to contact help… for one day or more?-. Clay nodded. -Okay, well.-. Aaron took a deep breath. -It could be worse.-. Outside the van the howls of the wolves made them startle.

Clay gave him a look.

-It could be better, too.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know a weird thing?  
> The relation between Clay and Aaron is one of my favourite, right after Clay and Jestro and Clay and Macy. Even so, it took FOREVER to decide what to write about them! I did sooner with Lance, which is CRAZY °-° But at the end, I realized that I definitely needed an adventure for someone like the flying archer ;)  
> What really interest me is the mutual respect between them. Aaron is kinda like Lance, he didn't want to be a knight at first. And he likes wasting time and skip training. I always kinda wondered why he seems to get along really well with Clay unlike his best bud Lance. Why Aaron respect Clay so much? And of course, why Clay respect Aaron as much? We're gonna find out soon ^ ^  
> Funny thing, Dnullib and Grinstead are pretty close for real ^ ^ If you search a map of Knighton, you can see it. It's interesting, Clay might heard explosions from that village and asked himself who the heck was that XD  
> This is it! Part 2 will arrive soon!... at least I hope so ^^"  
> See ya!! Byee!!
> 
> P.S. As always, please tell me if I made errors, I'm still learning English ^^"


	6. Aaron - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, enjoy the second and last part with Aaron ^ ^  
> See you at the end!

-Yuhuu!! We’re out!!-. Aaron made a cry of victory. He let himself fall outside the wagon, waiting for Clay to follow him toward the window.

The swordsman took a little longer, but he eventually came out as well.

-Why are you so undisciplined at the Academy, when you can even unlock a window with a stick and a rock?-. He gave him a questionable look. He seemed way tenser than before, and he wasn’t completely wrong about being like that. After all, they were lost in a forest with no idea how to get out. It was pretty normal.

But of course, the archer was someone else.

Aaron smirked.

-My uncle Arthur taught me. He went in jail before meeting my aunt, I think it involved fireworks… or knives, I don’t remember.-. He looked around, seeing only dark woods. -We sure are deep in the forest. Any idea where exactly are we?-.

It was probably past midnight. They were lucky the moon was full, at least they weren’t completely in the darkness. Clay looked at the sky. He pointed at it. The stars were bright, like little seeds in a wide black camp.

-From the Academy, we went west. So now, we need to go east.-. He pointed a hand towards the sky. -The Polar Star is north. So, east is on the right. Come on.-. He started walking.

Aaron made a long whistle, following him.

-You sure know a lot, Moorington.-.

-Basic knowledge again. Pay attention in class and this is the reward.-.

The archer shrugged, following him.

-It’s not my thing, I prefer starting with no preparation. It’s way funnier, trying to figuring out a way to save yourself!-. He laughed. -Another of my bro, Arin, built a new oven for mom using only old part from dad’s chainsaw! We still don’t know how he did it, but it was his first invention. He’ll be a wind of change for all the kingdom, just wait!-. He didn’t know if he was being listened. Clay was probably polite enough to do that, but he was also angry at him. Silently angry.

The silent treatment never worked well on him.

Aaron reached him, trying to follow his eyes. They were low, serious and kinda gloomy. He was sad? Hard to tell. His expressions were pretty static, but still fierce. Like a knight, always ready, always brave and confident.

Aaron sighed. He was really one of them, after all.

They walked for a long time. The van was lost already in the woods. Some owls looked at them with curious eyes. The cold wind was blowing in the threes, moving the leaves. Apart for that, no other sound could be hear.

Clay was still not talking. And Aaron was growing bored. He heard about the Dark Forest, he kinda hoped for a spookier atmosphere. But nothing. Like always, he was fearless. It wasn’t even funny.

-So… you said you come from Dnullib.-.

The swordsman kept looking on the way.

-Correct.-.

-How did you end up at the Academy? The distance is not exactly jogging…-.

His mouth moved. A smile? Again, hard to tell.

-Merlok the magician met me, wondering in the streets of Dnullib. He told me I was meant for something else, and he offered me to see Knighton.-. He found a long stick and grabbed it. -I still don’t know how he found me, but it doesn’t matter. The thing is, the first time he brought me to see a tournament, I found myself in a comfortable situation. You can imagine the rest.-.

Aaron smiled. It was the most cliché thing he has ever heard, but at least he seemed sincere. He knew Merlok. Who didn’t? An old wizard full of surprises, definitely someone he liked. Thinking about it, he seemed to get along greatly with Clay. They were often seen together. How exactly they mixed? A crazy magic man with a serious knigh-in-training?

Now he was kinda interested.

The archer started to walk backwards, smiling softly.

-I like Merlok, he’s fun!-.

Clay gave him a skeptical look. Then sighed.

-I guess you can say that, yes. Even if sometimes I think he prefers to make fireworks and go to parties instead of taking his role as a royal wizard seriously.-.

Aaron laughed. It was definitely something hearing a kid talking about the responsibilities of a… how old was Merlok? Like four hundred? He looked like his manager, or even his responsible little son or something like that.

-Well, he likes to have fun! Can’t blame him!-.

-I’m sure you don’t.-.

-How long ‘till we arrive?-.

-I’m afraid is gonna take a while. We are on foot after all.-.

The archer mumbled. It was almost like training and the Academy. He really couldn’t escape after all. But it was kinda like a funny trip, so it was okay. He smirked.

-I bet your parents went nuts meeting a magician, eh? Mine would totally do! My dad especially, he never believes me when I say…-. The swordsman stopped. -Mm? Clay? Are you okay?-. He was frozen. -Did I say something wrong? What is it?-. Aaron put a hand in front of his eyes, waving. -Hello? Earth to Clay? What is it, did I step on a mine?-.

The brunette looked petrified. He slowly raised his hand, almost without blinking. Then he pointed the stick in his hand at one little creature on the way. A little green snake. The animal was hissing quietly, blocking the passage even in a little part.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. He looked at the small serpent, then at Clay.

It hit him. He started laughing.

-No… no!! It can’t be!! You’re afraid of snakes! I can’t believe it!!-. He grabbed his belly, never stop laughing. -The top student of the Knights Academy, the menacing guy who pointed a freaking sword towards me one hour ago is afraid of a cute little snake! This is awesome!-. He even wiped away some tears he was laughing so hard.

Clay was trembling, still pointing at the animal.

-A-Aaron, t-that…!-.

-Relax, we’ll avoid it! Wow, with all the things, snakes…-.

-B-But A-Aaron…!-.

-I said relax! Everything is gonna be…-. The archer felt a sting on his ankle. -… fine?-. As soon as the snake bit him, it quickly disappeared in the forest.

Clay looked terrified. It was kinda something seeing such a strong emotion on his static face. He grabbed him from behind, dragging him toward a rock on the side of the way. He made him sit down, kneeling closer to the wound.

He was taking deep breaths. Almost like he was hyperventilating.

-O-Okay, this is fine. W-we just need to identifying the snake, so we’ll know if the poison is deadly or not! Okay, Animal Care, page forteen, s-snakes… Dark Forest…-. He started massaging his temples. -Come on, come on! I studied that just a month ago! Why can’t I remember it right when I need it? Come on!!!-. He kept rubbing his head, frustrated and scared.

And Aaron was surprised. Because knights were confident, brave, always sure about themselves. And yet, the alpha zombie was on his knees, trying desperately to find a solution. He didn’t look like a zombie now. Just like a kid.

Just like himself.

The archer felt the leg go numb. Still wasn’t scared, but it was definitely not a good feeling. He put his hand on Clay’s shoulders. They were strong. But the kid was close to crying.

-Chill for a second, will ya?-.

-B-But it might be deadly, if we don’t act fast…!-.

-We are already losing a lot of time freaking out. So, what we need, is to close our eyes and relax. For at least a minute.-. Aaron shrugged. -Then, we’ll see if bad lil snake is a cute small killer! Worse could happen, I might just die!-.

Clay widened his eyes.

-I can’t risk something like…!-.

-You still don’t know what snake was, do you? So what’s the difference?-. He finally stopped rebutting. -Now, eyes closed, mind open! Like my cousin Annie always says! You know, she’s a yoga instructor!-. Aaron took a long breath. -Calm down, calm down. Think about something that makes you feel good about yourself!-. He didn’t even have to try hard for it. His brain was constantly in joy mode after all.

Clay was still tense under his hands. For his was probably more difficult. But he breathed as well.

-L-Like what? What should I think of?-.

-I don’t know, what makes you feel good?-.

-Training.-.

-Something less tiring?-.

-Training indoor?-.

He was a lost cause indeed.

Aaron rolled his eyes under the eyelids. He numbness was reaching his kneecap. It was like a sleepy leg, but much more intense. And way colder.

He decided to ignore it.

-How about something from your village? From Grinstead I remember the river, the fried fish, the nice people… oh, and of course my family!-. Aaron grinned. -How about you?-.

Clay was lost in thoughts, it was clear. Because he stopped trembling.

-I don’t know, Dnullib is not that colorful.-.

-It doesn’t have to be! You just need something nice in mind!-.

-Well… the housekeeper of the orphanage was always nice to me. She brought me a lot of books with stories about knights and once she bought a candy apple for me when she went in the capital for a convention.-. The swordsman breathed out. -… I feel better, actually.-.

Aaron smiled.

-See? I told you it was going to…-. He opened his eyes. -Wait, did you say orphanage?-.

Clay looked as surprised as he was. He probably didn’t mean to tell that. He lowered his head, looking at his leg. Aaron could hardly feel the brunette’s cold hand on his ankle. But he could see his finger tracing on his skin.

-The distance between the teeth is one centimeter and four millimeters. The snake was green, but I noticed some red spots behind the head. We are in the Dark Forest, so the closest font of water is pretty much far away…-. He took another deep breath. -… it’s a skaling venomari, common type, classic snake in this kind of environment. His venom…-. He smiled in relief. -It causes paralysis and in some cases even to the pray to go unconscious, but nothing more. And it will go away in at least one hour.-. Without hesitation he ripped the sleeve of his suit and bandaged his ankle.

Aaron kept his eyes on him for all the time. He finally was more relaxed, and it was good. He was even smiling, and for once it seemed real.

But what about the rest?

-Ehm, Clay?-.

-Yes?-.

-Bro, I don’t wanna force you… but, like, are you orphan?-. He bit his tongue. He really didn’t know the world “delicacy”.

Clay looked at him. But nothing changed about his eyes, still focused.

-I thought you already knew. I mean, you’re pretty close to Lance.-.

-Lance knows?-.

-And Macy and Axl. With or without my intervention. Honestly, I didn’t tell you because I figured you would have just realized it by yourself.-. He kept working on his wound while talking. It seemed like he did that many times before.

With other people. Or on himself.

Aaron looked at him in disbelieve.

-You think I’m that smart?-.

-Sure.-.

-I thought you didn’t like my surviving skills! You’re always keeping that serious face of yours, it makes you look like you’re always angry!-. The archer made a squeak when the numbness reached his side. He wanted to kick it away, but he couldn’t move the leg.

Clay noticed, massaging his limb.

-I’m not angry, I’m concentrated. I need to be focused to be a knight.-.

-Here we go again…-.

-Why do you hate knights so much?-.

Aaron shook his head.

-I don’t hate them, they are cool dudes. I just don’t like how they are so similar to each other! I could pick one knight in one army in one position, and it wouldn’t be different from another!-. He crossed his arms on his chest. -It was my parents who sent me here, it wasn’t my decision. So I’m not gonna follow their rules just because I have to. I don’t wanna be like the others, ‘cause I’m not. This is it. It’s nothing about them, actually.-. Kinda weird he was talking about it to the embodiment of all the things he didn’t like about the knights.

Clay didn’t seem offended. He got up.

-Can you walk?-.

-Ehm, I can jump on one leg?-.

-Here, let me help.-. He supported his body, putting a hand on his back and one on his chest. -We’ll proceed with caution. If you start feel numb, don’t panic, it’s normal. I’ve got you.-. He smiled at him, with plenty of determination.

And Aaron believed him. It made him feel better.

They started walking again, way slower than before. The Dark Forest was even more silent now. Their steps were almost the only sounds that could be hear. The wind was fading, it wasn’t as cold ad before. It was almost like the forest wanted to give them a break.

Aaron was starting to feel his belly weird. His other leg was feeling funny to. The grabbed Clay’s shoulder for keeping balance.

-… why do you wanna be a knight?-.

-It’s my destiny.-.

-Yeah, right, but why?-. The archer gave him a curious look. -You are so desperate into becoming one, but there must be a better reason! What is your incredible and dramatic story behind this wish?-. Even though their differences, he didn’t dislike Clay. He was cool, strong, clever, the kind of person you would like to have near in this kind of situations. And it felt bad to know that he was just one of many others.

The orphan knight, who decided to become a brave warrior in order to protect the kingdom, finding his missing parents and accomplishing his ultimate wish: being the best knight of all.

It was written. It was done. He didn’t even need him to answer.

Clay looked a little confused. He stared longer than he thought.

Then he shrugged. The top student of the Academy, always serious and implacable… shrugged.

-It’s what I was meant to be.-.

Aaron blinked. It couldn’t be it.

-But what about defending the realm? Finding your family and all that palapa?-.

-Of course, that is my mission too. But it’s not what made me decide. Maybe it’s silly, but….-. Clay brought a fist on his heart. -I just know it’s what I need to do. Guiding a team of knights, saving lives, defeating every kind of monsters I can find!-. His voice suddenly sounded incredibly enthusiastic. -There is nothing I would love more than being a part of this kingdom. With my shield, and my sword.-.

The archer looked at him in disbelieve. His torso was getting heavier as the numbness spread.

-What about… well, your parents?-. Again, delicacy really wasn’t in his vocabulary.

But Clay smiled at him.

-I wondered about them. A lot, actually. But Dnullib is a poor village, I guess they couldn’t maintain me. I don’t blame them. And yeah, sometimes it’s hard, not knowing where you come from.-. He sighed. -Especially when I heard about everybody’s family, and how great their parents are. It makes me feel kinda jelous.-.

Aaron felt guilty. And sorry for him.

-Clay…-.

-But it’s okay. I have a purpose. And since I got here, I found people that made me realize that I don’t have to think about what I don’t have.-. The brunette glared at him. -And they made me realize… knights are not all the same, Aaron, starting from you. You are everything but ordinary. You’ll become a knight like nobody else.-.

The archer grinned. That made him kinda proud.

-You think?-.

-I have no doubt. And look at Macy, she is noble and brave, but also an incredibly lovable person. And Axl? He is strong and compassionate. Lance, even with his flaws… many, many flaws…-. Aaron snickered. -He is a skilled person. And also, incredibly sensible.-.

He laughed at the idea.

-He would totally deny that!-.

-And Jestro, even if he doesn’t think it's possible, is a great and strong person. Just in a different way.-. Clay looked straight in his eyes. -This for telling… I don’t think the knights are all the same. I think they all have their peculiarities. Like with your family, every member has his own skill.-. He smiled. -Some knights are incredible. And if I’ll ever become as great as them, I’ll finally feel at home in this realm. And for doing that, I don’t need a family. -. He was blushing a little. They were both tired, and far away from home. Even if he didn’t feel like himself at talking that much, that place was just for them.

Aaron smiled. His legs were gone. And he was starting to see less clear.

-For an alpha zombie, you are pretty cool.-.

-Alpha zom… Aaron!!-.

He was really tired, and his body wasn’t responding. It didn’t feel scary. Because he was fearless, and it was too funny, and somehow having Clay to look after him while he was out, made him feel protected. Maybe it was nice, to be a real knight.

Maybe it was okay, if he was going to be as cool as him.

Aaron couldn’t stop laughing. Clay’s frown was just hilarious for some reason. Especially after he saw how much kindness he was hiding from everybody. But they were back at the Academy, and of course the top student was back.

But it was too funny.

The brunette glared at him, sitting near his bed in the infirmary.

-Stop laughing, this is not fun!-.

-Sorry, just… I don’t think I’ll ever take you seriously again! You are a really nice person with a gigantic fear of snakes! This is priceless!-. He kept laughing, even if his ankle stung a bit.

Clay blushed a little, looking away.

-If this is your way of treating someone who’s been worried about you, then maybe I overestimated your valor!-.

-Don’t be mean, come on! We’re safe! And we had a pretty neat adventure!-. Aaron snickered. -Of course, I’ve been unconscious while the squarebots from the Academy arrived, but I’m sure it was as interesting as the rest of the trip!-. He kept massaging his legs. They were fine, but he still felt like there were ants on it.

The brunette crossed his arms on his chest, visibly irritated.

-First, no, it was everything but fun. They scolded me for an hour for this violation, while you were sleeping peacefully! And second, I don’t understand how can you be so calm about all the situation! If it wasn’t for sir Brickland, we could still be in the Dark Forest!-.

Apparently, the old knight liked to go for long night walk around the Academy. After he noticed that Clay’s sword was near the gate, and remembering to who he assigned the kid, it was a matter of time checking both their beds and calling the security.

Aaron shrugged.

-It’s life.-.

-Why, you…! Argh, I give up! I don’t think I’ll ever understand you!-. Clay sighed, putting his hand on his knees. He seemed tired, way more than usual.

But he was ready to drag him to the Academy all by himself.

Aaron smiled at him.

-Clay?-.

-What now?-.

-Thanks. You kinda gave me a pretty big hand out there. If we were… when we will be in a battlefield together, I’ll definitely choose you as my companion!-.

The brunette looked at him with surprise.

-Really?-.

-Yeah, man! You were awesome! I mean, you know about orientation, animals, you are ready to fight, you are crazy strong! But you have your weakness, and this is fine. Everybody has their weak point, just like super… aahh!!-. The archer screamed without warning.

Clay jumped on his chair, looking at him worriedly.

-What is it?? Does the wound still hurt??-.

-No! I just found the perfect name!-.

-Pardon?-.

Aaron gave him the finger guns.

-Clayman! It’s perfect, like a real superhero!-.

Clay blinked in confusion.

-I don’t… why?-.

-Because it’s what you are! A superhero! Ah, man, this is awesome! One of my best friend is a superhero! This is great, my sis Avery will be so jealous! You know, she loves superheroes! She’s a huge nerd in that sense, but you should see how proud she is about her collection!-.

The brunette seemed lost. He sighed in resignation. And then he just smiled, sitting down again. He shook his head.

-I’ll definitely never understand you.-.

-That makes the two of us, but it’s fine! Way more fun!-.

-Did you say best friend?-.

-Yeah, Clayman! Just wait, you’ll see!-. Aaron winked at him.

Clay just kept shaking his head. He was one of a kind. Like a normal knight, but at the same time like no other. And now Aaron couldn’t wait to know more about him. About all the others. The archer was different, but he wasn’t the only one. And maybe, just maybe, being a knight was going to be as fun as riding a rocket over the building of the Academy.

…

…

…

Years later Aaron would find the old bite of the snakes on his ankle. He would smile, thinking about how he loves being a knight, how he met a lot of incredible warriors, how using his hover shield for jumping over things is safer… and funnier than with the rocket. And how Clay is still the great superhero, scared of snakes and ready to save everybody.

_ -Yeah, because you shouldn’t mess with the Clayman!-. _

No matter what.

No matter at what cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Christmas, I really did! But I was kinda overwhelmed by my love for this festivity... and I kinda went in Germany right after ^^" It was really cool, and I even found a shop window dedicated to Nexo Knights! It was great, they had Lance, Macy and Axl all made of Legos! <3
> 
> But back to the chapter!  
> Is it just me who absolutely love Aaron's "Clayman"? I think Lance called Clay like this once too, but then it was only a thing between the archer and the swordsman. I find it so cute ^ ^  
> As I said, I really like these two together. Not sure as a ship, but certainly as really good friends. They respect each other a lot and it's beautiful. So I just decided to write about when exactly Aaron started to develop this admiration for the top student of the Academy ;) All the names I used for Aaron's family are completely made up, nothing is canon. I just find funny to make all their names start with an A ^^"  
> The last sentence is a reference from the show. If you get it, then you are probably crying T-T ... or maybe it's just me and my over emotional side ^^"  
> Hope you liked it and, of course, hope it was worth the wait!  
> Next one, and I'm really happy about it, our Jester man Jestro <3
> 
> P.S. Besides the usual "please let me know about possible errors 'cause I'm not freaking English", who's hyper for the upcoming season?? 'CAUSE I AM!!! YUHUUU!!! <3 (Nexo Knights and Ninjago are giving me so much joy lately, I'm blessed by this beautiful Lego cartoons!)


	7. Jestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining my desire to make a longer chapter to compensate the long wait and my undying love for Claytro generated the longest chapter of this collection, probably ^^"  
> So, warnings, mentions of bullying and anorexia (only hinted for the second one and in a light form). I do not in every way incourage this kind of behaviour, all the actions here are just for the sake of the story (and because I find entertaining make my favorite characters suffer... I HAVE A PROBLEM)  
> Enjoy ^^"

Be a knight, he said. You’ll be able to express your potential, he said.

It took, how much? One year, if not less for Jestro to realize that no, he wasn’t suit up for being a brave warrior with a shiny armor. And listening to the only constructive advice he had ever received in his life, consequentially following the idea of a complete stranger, hadn’t been his brightest idea.

Not that he didn’t like being here. He didn’t love it, but he appreciated enough.

He had his own room, it was good. No roommates, that was for the best, he was already nervous without having to share personal space.

Food was good. Better than those pieces of stinky bread he used to steal from the town baker. It was probably for making him grow up tough and buff. Nice thought. Nice enough to make him forget his pale skin and his spaghetti arms.

The teachers were pretty severe, if not the all the adults in the Academy: the librarian, the chefs, the janitors, the maintenance guy, everybody had those serious eyes. Not the “I would slap you if only I wasn’t working” kind of look, more like the “you think this was going to be fun? Boy, you thought wrong” kind of look. But at least it was the closest thing that Jestro ever had to parenting.

Oh. Yeah. That.

There was a specific reason why being at the Academy wasn’t something he “loved” to be. Actually, two reasons. But the first one was also why people never took him seriously as a kid… and human being, probably. Ah ah, jester hat, funny falls, really amusing. It wasn’t that bad, at least not always. When he was able to forget how much humiliating it was, the others’ laughs were kinda nice. Sometimes.

The main reason why the Academy wasn’t great was something he discovered as soon as he entered. The fact that, one way or another, everybody was able to figure out and make a big deal of where you came from.

If, you came from something.

_ -You heard about…?-. _

_ -Yeah. How can he walk around school normally?-. _

_ -Pretty pathetic if you ask me.-. _

_ -I know. The Knights Academy is not for him.-. _

Without even noticing, Jestro had started every morning at the Academy with a big cup of hot milk and the insidious whisperings of his classmates. Or, to be specific, just schoolmates. It was a little disturbing that they knew about him even without being in the same class.

Jestro looked at the mug. He liked milk. All white, like classic actors and comedians’ make up. Like Jokes Knightly, his hero. He was the best. At least people laughed at his jokes, not at him.

More laughs behind him. He just drunk a little and closed his eyes.

Just a little bit, the time was absolutely precise. Until…

-Good morning, Jestro.-.

Another good thing about the Academy? Hanging out with his first and only friend.

Clay sat down near him. It was something he had always done, since they first started to gather around at the same table. It was a little gesture, but it made him feel like he was welcomed. Not in front, but nearby.

Even if from that distance, the different size of their shoulders was evident.

-Morning, Clay.-.

-Only milk?-.

-Not hungry today. I’ll deal with it during lunch.-. Jestro shrugged. Even if his shoulders felt so stiff. He could still hear something behind. Or maybe it was just him.

Clay nodded, even with that serious face.

-Do so, you shouldn’t neglect health, especially towards nutrition.-.

Jestro looked at Clay’s plate. Of course, his meals were always balanced: two slices of brown bread, two spoons of hypocaloric jam, half apple, one glass of milk and two nuts. Everything was in order, but Jestro could have sworn the apple was full the last time they had breakfast together.

Maybe it was just him. An apple? Really?

Another whisper on his back made him shiver. Cold and malevolent. It made him want to just get up and run away. But that was just their plan. He wasn’t stupid, unlike what everybody thought.

He sighed.

-The cafeteria is so noisy…-.

Clay nodded. He, unlike him, wasn’t distracted. Just like a real knight, ready to go down no matter what. Eating like he was completely alone in the room. Jestro wouldn’t be surprised if he started to train in the middle of the cafeteria, like nobody was there.

Seeing him so secure made himself feel better.

At least a little.

-Are we gonna meet later for lunch?-.

-Ehm, sure.-.

_ -Can you even believe it?-. _

_ -I don’t, in fact! How can she be around him?-. _

_ -I expected better from the princess!-. _

_ -Maybe she’s not what I think she was…-. _

Clay was busy with his solo training. It was his thing: right after group training he was on his own to practice stuff. Jestro always assumed it was like asking for some privacy.

Macy wasn’t less determinate to train, she was already embracing her big mace, swinging around like a senior knight. Jestro still couldn’t believe how much strength a princess could have. Let alone a kid princess.

He approached her as soon as he could.

-E-Ehm… Macy?-.

The princess threw her weapon against the target, smashing it. She smiled in victory, finally facing him. She was a little sweaty, but still radiant.

-Yes?-.

-Just out of curiosity… did your classmates treated you differently lately?-.

She gave him a confused look. Legit, for a confusing question.

-What do you mean?-.

-You know… like you’re doing something wrong?-.

-Besides being here instead of doing princess-like things, like practicing the salute and stuff?-.

Jestro sighed. He didn’t want to go on and ask her directly “are you being bullied because you know me?”. Neither he wanted to ignore the fact. Rumors about an annoying orphan lucky enough to be close to the princess were spreading. And with the fact that the princess was hanging with a juggling looser like him, knowing that he also wasn’t from an important family didn’t add anything better.

He felt guilty. She didn’t deserve that. Not at all.

-I mean if you… if your classmates think of you in some way because… “someone” is not, you know, like you. Important. In family terms, eh.-. He was blushing. For shame and embarrassment. That was as far as he could go.

Macy was still looking weirdly at him. But then she let out a little gasp. She looked around herself, then she came closer to him, whispering.

-To be completely honest… I did have some jerks complaining about that “someone”.-. That only amplified Jestro’s bad feeling. -I guess it’s only normal, thinking about the situation. But you know what? I don’t care at all.-. She gave him a pat on the shoulder. -Because I can be myself here, so no matter what the others say, I’ll never change. And… I’ll never listen to rumors without proves, ever again.-. She looked deadly serious all of the sudden.

But she was so determinate, and strong. And it definitely made him feel better knowing that she didn’t care. He really wished he was like her.

Clay gestured towards them.

-Okay guys, let us have a break!-.

As always, the best moment of the day.

Jestro sat on the battle ground with Macy and Clay, taking out his lunch box. It was something that remained from the time he used to steal stuff: stealing some foods and holding it on a container for later, in case he was extremely famish. Of course, it wasn’t stealing anymore, and it made him feel a little better. He managed to get some bread, blueberry jam and peanut butter. The perfect mix, and definitely the perfect snack.

As soon as he had his first bite, the princess was already on with a can of chocolate cookies, talking about the latest attempt of King Halbert to make her leave the Academy: he tried to make a deal, one day of the week without princess duties. Tempting, but definitely not enough, and Macy had been forced to watch her father sobbing and begging.

According to her, he went back to normal in a couple of minutes.

That made him laugh. It was always strange, because Jestro and the princess were the only ones doing that. Jestro could have sworn he never heard Clay laugh, not even a single time. It was both fascinating and extremely uncomfortable.

Because he was a really good listener, smiling and nodding during the conversation and giving the feeling to be understood. Yet, did he enjoy himself?

His snack was an apple and two cubes of chocolate.

Weren’t them eight, like, a week ago? Ah, he really was paranoid, wasn’t he?

Jestro shrugged and keep eating his sandwich.

_ -Pff, figures. They are both weird.-. _

_ -First the princess, then the big guy.-. _

_ -Is he putting together his personal army?-. _

_ -I wouldn’t be surprised, have you looked at him?-. _

It was cold. The soup, and the atmosphere.

Jestro wanted to eat with closed eyes, but it didn’t really make that much of a difference. In fact, not knowing where those nasty comments came from was even worse. They could be everywhere. All about making him feel even more different. And wrong.

-Are you okay?-.

Jestro jumped on his seat. He didn’t see big Axl coming.

That was how much lost in thoughts he was.

The big guy sat in front of him, smiling naturally. Different from Clay and the near seat thing, but it looked more like he was giving him his spaces. Since he got into the tournament team, Axl started to hang out with them more often, apparently after knowing more about Clay. He had a large bowl full of meat and vegetables, with a strong scent of spices and… anchovy?

Jestro made a nervous laugh. That guy seemed harmless, but the weight was pretty intimidating.

-Y-Yeah, totally fine! I was just… thinking.-.

Axl nodded, not completely convinced. He took a spoon full of his meal, chewing slowly. Like he was thinking too.

-You know, now we are teammates. No need to train alone and deal with everything without help. If you have a problem, you can talk about it!-.

Jestro smiled a little. At least he was friendly.

-I’m fine, really.-.

-Mhm, if you say so.-. He took another spoon. -I don’t think we talked much, me and you. I wanted to know more about you, and maybe talking about me!-. He really was a good person. -For starting, come from Digginton. It’s a pretty humble place, but I love it! My parents own an inn, our food is the best!-. Axl smiled proudly, raising the spoon to the sky.

Jestro laughed a little. It was clear where all that love for food came from.

Always from parents, always from a family.

The soup was getting really cold.

-I see, sounds really great.-.

-It is! How about you?-.

-H-Huh?-.

-Where are you from?-. Axl smiled. -I’m not great at geography, but I like to know about more places! Especially if they are famous for good food! So?-.

Jestro looked at him hesitantly. In the meanwhile, he would’ve sworn the whispers started to getting louder. It gave him stomachache. He couldn’t bring himself to finish the dish. Not that he was that hungry anyway.

He sighed.

-I came from Knightonia.-.

-The capital? Wow, you must live in a pretty nice house!-.

-N-Not really, can we not talk about it?-. The rumors were getting louder.

Axl looked confused. Then he suddenly got up, looking over Jestro’s shoulders. He inhaled… and then let out the loudest burp Jestro ever heard in his life. Jestro turned around. The kids in the next table gave them a disgusted look and then ran away with hands over their noses.

Then, the whispers were gone.

Jestro watched Axl with amazement. As soon as the big guy sat down, looking like he did absolutely nothing, Clay appeared. No way to know when exactly he arrived. He sat on the place next to Jestro, then looked at Axl with serious eyes.

-That was unpolite, Axl.-.

-It was, but not about me. I can’t help it, my stomach is not good at digesting jerks!-.

And it was both disgusting and admirable. But Jestro questioned why Axl gave himself only a little look, after concentrating only on Clay. Like he was genuinely worried about him. His giant meal rested in front of him getting cold. Like Jestro’s soup.

And Clay’s piece of bread, left untouched for the rest of the lunch.

_ -Why him? With all the people, why him?-. _

_ -I wanted a Richmond’s attention!-. _

_ -It’s so unfair, he’s not even like him!-. _

_ -He doesn’t deserve to talk to him!-. _

It’s not like he wanted to have it. Simply, after Lance’s act at the school play, he happened to be the one Lance heard the most cheering. The blonde was something else and watching in disbelief him signing his hat made him too happy.

It wasn’t a secret Jestro enjoyed theatre and comedy. It was one of his many dreams being an actor, but like most of things in his life it’s probably not going to work out. Not even with someone like Lance as a co-actor. Yeah, the blonde was a bit – a lot – too much rude, but he was undoubtedly a good knight and a pretty good actor too. Leaving the tournament team had been the best decision, even without Lance’s incentive. It was only without him that they won the competition, it was for the best. Jestro knew.

But he didn’t know why Clay told him to wait for a call from Merlok the magician. Knowing the brunette, he probably found a solution for him. He always did. 

Finding a lonely place wasn’t hard. Especially since the place was weapons storehouse near the training ground. Especially since outside it was raining like there was no tomorrow.

The perfect conclusion, for his escape.

Jestro sneezed. He never had a strong skin, and he didn’t like cold at all. But it was better here than in the Academy, where all the kids were too busy giving him glares to acknowledge the fact that Lance didn’t even like him. The only reason he gave him the autograph was probably out of compassion… or maybe because Jestro really was screaming a lot his name.

Besides the fact that he was going to cherish that hat for the rest of the eternity, there wasn’t much to complain at him. Jestro liked his act. Fans be fans.

A loud thunder made him shiver. It was cold and dark in the storehouse, but besides the assigned squarebot no normal people would had wanted to come here, so he was safe. Technically, no knight-in-training was allowed to be here too, but the feeling of being exposed to the whispering was enough to stop him from return to the building. A punishment didn’t sound so bad. In the worst scenario he just had to talk to Clay about the problem, he was the one that usually covered his troubles.

But he couldn’t. He didn’t want another disgusted look on him. Especially not Clay’s.

The door suddenly slammed open. Jestro jumped, thinking the worst. Instead, he just found none other than Lance Richmond. Soaked hair, messed up suit and an angry growl on his face. That was not the face of a star.

As soon as he spotted him, the blonde grunted.

-Can’t I have a bit of privacy??-.

Jestro winced, getting up.

-I-I can leave, if you want!-.

-… you know what, whatever.-. Lance sighed. -Just, don’t make too much noise, I’m not in the mood right now. I had a bad encounter and I need to stop thinking about it.-. He sat right next to the door wide open, like he was watching the rain outside.

Jestro swallowed, trying his best not to move.

-An encounter…?-. He should’ve probably be quiet, especially since he had never been alone with him, not even when he was in the team. That alone mad him nervous.

Lance looked at him. He huffed.

-That uptight knight, you know?-.

-Clay?-.

-Him! I can’t believe I still hang around that guy, he always goes and makes me… argh!!-. The blonde crossed his arms. -He acts like he’s all that, but he’s just gonna end up hurt! And here I am, being the amazing person that I am, worried about someone like him! Ha, figures!-. Even so, there wasn’t even a tiny bit of Lance’s usual arrogance in his voice. More like an upset tone, even a little disappointed… by himself?

Jestro unconsciously got closer to him.

-What happened?-.

-… he was training.-.

-… are we talking about the same Clay?-. He laughed a little. -I mean, it’s what he always does. Are you upset about that? E-Ehm, not that it’s a bad thing, you know!-. He needed to remind himself who he was talking too. And then again, about all the people mad because of it.

Lance looked at him, straight in the eyes.

That snooty attitude was gone, and for once Jestro saw him genuinely worried for someone. The blonde’s eyes fell on the ground in a gloomy way.

-He was training… like, ten minutes ago.-.

-I… I still not get…?-.

-He was training on the training ground, Jestro! For the King’s sake, he was under this storm like it was perfectly fine, but it wasn’t!-. Lance suddenly got up. -I spotted him there, after who knows how much time, and it took him all the training I DON’T DO to get him under a roof! And you know what was his reaction? You know what he said to me??-. There was fire in his eyes. His wet hair fell all over his face.

Jestro swallowed.

-… wha… what did he…?-.

-He just went, completely soaked in rain, and told me “how dare you interrupt my training!”! And then he just left!!-. Lance grunted, kicking a sword nearby that fell on the ground. -I get why he’s like this! I really do, I swear! But I can’t just stay calm why he’s an ungrateful jerk that no matter what I do, he’ll never even try to act differently!-. He grabbed his own hair. -Does he think I’m a training maniac like him and I somehow enjoy sparring all day?? Does he even realize why I do this?? I never had to care about people before!! Does he think he’s so special that I… I…-. He screamed in anger, then sat down again, completely spent.

Jestro was speechless. Now he knew why Lance wasn’t always appreciate for his acting skills. Simply because his actually sphere of emotions was way more intense and present. After that display of sorrow, he himself wasn’t sure if the school act had been really that good.

He didn’t know what to do. The rain was still falling.

He cleared his voice.

-I’m… sorry.-.

Lance gave him an unimpressed look. He furrowed his eyebrow.

-Thanks, I guess. Even if you’re the one always around him.-.

-Clay’s always nice to me.-.

-Of course he is. I just guess knowing someone’s past affect anybody, no matter in what way. At least he’s… a good guy.-. The blonde smiled, a little.

Jestro froze. Was Clay’s harsh behavior… his own fault? Did he find out about him being orphan, and got mad? But why? His eyes started to burn. He didn’t want to cry, let alone with Lance in the same room. He already thought of him as a weak. But it was too much, he didn’t want to be the cause of Clay’s bad humor. He didn’t want to be a burden.

He sniffed a little, trying to be as silent as possible.

Then, a lunch box was placed in front of him.

-What…?-.

-It’s Clay’s, I think. He probably lost it while he was training like the maniac he is.-. Lance shrugged. -If you see him, give it to him. He didn’t look like he ate that much lately.-.

Jestro nodded. Without thinking he opened the box. A single energy bar was left inside, still wrapped. Like there wasn’t even an intent.

_ -He’s gonna prank him.-. _

_ -Yeah, there’s no other way Fox would hang out with HIM.-. _

_ -Who does he think he is, taking the best archer?-. _

_ -No way following Aaron will be easy. Good riddance.-. _

When Clay said they were going to do something special for his last day at the Academy, Jestro thought – naively apparently – that it had something to do… with the actual Academy. A special training, cleaning duty, a good hour of books… the basic idea of Clay about “exciting”.

When, on Sunday, they sneaked out of the building and went straight to the capital, Jestro realized – hoped – that this wasn’t Clay’s idea. Because something other the training was already weird. Something related to violate the Academy’s rules was like calling for the apocalypse.

As soon as he spotted Aaron’s ginger hair he relaxed. Of course.

This scheme smelled like Fox indeed.

-Yo, guys! You made it! Though I wasn’t completely sure about you, Clayman.-.

Clay rolled his eyes.

-I want Jestro to have a good day. And regarding special occasions and… having fun, you are definitely more acculturate than me.-.

-Awn, thanks dude! So, we have the popstar of the day!-. Aaron smiled at Jestro. -How’re you doing, man? Must be pretty hardcore, leaving the Academy for becoming a magician! Super cool anyway, totally respect you!-.

Jestro smiled shily. He wasn’t sure magic was his way, but you never know, especially when everything else doesn’t go well. There was no damage into trying… not permanent damage, at least. Just another fiasco. But having Clay to believe in him was comforting.

The brunette giggled a little.

-That’s nice and all, but can we skip to the point? We only have one hour before sir Griffiphs starts to check every room, and we must be ready to go in case someone spots us.-.

Now Clay sounded like a criminal mastermind. Anxiety was back.

Aaron nodded, gesturing towards one of the roads. Knightonia was gigantic, built around the Jouster Dome and the Helbert’s castle. People around seemed friendly and serene, chatting while buying at the open stands. Jestro couldn’t shake off the feeling of multiple eyes on him. They weren’t at the Academy, there was no way strangers knew about him.

Still, his head was pounding.

-Here, guys! Come on!-. Aaron speeded up towards one of the squares around the city, full of kids and adults with a very excited look on their face.

Jestro followed the ginger, a bit confused. He turned to Clay.

-What’s going on?-.

Brunette made a sign to be quiet.

-I promise, it’s worth it.-.

And he couldn’t help it but trust him.

There was a big stage in the middle of the plaza. Suddenly, a dense blue smog spread, and none other than Merlok appeared. All the kids started clapping excitedly, the adults smiled in anticipation. All the eyes were on him.

Jestro watched in amazement. Merlok was a common figure in the Academy, but outside Clay and the royals few people could tell to be close to him. And the way he could attract everybody’s attention was art. He wished he could do the same in such a good way.

Merlok raised his magic stuff.

-Welcome, citizens! I’m sure you waited long enough! Let’s make some magic, shall we?-. And with this, a big spark erupted, flying towards the sky.

Suddenly, the night fell on the plaza. The kids whispered excitedly to each other.

Jestro looked around, a little worried.

-What is he going to do? Do I need a safe place?-. Funny that he was going to start his apprenticeship with that old man, and yet he seemed the only one afraid around.

He could easily predict how long he was going to last in the magic sector.

Clay gave him a smile, shaking his head.

-It’s perfectly safe. He practices a lot before presenting his tricks, always making sure everything goes as he plans. Just relax and watch.-.

He did. It was worth it.

As soon as darkness covered the place, thousands of stars appeared all over the sky. A shy moon came out of the clouds, shining with bright. Then, its shape changed. The moon started to look more like a woman figure. While the stars started to reunite, composing the appearance of a man. The man and the woman looked at each other, bowing to each other. Then they started to dance together, in the magnificence of the night. Merlok raised his stuff once again, and a bunch of colorful fireworks erupted, coloring the scene. The colors formed a ballroom for the couple, full of magic and love. The dance continued through all the area, lowering to be accessible to the public, where some kids were trying to reach the stars.

Then, the dance stopped. The two figures separated. The moon cried a little silver tear, the stars lost a part of themselves. The two gifts met, generating a sun. The morning star shined so brightly that it erased the night, putting an end to the performance.

The people applauded with enthusiasm, making whistles and cheering for the wizard. Merlok bowed to them, raising his hand to the sky.

-Thank you for being here, my people! We’ll see each other again!-. He smirked. -Sooner than you might think.-.

Jestro gulped. Did he know he was here?

No time to ask, he was already gone.

Aaron came to them, screaming and jumping.

-That was awesome! Did you see it? Of course you did, but did you see it?-.

Clay nodded.

-It was marvelous. It was a good idea after all.-.

-Dude, don’t underestimate the power of fun!-.

-But now, we shall return to the Academy.-.

Aaron put a frown.

-Come on, Clayman! We are in the town, we should at least enjoy ourselves for a while! We would arrive early anyway, why worrying now?-. He looked at Jestro. -You’re with me, right buddy?-.

Jestro didn’t know what to answer.

He looked at Clay, who still wore that serious look on his face. But then he glared at him and sighed.

-I’ll buy some caramelized apples, we’ll have a look around and then, we’ll go back. I won’t allow anything else but this.-. After Aaron made a scream of victory, Clay rolled his eyes and went to the stand with the apples.

Jestro smiled. That was definitely the longest break he’d ever seen Clay take awake – and not by much, judging from his sleeping routine. It felt good to know that he was willing to celebrate for him. It was little, and someone like him would had probably done that for everyone else, but it was still meaningful.

Aaron was jumping from one leg to another. It was weird not seeing him on his overboard. As soon as he started doing it, he became one of the greatest attraction of the Academy.

The only one, probably. The librarian’s collections of screwdrivers wasn’t all that special.

-I love Merlok’s shows! They are so… magical!-. The ginger gave him an enthusiastic look. -Can you believe that you’re gonna learn all those tricks? It’s awesome! I’m jealous, but not by much, because you’re gonna pull up shows even greater than his’s!-.

Jestro quickly shook his head.

-I-I’ll never be as good as Merlok!-.

-Never say never, dude. My bro Anton always says this, and now he’s a great business man! I know it sounds normal, but he told me his company has this Golden Factories in mind and…-. Aaron gulped, suddenly looking guilty. -… I did it again, didn’t I?-.

Jestro gave him a confused look. He lost the rest of his speech as soon as he named a brother. Jestro couldn’t help thinking about his own missing family. But seeing the ginger without a gigantic smile on his face was more than enough to bring him back.

-What?-.

-That thing with the… ehm…-. The ginger looked at the stand where Clay was, the brunette was finishing paying. -Can you give me an opinion on something? I’m good with parties and… well, wasting time, so I don’t know much about this kind of situations.-.

-What kind of situation?-.

Aaron sighed.

-When one of your friend is… different, and you don’t wanna treat him differently, because he’s unique and he shouldn’t be ashamed of it. But you still end up messing up, or at least you think, because he’s not that easy to read and maybe… I don’t know, am I too joyful to be with?-.

Jestro watched him mouth open. Was he talking about him? But that was probably one of the first time they hung out together, was it really that important?

-I… think you’re okay.-.

Aaron made a weak smile.

-I hope so. Man, sometimes I forgot how hard life is for the others. And it’s kinda frustrating how they act like it’s not a big deal. It’s not if they say it’s not, but I’m sure it’s just a face.-. He patted his shoulder. -Sorry I turned gloomy all of the sudden, let’s just enjoy the rest of the day!-.

Jestro blinked. He felt confused, weird out. And read, like the ginger just said out loud everything about him. How he knew about it, it was a mystery. One he didn’t want to discover.

Clay arrived, giving them the apples.

-The lady at the stand told me there’s a puppet show near the bakery.-.

-Awesome! Let’s go, Clayman!-. Aaron speeded up, holding his caramel apple in his mouth kinda like a horse.

Jestro took his apple, looking at the lucid covering.

-It’s a face?-.

-What?-.

-Ah, n-nothing!!-.

Clay looked at him with furrowed eyes. Then smiled.

-Come on, it’s your day. Let’s have fun.-. In his hands there was no apple.

- _Perhaps, young Jestro, you would make a fine royal jester._ -.

_ -Huh, well… okay, I’ll give it a shot!-. _

- _Yes! Yes! Fantastic! Very good!_ -.

Last month had been just… amazing.

Jestro sighed happily, waiting patiently while all the kids left the training ground. He was happy he wasn’t forced to train there anymore.

Since he left the Academy they had another tournament and he knew they would had won again. It was so obvious, they were just the perfect team: with Axl’s strength, Aaron’s aim, Macy’s determination, Lance’s skills and Clay’s direction, it was clear since the start who was going to gain the trophy. It had been a while since their victory, and finally Jestro found the time to check by and congratulate.

Especially with the little knight that, he knew for sure, was there even if the official training was other. As soon as another couple of kids left the ground, making the place at least a little quieter, Jestro came in, walking towards Clay.

It had been a while since they talked alone together, mostly because Merlok contacted him and made him try magic during the last weeks. And after making sure to fail every spell imaginable, the old wizard found him a job that seemed good for him. He had entertained the royal family, with some trials and errors, but obtaining also some good results. Being laughed at when he made his usual falls was still a little upsetting, but all the compliments that came after every performance were worth all the work. At least for now, he knew his purpose. It made him feel good.

And being far away from the Academy meant not hearing _them_. So, it made wonders for his mood and self-esteem. So, now he needed to thank him.

Clay was there, cleaning with attention the specific sword that, a week before, hit the target declaring the second victory of the team. He seemed better than the last time he saw him. He sure had less wounds than before, that was a good thing.

Jestro waved towards him, and he was instantly answered to.

-Good to see you, old friend.-. Clay smiled widely at him. He left the sword near to the storehouse, making sure it was nice and clean.

Jestro felt relieved. Not that he doubted, he was still one of the nicest person he had ever met. But it still made him feel good that he was happy to see him as much as Jestro was about him. Being funny was his purpose now but having someone to talk to was essential for him.

They sit on the steps of the field, side by side. Just how they used to.

-So, how is it going? I heard you won the tournament! It’s awesome.-.

Clay nodded. He seemed really proud.

-I’m not sure how I can explain it, but… we are in sync, Jestro. Perfectly balanced. We practiced our moves so much together that, when it was time to attack, I wasn’t even thinking! My body knew what to do, and everything went exactly how I planned.-. He sighed happily. -Maybe I’m being overly optimistic, but I think I found my team.-.

Jestro shook his head.

-You guys are so great! You’ll defend the realm one day, just see! And… with someone like you as a guide, you’ll be able to do anything, I just know it.-. He blushed a little. Maybe he was the one way too secure about it.

Clay looked at him with surprise. Then he smiled.

-Thank you, Jestro.-. That alone made Jestro feel satisfied. -How about you? When I heard about you being the royal jester, I must say, I was quite surprised.-.

Jestro made a sarcastic smile.

-Because I didn’t before?-.

-Because it doesn’t… never mind.-.

-No, what?-.

-… I still feel like you should make a pretty good knight. I know it sounds weird, especially since I was the one that contact Merlok for you.-. Clay put his hands together. -But you have something, a special strength that one day will be useful for our kingdom. Heh, sorry if I sound weird, it’s just a feeling.-. He scratched the back of his head.

Jestro felt lighter. Lately everybody kept complimenting him and it was the most amazing sensation he had ever felt. He smiled as much as he could, hoping his feelings were able to match his face.

-Thank you, Clay. For everything.-.

Clay reciprocated, patting his back.

-No worries, my friend.-.

Friend. It was really a nice word.

But then…

-Well, well, if it isn’t the knight without beginning!-.

Jestro gulped. The whispers. But for the first time, they were loud and extremely near. A bunch of kids approached, smirking maliciously at them. Nobody was around but them, and suddenly Jestro realized that maybe having at least the principal Brickland around would had been good. He didn’t want them. He didn’t want them to return.

Clay tensed immediately. He got up.

-The training is over, fellas. You should leave.-.

-Why so? Can’t we just say hello to our favorite orphan?-.

Jestro shivered. They never did. They never mentioned that out loud. It was like being slapped. All his good mood had vanished. Jestro got up as well, standing near Clay. He never wanted this. He never wanted to be this exposed, especially not with him.

One of the kid went near Clay.

-Besides, we need to talk about a few things. Oh?-. He turned to Jestro. -Are you having a private conversation? Are we interrupting some intimate moment?-.

Another one erupted in a loud laugh.

-Maybe we should leave, shouldn’t we? It wouldn’t be the first time!-.

-Ahah, good one!-. The last joined as well.

Jestro felt his insides turn cold. He wished he hadn’t return to the Academy. He wished he never went to it! Why did he have to question about himself every time? It was like getting heavier and heavier, even after all that time away.

He checked Clay. He was rigid and serious. Jestro was scared about what he really was thinking. The brunette sighed.

-If you’re here just for your usual parade of arrogance, then I should warn ya, I’m sick of it.-. Jestro widened his eyes. He knew? For all this time he knew, and didn’t care?

The kid huffed.

-Too bad, we aren’t. At least not until you, like everybody else, realize that certain people are not allowed in the Academy. This fact alone brings shame to this place!-.

Clay clenched his fists, his knuckles turned white.

-It’s an unreasonable way of thinking, and you know it!-.

The kid snickered.

-Do I?-.

-You think you are better than anybody else just because you know where you come from.-. The brunette looked at him straight in the eyes. -But if there’s something I’ve learn from watching the senior knights I admire so much is that, no matter where you come from, you are what you do. Which in you case is, apparently, whining for your defeat against us at the tournament.-.

The kid widened his eyes in anger.

Jestro didn’t know what to do. Now it was clear why those kids were so bitter. But going after Clay because Jestro wasn’t at the Academy? That was too much.

He tried to put himself between them.

-Don’t fight, you’ll get in trouble!-.

-None of your business, you useless jester!-. The kid raised a hand on him.

-You leave him alone!-. Clay pushed him away from Jestro.

The kid snapped. He clenched his fist. And then punched the brunette in the face, throwing him to the ground. He grunted.

-Don’t you even dare touch me again, you loser!-.

It was one thing insulting himself.

It was another with his friend.

Jestro saw red. Next thing he knew, those three were on the ground watching him like he was one of the monsters in Merlok’s books. Jestro didn’t know he was that strong, but didn’t care. Nobody was whispering, and he was going to make sure this was the end of it.

He pointed at the “leader” of the gag, determinate for the first time in his life.

-You must be really proud of yourself! Wow, tormenting kids just because they don’t have parents, what an amazing way to become a true knight! If you really saw actual knights going around and insulting orphans, let me know! Overwise, this will just prove you are the only one here who doesn’t have a reason to be!-.

The kid was speechless. He looked at his friends in disbelieve.

-I… don’t…-.

-What? What?? Just because I let everybody laugh at me doesn’t mean I don’t have anything to say about it! And if you think I’m just a joke to make fun of with no feelings or thoughts towards you, then you are way dumber than I thought!-. Jestro could feel tears coming, but it was the anger growing inside him. -I’ve had enough of your games! I’m so sick of it, and I won’t stand back when you insult one of the few people who’s always been good to me!-.

The kid swallowed hard.

-Why… do you care?-.

Jestro widened his eyes. He screamed.

-Because he doesn’t think less about who I am!! He deserves to be a knight because he IS a real knight! And I’m not ashamed of being an orphan, if this means I’m different for stupid jerks like you!!-. His throat felt dry. It was like finishing a marathon, Jestro felt spent. He didn’t feel regret, nor sadness.

Just calmness.

He didn’t want what was coming next. Clay’s weird look, those guys’ indifference, or even just dealing with the afterward of his speech. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Thinking that it was true. He wasn’t ashamed of his origins, and that was final.

He opened them again.

The kid wore the most confused look he had ever seen.

-… you’re an orphan?-.

-Slackers! What are you doing there?-.

Principal Brickland came into his view, running towards them. Good. Because at that moment, Jestro had no idea how to deal with the situation from now on.

_ -I’ll never listen to rumors without proves, ever again.-. _

__

_ -No need to train alone and deal with everything without help.-. _

__

_ -I just guess knowing someone’s past affect anybody, no matter in what way.-. _

__

_ -And it’s kinda frustrating how they act like it’s not a big deal.-. _

The whispering outside stopped.

Now it was only in his head.

-There, Moorington.-. Principal Brickland gave Clay and ice patch. -It’s just a hit, the mark should be gone in a few days. Those slackers clearly don’t know how to give a punch!-. The brunette put the ice on the bruise on his cheek, squeezing firmly.

They were at the infirmary. Clay was sitting on the bed with his legs on the side, while Jestro was on a chair. Brickland was standing, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. Understandable, right in front of him was his top student.

Jestro looked at him shily.

-How about… them?-.

The old knight looked at him with a sly smile.

-Detention didn’t seem enough, so I called their parents. I think they are spending the worst minutes of their life right now. They should be a solved problem.-. He heard Clay murmuring something under his breath. -What was that, Moorington?-.

The brunette seemed ashamed, he kept looking at the ground.

-… a true knight must be able to stand up for himself.-.

Jestro swallowed. He didn’t even know how to start a conversation directly at him.

Brickland sighed. He got on one knee, lowering and Clay’s height and looking straight in his eyes, with a hand on his shoulder.

-Listen here. It’s true, a knight must stay strong in front of every opponent… but he’s not invincible. You’re not invincible, and if there’s an enemy you can’t defeat, searching for help is not a cowardly thing to do. Truth to be told, it’s one of the greatest demonstration of intelligence and trust.-. He got up. -Also, being able to rely on someone it’s another quality. A knight is nothing, without good comrades.-. He gave Jestro a meaningful look. -I have to deal with some papers, I’ll check on you later. Stay here and rest, Moorington.-. Then he left.

Jestro felt the pressure. Probably for the first time since he met Clay. He didn’t want to be nervous with him, it was like giving up all his confidence.

Even more than after all this story.

-… I didn’t know they were bothering you.-. Clay looked sadly at him. -Sorry.-.

Jestro shook his head.

-They weren’t. I can’t believe I haven’t notice from the start…-. Of course, they didn’t know Jestro didn’t have parents. Of course, they never paid attention to him.

It was Clay the victim. Clay the target of all that whispering.

Clay was the orphan.

Thinking back, it was too obvious: Macy was definitely talking about his best friend, Axl acted tough in the cafeteria only when Clay went towards them, Lance was furious and worried sick about him and Aaron probably forced him to come to the show for making him feel better. All that time Jestro thought he was tormented by jerks, it was only his self-esteem screaming how much inadequate he was and how the Academy wasn’t his place.

Jestro succumbed to himself, not to those bullies. But he couldn’t be this passive anymore.

He wasn’t the victim of a despicable bullying. He was the one who needed to help.

Clay sighed, he seemed exhausted.

-I didn’t want you to know this, it’s hard enough that all the others know, I didn’t want to be treated in a special way. But then those kids started to act so rudely and… they made me believe I really needed to feel different about it, and in the worst way.-. He closed his eyes. -I didn’t mean to let this bother you. I’m just not as strong as I thought I was, not even a bit.-.

Jestro looked sadly at him.

-That’s not true, you’re one of the strongest person I know.-.

Clay shook his head. He looked at him.

-So, you don’t know your parents too?-.

-Y-Yeah.-.

-… can I say something bad, right now?-. Jestro nodded. -The fact that you understand, that you know and you kinda feel the same way… it’s kinda comforting. I’m not saying I’m happy you’re an orphan, I hope you know that, but…-. Clay smiled weakly. -At least I’m not completely alone in this. It feels nice, a little.-.

Jestro gulped. Then he smiled too.

It did feel nice. All that time thinking everybody was against him, whispering behind his back. And maybe they were, even farer away from his ears. But it was meaningless. Why be scared of a bunch of kids? Why be jealous of them, while not even in his worst nightmares he would had wanted to be like them? It didn’t matter. They didn’t matter.

It was only Jestro and Clay.

-It really does.-. The brunette seemed relieved. -So, everybody but me knew about you? Even Lance?-. Clay nodded. -Well, now I feel kinda offended…-. Jestro said jokingly.

The brunette giggled a little.

-To be fair, I didn’t know about you.-.

-It’s not my fault I spent my time with Merlok and I wasn’t here that _orphan_ lately!-. Jestro widened his eyes. -… did I just said that?-.

And the brunette looked at him and started laughing. The only laugh he had ever heard from him, while he was holding the ice patch against his face. The only time, and it was for such a bad pun. Clay Moorington was really unique.

-Why??-.

Jestro reddened, embarrassed.

-It was that bad, wasn’t it?-.

-I don’t… I…-. He kept laughing, but with his usual control. -It’s okay, it’s… maybe your future is as a comedian.-.

-Not with this kind of puns, it’s not.-. His laughter became more and more hiccupped. -Clay?-.

The brunette was shaking. The free hand went to his face. His shoulders started trembling, and slowly the laugher became something else.

-I guess if you don’t cry you laugh, right? R-Right?-.

-Clay, are you…?-.

Clay sniffed. He gave him a sad smile.

-Would that be so bad? B-Because I don’t know if I can stop.-.

Jestro watched the bravest knight he knew breaking, after too much time spent against everybody’s judgement. His friend, the one who got him out of trouble and always stood up for him, was crying because life was hard and his in particular.

Jestro went to sit near Clay on the bed. Just like during every meal they spent together. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

-Then don’t.-.

The brunette looked at him in disbelief. Then he left the ice patch fall to the ground and hugged him with all his might, crying over his shoulder. He was way buffer than Jestro. But it was also fragile. Sad. Tired. And so was Jestro, when he realized he was crying too. And it felt good, to let go all those bottled up emotions. It felt good to have someone else to share a story with, and such a similar one too.

Their lives were unfair. But at least they weren’t alone.

Somehow, it was enough for both of them.

Clay calmed down after a while, trying his best to regain his composure. His eyes were red and puffy, but his smile was way larger than before.

-I-I’m hungry.-.

Jestro laughed, with wet cheeks and burning eyes.

He knew that they were both going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLAYTRO IS MY OTP!!! <3 <3 <3  
> I bet it was clear, since this chapter is the longest ^^"
> 
> I don't lie when I say the relation between Clay and Jestro was the reason why Nexo Knights got my attention. It seemed so genuine yet so tragic, I wanted more so bad that I ended up being the crazy fangirl I am today ;) Jestro is definitely the nervous type, but he has an inner anger to show. And since his parents has never been mentioned in the show, I guess he's an orphan like Clay, so... yeah, bonding time ^ ^  
> Clay is a really strong character, but I think sometimes he tries his best to hide his weakness, like in season 3. He learnt how to appear tough, but deep inside he is really fragile. On the other side Jestro looks like a sweet cinnamon roll, but he is stronger than he looks. This is why I think they get along so well, and why I think Jestro would be the one to comfort my blue eagle boy here. Thank you Jayman! :)  
> I hope you liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it <3  
> Next chapter, our good man, principal Brickland!
> 
> P.S. not English, please notify me about errors, but HAVE YOU HEARD??? Nexo Knights will be back with a new season the 1st of May!! Or at least it's what the site say... they better not lie...  
> For now I'm super happy and excited about it! And about Ninjago! Such a good season the 8th!!  
> See ya!! byee!! ^ ^


	8. Principal Brickland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this come out almost as long as Jestro's? I don't even know ^^" Brickland's backstory is not canon, I invented it, as well as the names of two characters here. So, yeah, enjoy ^ ^

-It’s a shame for the Academy!-.

-I pretend an intervention immediately!-.

-That kid cannot be left without a punishment!-.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like to get all the attention from three pretty ladies. He might had spent most of his life on the battle field, but Swordmore Brickland was still a man. Sure, after giving everything he had into protecting this realm against horrendous monsters, he did not expect to risk his life in from of such a determinate yet gracious army.

Being a principal sure was interesting.

He raised his hands, trying to calm them down. It took all his training to push those mothers towards the gate of the Knights Academy. One heck of a training.

-I’ll deal with him myself, you don’t have to worry!-.

One of the women, with a brown bun and a big neckless made of pearls, made a snarky sound.

-You better! I sent my sweet child here to be a knight, not to have his nose broken by some random kid with anger issues!-. The other two nodded, finally leaving.

At last, he could hear his thoughts again.

He was near the gate, watching the nice-looking women leaving the place. He turned around, and his gaze met a little boy leaning against the entrance of the main building of the Knights Academy. Brickland slowly reached him, slowed down by disappointment and frustration. The situation itself was ridiculous. One moment he was training Griffiths’ class for a little “exchange and experience” – as his best friend liked to call it, but that smirk meant something Brickland still did not understand –, and the other he failed to intervene in time as a kid in blue attire got into a fight with three others, managing to came out without a sweat.

Pretty impressive, now that he was thinking about it. Not enough to make the situation pleasant, though. And Griffiths really needed to get a hold on himself, if his students were so savage without him around.

Brickland tried to think about what to tell to this kid. In all honesty, the year almost began, he was still learning about all the new students. Also, the little guy participated mostly to Griffiths’ classes, so he didn’t have the chance to get to know him. How to approach him? He didn’t like delinquents or troublemakers, mostly because he used to be one of them.

He knew the kind too well. Yeah, maybe he had a chance.

The kid straightened his pose as soon as he saw him approaching.

-P-Principal Brickland, sir.-. Ah, nervousness. Very good for starting a good fight…

… or discussion, whatever the name was.

Brickland sighed in frustration.

-You probably already know why I asked you to wait here after the training.-.

-I do, s-sir.-.

The man sighed loudly.

-Well then, could you explain why you willingly got into a fight with three other kids ending up…-. And he was never going to forget this since their mothers kept repeating it for one hour straight. -Breaking one’s nose, pushing the other on the ground like a tank and punching the last in the face? I’m serious, tell me a good reason why I shouldn’t let the maintenance guy make a coat rack out of you! Come on, I’m all ears, slacker!-. No good explanation could compensate for his migraine.

The kid, Clay, was looking at his feet. He seemed thoughtful, like he wasn’t sure about what to say, how to say it. Or even if saying it. A flash of guilt ran through his eyes.

-… ord.-.

-What? What did you say?-.

Clay sighed.

-They took my sword.-.

Brickland widened his eyes.

-A… sword?-.

The kid raised his chin, still not doing good job at looking at him. He was still kinda trembling.

-I’m in possession of a sword, an object that I regularly registered as only a personal item and belongs to me. Last night, when I went back to my room, the locker was broken and it was gone. So, I asked around, and at the end I found the culprits.-. His fingers turned white he was that tense. -They started mocking me, insulting me and my ambitions, and didn’t give it back. I got mad and… I-I think the rest is self-explanatory.-.

Brickland blinked. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm down the sleeping rage of the warrior he never stopped to be. The one that got him out of trouble, a natural propension to be savage.

But not here, no. He was a principal, a man. In front of a kid.

That basically told him he destroyed three children because of a toy.

-Moorington, I hope you realize that no personal matter can be used as a good explanation, no matter how close you are to a weapon.-. Boy, he was getting good at sounding diligent. He could compliment himself.

Clay closed his eyes in shame.

-I know that.-.

-For now, I expect ten runs around the building, and this is only a warming up! I’ll have to ponder for a proper punishment!-.

-Of course, sir.-. He looked up at him. -And I’m really sor…-.

Brickland stopped him with just a gesture of his hand.

-You can excuse yourself for now and get in the training ground in an hour. I also need to hear those three’s explanations.-. He hummed, closing his eyes. -And if I have to be completely honest, I might decide to take extreme measurement. That involve not having this kind of behavior in this academy anymore, permanently.-. That was half true. He sure had the faculty to expel him pronto, but he had never done that. Pushing away a problem? Not his style.

But it was useful to see how much a knight cared about his future. He saw many young children being too full of themselves to try and ask for a second opinion, and many others literally begging on his knees for forgiveness.

The principal gave him a look. It almost gave him chills.

That was horror, if he had ever saw it on someone’s face. Clay went completely pale. His eyes were so wide Brickland feared the eyeballs were gonna roll out any minute. The kid looked like he was going to barf, and his fists were as clenched as ever.

He swallowed, so hardly he almost choked.

-I-I see.-. The whisper was almost inaudible. -E-Excuse me.-. He walked inside the building, dangerously stumbling. His lips were white, his look almost blank.

When he disappeared from his sight, Brickland asked himself who the heck he just met.

For now, he decided, all the work he had to do in his office had first priority.

_ -Now now, Swordy, don’t be like that!-. _

_ -I wanna be a knight! It’s what I was meant to be!-. _

_ -Son, you’re delusional! It’s simply crazy!-. _

_ -Why you won’t listen?? Why you can’t accept me??-. _

_ -BECAUSE YOU ARE WRONG!!!-. _

__

-So, to reassume what you three just said…-. This day’s headache was gonna stay for a while, he was sure. -You were doing my exercise, that for some reasons involved tormenting the squarebot assigned to adjust the targets.-. The witness near the door nodded, clearly still offended. -When suddenly, and I repeat suddenly, because as you specified for a hundred of times you just got caught off guard, Moorington passed by and started insulting you. And he… I’m sorry, what were the insults again?-. Brickland really didn’t want to hear them. But his brain refused to acknowledge those words, and a report was sadly made of words.

Broken-nose made an offended noise. Pretty much the same as his mother. As fake as hers, yes.

-He said I’m a _nothing for good_ rich kid!-.

Black-eye crossed his arms.

-To me that I’m _parfaitic_ human being!-.

And last, I’ve-been-knocked-down-by-a-kid-shorter-than-me sniffed.

-And to me that I should just go back to _kindergarden_!-.

Brickland pinched the bridge of his nose.

-First of all, could clear me a thing? Where did you study before?-.

Broken-nose furrowed an eyebrow.

-Private lessons, of course. Not that we needed!-. He smirked. The “I managed to avoid every lesson I’ve ever being entered to because I’m too smart for it” kind of grin. And if Brickland hadn’t been so fond of that kind of thing when he was young, he wouldn’t had recognized it.

Being a used-to-be troublemaker had his advantages.

That explained at least one problem. He wasn’t going to judge, you don’t go on the battlefield to write a novel. But not even to…

-You do realize lying to the principal equals disrespect him?-. 

Black-eye widened his eyes. Then swallowed.

-What d-do you mean, principal Brickland?-.

He might had changed his opponents, but Brickland could recognize the fear in his enemies’ eyes anywhere.

-That instead of searching for good insults on the Knightnet, you should man up and tell me the truth about what happened. Because, as the squirebot can confirm since you buried his feet. Moorington lost his weapon, he went to you and somehow, he never spoke. He just lost it during the discussion. But since you’ve been so clever to knocked the squarebot down, messing up his hearing circuits, he couldn’t tell what you said.-. The robot nodded again, leaving the room with a pout and accidentally bumping against the wall. -So, the truth. Without any of your pathetic insults. And beware of the auto-corrector for next time you try this, that truly is formidable opponent.-. The man loved those kinds of things. Being able to instill terror in the others and seeing how making humor increased the fear.

Griffiths kept telling him he was too obsessed and sadist. He probably was right.

Not that it mattered.

Broken-nose looked at his friends, visibly a sweaty mess. There were no nods, no attempts to communicate. The two of them kept ignoring him. Ah, teamwork.

-Sir, we… it’s true that he just came, it’s true we did nothing to him!-.

Brickland furrowed his forehead.

-Nothing at all?-.

-Uhm, y-yeah, I mean…-. Black-eye laughed nervously. -He came first and attacked us, so nothing else matter, am I right? We did nothing to him, not even a scratch, we’re the victims here! See?-. He pointed at his bad eye. -Why being worried about something else?-.

The man looked at them in disbelief. And resignation. It wasn’t new, it wasn’t surprising, it was just extremely tiring after all the time spent trying to train good knights.

-First of all, I am sure you are hiding something. And if it doesn’t come out during this day, there will be heavy consequences involving you three, three runs around all the academy and my sword against your back if you slow down even by a beard hair.-. The three swallowed at the same time. -Second of all, you’ve been defeated by one kid. Just one. That is disappointing. So, from now and for the next hour, you’ll have extra training.-.

Black-eye widened his left eye.

-But…!-.

Brickland punched his desk.

-Slackers!! I’m not seeing your legs moving!!-.

A second later, the door was closed and the principal was alone.

_ -If you’ll be a knight, I’ll be an inventor!-. _

_ -Yeah, I wanna see who will get to make his impossible dream come true first!-. _

_ -I’m just joking, you know.-. _

_ -Yeah, I figured. We are pretty much hopeless without help.-. _

_ -No, I mean I don’t care what I’ll become. Maybe and inventor, but also an engineer, a builder, a technic, I’ll even go for ordinary maintenance. But you, deep down, are already a knight.-. _

For the last hours, everything had been absolutely normal. The normal he lived for all his years as a principal, fighting against new permits, the school budget, the new entries of the years and his usual headache. He did not sleep last night. It wasn’t a good day to have more problems.

Someone knocked at the door. Brickland grunted.

-Come in.-.

The maintenance guy came in with a big box in his hands.

-The post-bot gave it to me while I was fixing the light at the gate! It’s pretty heavy, what is it?-. He put it on his desk, dropping a pile of papers. The papers he worked on for the last hours.

Boy, did the principal want to grab the sword leaned on the wall.

Shame it was he knew him too well. And after seeing one of his favorite mug crashing on the floor and having chased the culprit with a jethorse all over the academy, it was pretty easy to pass over it. After all, poor Gerard almost died from exhaustion that day.

Brickland finished a rapport about the cafeteria’s new pavement.

-New equipment for the kids. Today some of them got hurt, I’m forced to take action.-.

-Good old Binky, always dependable!-.

-You’re never gonna let this go, are you?-.

-After the delightful conversation I had with Marge the librarian about you two? Not at all!-. Gerald snickered. -Come on, it’s cute! Big old Brickland, the troublemaker of the Knights Academy, the fearsome warrior of Knighton… is sweet Binky in disguise!-. He dodged a pen. -You didn’t use your sword, I’ll take that as a compliment for my personality!-. The folder hit him instead.

Brickland glared at him, his hands pinching for a real weapon.

-I don’t have time for you, just leave!-.

-Whoa, what’s wrong?-.

-A fight between slackers, and I can’t find Griffiths!-.

-I think I saw him leaving, but on a normal carriage so I’m guessing he was heading for the palace. I also wanted to talk to him, he seems like a strong believer that kids excited to see knightly things are really inclined to become knights. I wanted to ask for something more specific.-. The maintenance guy shrugged, but without hiding a pretty big smile on his face. Like he, unlike the principal, had something good coming for him.

At least for that, the knight had to smile.

-I’m assuming you are kinda hoping for it.-.

Gerard sighed happily.

-I wouldn’t mind if Robin became an inventor or something like this, like I always dreamt of. But honestly, his little but energic expression during the last joust… you should’ve seen it, Swordsmore, it was priceless.-. He looked outside the window. -I’m just happy he’s happy, that’s all. We’ll talk about what to do with his future when he’ll be able to fully hold a wrench in his tiny hands.-. He giggled, looking like the face of serenity.

Brickland envied him.

-I’ll tell him about it as soon as I see him.-.

-Thanks! See ya, Binky!-.

-For Knighton’s sake…-. A good friend, but still a really bothersome one.

The door was closed, and the principal was left again alone with his thoughts. He firmed a hundred of papers he forgot to read. He finished the report about the storehouse, that needed a better rooftop. He got a look to the calendar, the firsts tests of the year were coming soon.

Then he stopped, looking at his sword. Gerard Underwood was a good, supportive man.

_ -What if I’m not good enough?? What if I fail??-. _

_ -Are you saying this to me? You’re the one that’s gonna be the King without any doubts! I’m not even from a knight family, I’m the one who should be worried!-. _

_ -I’m the one who’s not suit up to defend, you instead have everything to be a true warrior!-. _

_ -Eggred, you have what it takes.-. _

_ -I hope so… at least I know there will be someone truly trustworthy in my future army.-. _

Not that he didn’t like seeing Merlok. That old man served the kingdom pretty much since the very beginning and was also a pretty funny person to hang out with. But not with that angry looking face, and not in the middle of the work, while Brickland was trying to find his way between all those piles of papers.

The principal sighed.

-Look, I saw the kid this morning, I warned him about keeping that kind of behavior in this institute, and then I dismissed him. That’s it. I really don’t know what do you want from me!-. The librarian had been so nice to give him some pills for his headache. She really was a great woman… robot… robo-woman?

The wizard closed his eyes, probably to calm himself down.

-You must have said something, anything! He looked really down! I left him be for a while, but to approach him again at least I need to know what’s wrong!-.

-Merlok, you stormed into my office asking this for ten minutes. Ten minutes. And this is supposed to be my day off.-. Not really, more like day off from teaching, he still had an amount of paper work to do. -Can’t you just let him deal with this alone?-.

Merlok opened his mouth. Then closed. His eyes lowered.

-It’s not… it’s never that easy with him.-.

Brickland smiled slightly.

-Looks like your hands are full. Dealing with a troublemaker must be tough.-.

-I’m sorry I wasted your time, principal Brickland.-. Merlok bowed in courtesy. -Kids like him are well-meaning, as soon as he’ll realize his place he won’t bother you anymore.-.

The man sighed.

-Hopefully it is as you said. Say, it’s the first time I saw you with a child, and you’re older than this kingdom! How so?-.

Merlok smiled sadly.

-He needs help. That’s it.-. He left right after.

He cared, a lot. That was another good person.

Funny that, even after showing all the kingdom the benevolence of a real King, Eggred could still appear on the screen looking like the lost puppy he met when they were younger.

Brickland huffed.

-Look, you entered her, her name is on the list of this year’s students. The lessons started, she’s attending like anyone else, and that’s it. There’s no way you can avoid this anymore, your Highness.-. Funny also, that he was talking like it was the first call the King made to talk about that… problem? Like having a brave girl in the academy was one.

Eggred whined, putting his hands in his hair. His crown was off, now he really looked more like the shy boy of old times.

-Please, you have to do something! Even Cutlass won’t help me!-. So that was why Griffiths had been called. -My sweet pumpkin, doing all those messy fighting! It’s not a princess-y like thing to do, and it might be also very dangerous!-.

There it was, the “dangerous” part. And it would had been way too easy telling him that being a knight meant having danger as a second name, that things happen and there’s nothing you can do about it, and assuming his daughter was going to get hurt under the principal’s supervision was pretty much an insult. But, it never worked before, so why now?

Brickland sighed, putting his elbows on the desk.

-Your father attempted to the academy, didn’t he? Even before I was principal.-.

The King gulped, not looking at him.

-I… I’m assuming he did… I can’t remember that well.-.

-What about Hama? The Queen? In the place you met?-.

-Well, yes, but…-.

-Eggred, for Knighton’s sake, you attempted as well! So let me ask, did King Thinneous Halbert II became a knight?-. The actual King slowly shook his head. -Did you?-. Again, shaking. -And if you’re waiting for me to nominate the Queen, may I remind you that even if she can become a fighting machine just by grabbing a hammer, she’s the heart of this kingdom?-. He could hardly believe the King never suspected something like this could happen. She was the daughter of the King and Queen. But more importantly, her mother was Hama. The genes didn’t lie.

Eggred sighed sadly, finally losing that anxious look.

-I know you’re right, but… I have the feeling she doesn’t want to be a knight and a princess, she wants to be a knight _instead_ of a princess! And I can’t let her! She has a duty!-.

Brickland rolled his eyes. He looked straight in the eyes of his King.

-Do you remember what I did for the sake of becoming a knight?-.

-Well, you… oh.-. A sudden terror left Eggred speechless.

-I’m not saying she’ll do the same, but for now let her be. The Knights Academy is not an assurance for being knights, it’s a start. What to do with that start, it’s up to the students.-.

-… sounds like a reasonable speech. I’ll do as you said.-. The King smiled at him. -Thank you for listening to me, I know I must be bothersome in these moments. And I know you probably have more important things to do now. I’ll leave you be.-.

Brickland smiled. The reason why he prevented than man to vent with him about the same thing over and over again. Simply because he was good, and he was a father, a really worried one.

A really caring one.

-Don’t worry about it, I’m just a little tense after a quarrel between some of our students. Nothing big, but I don’t like troublemakers.-.

-I imagined. Well, I must go. Be well, Brickland.-.

-You too, sir.-.

_ -I didn’t know we had a librarian. Knowing it, I would’ve come more often.-. _

_ -Well, knowing about a pretty handsome knight, I wouldn’t have minded having a look at the training ground either.-. _

_ -I think I don’t have to ask if you wanna go out with me somewhere.-. _

_ -Not really. But it would be nice.-. _

_ -You know how to play your cards. I like it.-. _

-We talked down to him, he got mad and beat us up. That’s it.-. The award of the day for integrity went to him. To “I’ve-been-knocked-down-by-a-kid-shorter-than…” whatever, he got back to talk to him, it wasn’t worth it mocking him anymore.

But that confession did not help Brickland by much.

-How exactly?-. If it involved those messed up insults, it couldn’t be that bad.

The kid fidgeted with his fingers, clearly uncomfortable.

-Things like… he’s not supposed to be here or… he can’t be a knight or… uhm…-. He swallowed. -If he is alone it means he isn’t wanted. B-But he started to attack us mostly at the second one, so I don’t know what’s gotten into him! I swear!-. He was shaking. The effects of the last conversations were active, apparently. Good, good.

The principal furrowed an eyebrow.

-What about the sword?-.

-Sword?-.

-You blackmailed him with his sword, is this true?-.

The kid made an offended sound. The truest of the day.

-We were just mocking him a little bit! We don’t need money, our parents have plenty at home!-. Yeah, thinking about it, it didn’t make sense. -That Moorington is a liar, and he beat us with no real reason! This is the truth, principal Brickland! So please, no punishment! My mom would kill me!-. It was probably true, for a moment Brickland himself feared for his life. Real women were scary.

But just a second. He still was a pretty good knight.

-You did the right thing. There’s still some details, like the robot and the laziness at my lessons, but since you were honest, I’ll avoid telling them to your parents. Can’t really say the same for your other friends…-.

The kid shrugged.

-Oh, they are not my friends. Dad wants more alliances with our family, so I have to interact with them. This kind of thing. Can I go now?-. Brickland nodded. -With your permission.-. Looking like there was no worry in the word, the little guy left the office.

The principal was pleased by the silence. At least his head was gonna stop pulsing.

It was going according to his first suspicion. The first to throw the punch, the one in fault in all the situation. So the sword was a lie? Well, loosing composure because of a couple of insults wasn’t something to be proud of. The principal could at least relate to that. But that was it? Just because he was… who was the kid again? He didn’t check on the register.

He went for it. Somebody knocked again.

He let out a loud growl.

-Who is it, now??-.

-Are you that unhappy to see me, Binky?-.

Finally, Brickland could smile, seeing the lovely librarian entering his office. The robot smiled at him, that robotic charm was mesmerizing.

-Not at all, Marge, sorry. You just caught me in a bad moment.-.

-I know you’ve been busy all day, so I brought you something to drink!-. She put the cup on his desk. -And if you won’t be that tired anymore, how about a nice walk in the Dark Forest lately? It’s so quiet there, no loud disturbing kid!-. She made a face of irritation.

Another thing they had in common. The principal nodded.

-I could use a bit of relax. Thank you.-.

-Your welcome! See you later!-. She tried to wink, but her eyelid broke two years ago.

Brickland nodded, looking at her going out of the office. He took the mug. Ah, hot oil. But it was still a nice gesture, heart-warming. It felt better, seeing a familiar face. A good, friendly look, and not one that made his stomach ache. Like Moorington’s stare after their discussion. That was terror, pure and devastating.

How did a kid that young make such a face?

He had no idea, it was just appealing thinking about what was waiting for him right after work. He breathed deeply, smiling contently. A familiar face was truly the best, in hard times.

_ -What if I can’t?? What if they were right?? What if I’m not this??-. _

_ -You’ll never know until you try.-. _

_ -But if I stop before, I will not be disappointed later.-. _

_ -Is this the kind of risk a knight is willing to take?-. _

_ -… no. No, it’s not.-. _

_ -Then do it. Show the world who you are. And whatever it will be, let it be amazing.-. _

-… what?-. It was a joke, right? A big fat joke, right?

Merlok looked close to crying, holding his stuff like he was going to faint. That was not the face the principal was expecting from an over five hundred years old.

-I can’t find him! I looked everywhere!-.

-You lost a kid?? Seriously??-.

-I’m telling you, I can’t find Clay!! I’m not joking!!-. Definitely not, he still hadn’t come out with one of his old-time words. -I tried in his room, I tried in the training ground, I tried in the library, I even looked in the recreative area, but he’s nowhere to be found!-. That stuff was going to break. Seriously, the wood was cricking. How strong was a wizard again?

Brickland furrowed an eyebrow.

-Why not in the recreat…?-.

-This is no time for looking at boondoggle!! The boy I’m supposed to look after is missing!!-.

-Okay, okay, calm down! Look, you’re the one with magical powers, have you tried doing one of those magicabula thing to trace him?-. Merlok gave him an exasperated look. -… I’m assuming this is not how it works.-.

-Principal Brickland, my magic is not a gps! And it might not sound believable, but a tracing spell needs at least a day of concentration! And I’m not gonna let Clay out there alone for 24 hours straight!-. His gaze saddened all of the sudden. -That boy spent too much time alone, I can’t let him continue with this habit. It already made him way colder than a regular boy. The anger, the violence, this is not him! He’s just trying to find his way! Please, sir Brickland!-. He let go his stuff, and suddenly took Brickland’s hands, his look like a silent but screamed plea.

The principal was astonished. It took him a few seconds to recollect himself.

-Is this kid really that important?-. He couldn’t say to be close to the wizard. The kingdom loved him, but never to get to know him over his shows or his role as a royal wizard. Besides maybe during his time with the King and Queen, that man was always pretty lonely.

And now there was a child.

Merlok nodded.

-I need to know he is safe. Please.-.

Principal Brickland sighed. He got up, letting go of Merlok and grabbing his sword. He put it on his back.

-I can’t leave one of my students on his own anyway. But I’m warning you, he won’t get out of this situation without a punishment! Or at least a call to his parents!-. Even if he was thrilled to leave his office, it didn’t mean that kid was going to get a prize for it.

The wizard smiled, but then swallowed hard.

-Actually, Clay is… he’s not…-.

-Look, he’s missing and I have to find him, we’ll talk about the rest later!-.

-Clay is missing??-. Griffiths entered in that moment. -Why, what happened?-.

Brickland gave him a stern look.

-Well, look who finally had the decency to appear! It’s your class, after all!-.

-Could you explain instead of just assuming things? Since, for you to know, I had been called by the King himself?-. Griffiths put his hands on his sides.

The principal huffed.

-There are no monsters around, and I know Eggred called you to find a way to get his daughter back! Doesn’t matter, long story short, one of your pupils got into a fight, and after I convocated him he disappeared! And now we need to find him.-.

Griffiths glared at him.

-What did you do?-.

-What? Nothing, we just talked! Now you’re the one assuming things!-. Brickland looked at Merlok. -Try to have a look around as well, okay? You never know, maybe he changed place. Griffiths, you are with me, let’s go!-. The two senior knights got out of the office.

Finally, some not suffocating air.

Griffiths sighed worried.

-Tell me exactly what you said.-.

Brickland grunted.

-If I really have to.-.

-Please do.-.

Not in his room, not in the main rooms of the institute. Not on the training ground, not in main foyer, or the cafeteria. Not in the hall, even if Brickland was pretty sure he would had noticed a blue kid hiding behind the giant statue right after the entrance.

It was getting late. Now it was getting concerning.

He looked at Griffiths, who seemed thoughtful.

-I don’t get it…-.

-Me neither, where is that slacker?-.

-Swordsmore, for Knighton’s sake, not all the people act for the reason they seem to have! Sometimes you have to search for another meaning!-. He sighed. -Look, you said you talked to him, warned him about a punishment and then he left, with a pretty horrified face. Is it correct?-.

Brickland shrugged.

-Pretty much. I used the same menacing method, you know.-.

-Like when you say to them you’re gonna expe… oh.-.

-What?-.

Griffiths sucked his teeth. He put a hand on his shoulder.

-Swordsmore Brickland, you are one of my closest friends. I respect you as a person, as a knight, as a companion, as a workmate… but you messed up big time.-. He gave him a pitiful smile. That annoying curve he always had whenever he principal wasn’t smart enough to understand.

Brickland glared at him.

-Are you telling me the kid got scared because of that?-.

-Pretty much, yes.-.

-It’s ridiculous! And pretty disappointing too! If he was that terrified, he should’ve at least try to give me a reason to not expelling him and face me like a true knight should! Why even hiding?-. It was pretty much against everything he ever believed in. Never run. Always face.

Griffiths sighed.

-This is why the trouble followed when you were taking care of my kids.-.

-Not my fault, I said! Listen, even if I wanted to expel him, it’s not the end of the world. It never is. The Knights Academy gives preparation, but it’s not what makes you a real knight. As I said to Eggred today, you can’t do whatever you want.-.

-Nice words. Too bad he is just a kid. Also, it is the end of the world for him.-.

Brickland raised an eyebrow. They were getting out of the building again; the evening was slowly drifting away. It was getting cold, but the place had something magic at the moonlight. Like the battlefield of a ferocious and conclusive battle.

-Cutlass, how do you even know all these things?-.

Griffiths smiled slightly.

-I would like to say I’m interested in all my students, which is not wrong, but mostly Merlok told me as soon as Clay started the year. He really is worried about him.-. He hummed softly. -How about we put it another way? Remember when you decided to be a knight?.-.

Brickland hesitated on a step, then quickly made it.

-I remember.-.

-And how worried you where, thinking you could have been kicked out?-.

-Pretty much. Are you telling me Moorington has those kind of parents?-.

-Not exactly.-. Griffiths sighed. -He doesn’t have any.-.

They both stopped. The cold wind flew between them.

The principal felt his head sting again. Worse than a migraine. Moorington was orphan? No parents? That explained Merlok’s concern. And about the fear of getting expelled… it was clear. Too clear. Now he understood entirely the necessity of that pitiful look from his friend.

-I see.-.

Griffiths gave him a pat.

-Trust me, as soon as I heard about him, I wanted you two to meet. It’s not about having the same story, it’s about knowing how to deal with it. The primary reason I organized the little exchange in the first place. Who knew he had so much anger inside him…-.

Brickland clenched his fists.

-I should’ve.-.

-Swordsmore…-.

-When you feel lost, alone and scared, vent is the only apparent way. The other options are miles away. And when you made a mistake, it echoes in your head, so you feel like hiding… and…-. He widened his eyes. -… find a little cramped corner… even a little ragged… I know where he is.-.

Griffiths looked at him in disbelief.

-Really?-.

-And I need to do my job, so you go search for Merlok.-.

His friend nodded, smiling.

-You got this, Binky.-.

He really needed to ask Marge to close her lovely mouth.

_ He can expel me? Well, of course he can, he’s the principal. Will he? But it’s not fair. It’s not fair! I was gonna make everything right! I would’ve had followed every single rule! I was meant to do this! It can’t end like this, when it hasn’t even start! I wanna be a knight! I have to be a knight! _

_ If not… I’m no one… I don’t wanna be like this anymore. _

_ I need to find my place. I have to! _

As the door moves, Clay tried to get closer to the corner. He closed his eyes, hoping it was the robot assigned to the storehouse again, trying to find his keys only to remember they were in the principal office.

Speaking of, it was him. The knock was definitely that strong.

-Moorington? Are you in there? Wait, don’t answer, I already know that.-. He entered, heavy steps on the ground. -Assuming you really are here, like I know you are… get it together, slacker! I’m not expel you, if that’s really what you’re worried about, so there so need to hide!-.

Was he sincere? Clay didn’t doubt it. But he still wasn’t comfortable.

What if he was there to kick him out? Like it was one of his sophisticated knightly plans. Then it was over. Still, he couldn’t avoid him forever. The only peck of his perfect plan. He was in the right place, to reconsider his strategy skills.

Sighing, the kid left his hiding spot. He kept his eyes on the ground.

-I-I’m sorry, sir.-.

-You better be! Your wizard friend is worried sick, and two of the best teachers of this institute mobilized just for you! You’re in big troubles!-. Brickland breathed, probably feeling better after letting everything out. -… and we’ll deal with this as soon as we reach my office. For now…-. He sat down, in the middle of the storehouse. -Let’s talk.-.

Clay gave him a confused look. He looked around, maybe worried about a surprise attack from the other knight. He finally sat in front of him.

-What about it, sir?-.

Brickland furrowed an eyebrow.

-A sword, your sword. That was a lie, wasn’t it?-. Clay gulped. -How about you tell me the all truth, instead of trying to appear cool? Because it doesn’t work that way.-.

There was an uncomfortable silence, for a while.

Then, the brunette let out a shaky breath. He could barely look at him in the eyes. His hands went to his own little trembling knees.

-I wasn’t trying to. I do have a sword… but it has nothing to do with the situation. I was practicing the basic moves with a normal sword, but in a struggle, it slipped away. I went to get it back when… those guys took it first.-. His eyes shined with anger. -They started mocking me, saying that it was a shame I couldn’t afford another one by my own, that maybe I should give up being a knight and try to “blacksmith things up”… which doesn’t even make sense!-. His fists clenched. -I got mad, I asked the sword back but they wouldn’t stop insulting me and at the end I lost it. I… I know I messed up, sir, I really do. I wanted to control myself, I did my best.-. His bottom lip was shaking. -I don’t know what’s wrong with me.-.

Brickland sighed. The kid in front of him was telling the truth, finally. He was admitting his faults, finally. So why it felt so bad? Ah, no question for something he already knew.

-Are you searching for pity, Moorington?-.

A sad laugh.

-It’s the last thing I want. But I feel like it’s the only thing I’ll obtain, if not rejection. I know who I am… what, I am. It’s not like I can trick myself.-.

-Then don’t. It’s not that hard.-.

Clay finally looked at him. With a stern, determinate glare.

-With all the respect, principal Brickland, it is hard. I could train all my life, doing my best in every way, and there will still be this obstacle in front of me. How am I supposed to start something so big, if I know somehow I’ll end up being nothing but who I am?-. That, was a good speech. No stuttering, no hesitation. And the eye contact was endless.

Finally, Brickland could see something he liked.

The man smiled with satisfaction.

-Moorington, let me tell you a secret. In this academy, we do not have magic. Ergo, if you came here to easily change yourself, this is not your place.-. He smirked. -You wanna talk about being someone? Do you know what am I supposed to do? Who, am I supposed to be? Take a guess, slacker.-.

The brunette gave him a confused gaze.

-Uhm… a knight?-.

The principal shook his head.

-My parents were engineers with their own shop, and I was supposed to follow their footsteps. It was something they kept telling me since I was born, happy and proud like they gave birth to the savior of their company.-. Brickland shrugged. His eyes were on the kid, but also other his shoulder. Over the place. Way far away.

Clay seemed surprised.

-How did you end up being a knight?-.

The principal smiled weakly. Even after years, it still felt heavy.

-I did what all men do when they are following a dream: do everything in their power to make it happen. It involved talking to them, convince them and make them acknowledge that I wasn’t gonna follow the path they traced for me.-. He closed his eyes for a second. -That taught me a valuable lesson. In life, you have to make sacrifices, because it’s never enough just being who you are. This is the reason why, since that day, my parents neglected me.-. With time, the echo of their screams of disappointed got less intense. But it never disappeared completely.

He looked at the kid. That was a nice, incredulous face.

The brunette swallowed, staring at his own hands like he was trying to recollect his thoughts. His shoulders were still moving slightly.

-How… did you…?-.

-Overcome it? This is kinda the point of the conversation. It might sound too obvious, but… having a family doesn’t necessarily mean having parents.-.

Clay sighed in frustration. Judging from his look, it probably wasn’t the first time he heard that.

-What does that even mean? The family I should represent just doesn’t seem to exist. And still, I’m supposed to pretend I’m like anyone else, when clearly I’m not?-. Still his stare was fixed on him. A nice, determinate glare.

It felt sad to Brickland. He was young, really young. And yet, he had been forced to come to terms with his situation. But that just wasn’t all of it. He wasn’t hopeless like other kids, wondering lost in a world where his name didn’t have a place. He was lost… because he needed a start.

A beginning. A place to put a big, first step.

Brickland felt a shiver. A thrill, the personal satisfaction that always came to him, whenever he realized he was going to be part of a kid’s journey. He smiled.

-People are always different. I’m different from you, sir Griffiths is from me, he is from someone else, and so it goes on. This is why families are always different. I stopped considering my own parents my family a long time ago, but I have other people now.-. He closed his eyes for a second. -A person you respect. Someone that need your help. A really good friend. A special someone you can’t stop thinking of… all of them, can be your support if you let them. Moorington, people can change. At the same time, they cannot. Before deciding what’s really true, how about you find out who you really are? That is, believe me, the real start for becoming a man.-. It felt nostalgic. Because he could had sworn someone told him the same, a lot of time ago. The friend so close to him to be a brother.

And it caught him by surprise, how that kid reacted pretty much the same way.

His shining, sad eyes getting less and less moody. His muscles relaxing, all of the sudden, like a big burden had been lifted by them. His expression, changing, getting more confident. More present. Like something was making sense, but not completely.

And even so, he was willing to try.

-I’m… not sure if I got all of this. But I’ll do my best.-. Clay looked at him right in the eyes. -I promise, sir.-. There was a fire.

Brickland shivered, again, but different. Somehow, he felt like they were exchanging glares from the same high. Like he was as big as him. Weird. Really weird.

-So?-. That smug grin from Griffiths was really annoying.

They were admiring the sweet – and kinda pathetic? – view of a over four hundred years old man clenched against the little body of a kid, crying like a fountain while the brunette was trying to calm him down, patting him on the shoulder. Interesting view, especially since those tears started to float all around. At least Clay looked like he got used to, smiling patiently.

Brickland raised an eyebrow.

-So what?-.

-How did it go with him?-.

He sighed.

-He’s… tormented. I guess you’re never too young to realize how hard life is. But this is the right place for him. Dealing with the anger. Discipline himself. Finding more about who he really is. Those kinds of things.-. Still that smirk. -What??-.

Griffiths sighed, but without letting his smile drop.

-You felt it, didn’t you.-.

-What in the world are you talking about?-.

-You’re not fooling anyone, Swordsmore. But I know you’re not gonna admit it that easily, especially not after the first encounter. It’s too early.-. He smiled widely. -But he has it. It took just one glare, and I already know. He’s gonna be one of us, in the future.-.

Brickland huffed. He couldn’t exactly deny it, but it wasn’t obvious at the point he could confirm it. He crossed his arms, shaking his head.

-You know I don’t believe in hidden talents. You can be good at something as much as you want, if you don’t apply yourself you won’t be able to succeed.-.

Griffiths laughed.

-I knew you would’ve said that. Give it time, you’ll change your mind.-.

-I don’t believe in that either.-.

-I know.-. He sighed peacefully. -And not only him, this year is full of pretty promising kids, you won’t believe it! It’s gonna be good, I can feel it. And he might even become your favorites, you know.-. He winked at him, so full of himself and delusional.

__

_ -Well, juggler, you'll do well to learn some discipline from Mr. Moorington’s example. I do like what I see on the training grounds. Keep it up!-. _

_ -Yessir!-. _

After a couple of weeks, Brickland stopped in the middle of the doorway, rethinking about that conversation, that moment, that sudden understanding.

He grunted. He really hated when his best friend was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, I have the Knights Code book, so I got some hints from that. Like Griffiths and Brickland being besties (even if it was pretty clear in season 4), Brickland knowing the King since they were young and... Clay never seeing the principal's office ^^"  
> My headcanon is that, before getting closer to his friends, Macy, Jestro and the others, Clay had a really hard time controlling himself and dealing with the others'... ehm... (censor) ^^" But Brickland is a good man, and he really likes Clay, even without necessarily do favoritism. So here's a good role model from him! It's probably what I like of the principal the most, he's noble and doesn't treat people differently (especially not Lance XD). He knows what to do and how to do it, it's all about experience.  
> And he had the same voice actor as Jay, so it's fricking adorable <3  
> Gerard Underwood is not canon, but it is known that Robin's dad is the maintenance guy, so why not?  
> I think this is it, hope you liked this! This collection will end soon, , just another chapter and then a conclusion chapter, but I have another story in mind right after, so don't look away ;)  
> Okay folks, nothing else to say! Next one is sir Griffiths!  
> See ya!! byee!!
> 
> P.S. As always, tell me about possible errors, I'm trying to improve my English!  
> And let's not lose hope for season 5!! Apparently the date is now during summer, let's pray it's not another fake!! ^ ^


	9. Sir Griffiths (the Knights Code)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY HAS 50 KUDOS!!!  
> Thank you so much, all of you! I'm really proud, and happy to know you like my blue eagle boy's little adventures! About the title... yep, nice joke ^^" It's mostly about my boy's beloved Code, sorry Griffiths...  
> I took the rules of the Code right from the book, kinda like prompts  
> And may or may not added a bit of Claytro <3 (light form anyway)
> 
> Enjoy! ^ ^

-Moorington?-.

Griffiths noticed him stirring. Clay was spacing out a lot lately. It wasn’t much, since he was a pretty focused kid usually. Probably why seeing him wasting time was so surprising.

They were near the battlefield; the senior knight was assigning the exercises to each student. And after letting pass what looked like thoughtfulness and confusion in the face of the knight-in-training for many days, Griffiths decided today to take action. Like the warrior he was, studying the scene, then finding the right moment to attack.

Or to talk. Yeah, better talk.

Clay was looking at him with wide and shining eyes. He was definitely a fan of his, he showed such a level of interest during his lessons, even in the most tedious ones – while Griffiths could tell as well he wasn’t that good at teaching in front of a blackboard.

-Yes, sir Griffiths?-. He looked at him with expectation.

The senior knight gave him a warm smile.

-I wanted to ask if everything was okay, after what happened with Brickland.-. Weeks passed since that day. It was kinda hard imagining this kid snapping and getting into a fight. But he was getting stronger, he was growing. One day maybe as buff as himself.

-I’m fine. I’m truly sorry, it won’t happen again.-.

Griffiths nodded, hopeful. That, or Brickland was going to make Cutlass eat his snarky attitude and his nonsensical previsions. And darn it, if he hated when Swordsmore was right.

-I’m sure of it. Say, can we have a talk?-.

Clay’s eyes widened so much they looked twice bigger. Definitely a fan, he had that same expression the first day Griffiths gave him a sword for the first time.

Definitely priceless.

-Sure thing, sir.-.

They started to walk around the academy. It was morning, the lessons started a while ago. Without students or other people around, the atmosphere was nice and soothing, like a relaxed muscle after a strong effort.

Sir Griffiths put his hands behind his back.

-So, do you like the Knights Academy? Give me your honest opinion.-. He had the little gift hidden, but he wanted to know for sure it was needed.

Clay blinked, a little taken back. Maybe he expected a wiser speech or something.

-Uhm, I like it.-.

-Something that bothers you?-.

He looked at him like Griffiths just cursed.

-N-No, of course not! I mean… this place is made for those who want to be knights. And I’m here for that. Of course I like everything.-. Clay giggled nervously. Yes, one of those kids. Valuable, strong… so, so bad at lying. So much it was fascinating.

Griffiths hummed softly.

-I see. In my opinion, there are a lot of things that I hate.-.

-H-Huh?!-. Okay, now the brunette was looking at him like he just killed someone.

It was kind of adorable, actually. The senior knight couldn’t keep a little laugh, stopping immediately after seeing Clay’s confused look. He kneeled in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Making sure his eyes were as focused as ever.

-You know what I think? I think you just came here, and there’s a lot you have to learn. My good friend Brickland told me about the little chat you had with him.-. Clay reddened. -It’s good that you have doubts and questions. In this way, you’ll have your grown. For a start… here.-. He handed him a book. Blue, with a silver shield on the cover. Something that helped him, when he was younger. Something so precious he felt weirdly nostalgic about it.

Clay grabbed him like it was an ancient relic.

-What is it?-.

-This, is the Knights Code. For centuries knights followed these rules with rigorousness. Living by the code, they said.-. Sir Griffiths put a hand on his heart. -Hard work, Order, Honesty, Justice, Teamwork. And this is how every knight should live by. At least is what I think.-. He gave him a pat. -Maybe it’s not the answers of all your problems, but I could become a pillar. Something to grab while you climb this big mountain that is life. Of course, you don’t have to base everything on it. This path is yours to follow. But I do hope it will do you good.-. He really did hope so. No matter what Brickland thought, this kid had potential.

And Griffiths couldn’t wait to see the man he was going to become.

Clay was fascinated, his eyes almost lucid and his lips trembling. A smile brightened his face, and he beamed at his teacher like he just gave him the reason of living.

-Thank you so much, sir! I promise, I’ll cherish it!-.

Griffiths grinned, nodding.

-I have no doubts.-.

The trip into the capital was so incredibly boring.

Stands around a plaza, what was so interesting about it? Architecture ancient of thousands of years, so boring! And not even a hair products shop? Outrageous. Lance could barely listen to lady Morning, blabbering something about how the wood of the stands around came from “insert name here”, leaving his students the task to guess the place. Wow. So funny. He still couldn’t get how his dad came out of the Academy alive.

He so wished those stands were at least a little shining. Enough to mirror his image, at least. Then they would had something interesting on it.

Lance rolled his eyes when his teacher pointed to one stand in particular, full of metals of all kinds, organized in blocks on the counter. The merchant was a man with black hair and mustaches, wearing a red suit and sleeping soundly on a chair behind the stand.

-Students, this is an important piece! These metals have been brought here from every part of the realm, to be sell to all the people. Here we have iron, metal, iron cinder, deepstone, vengestone, and so it goes on! Say, who can tell me which city is the first seller of metals in Knighton?-.

Lance huffed, fully aware of mister top of the class present, ready to give the answer and steal his spotlight again. So he waited… waited… waited…

He turned at his right. No one. Wasn’t he right there?

-Uhm, lady Morning? Clay’s not here anymore…-.

The teacher gulped loudly, looking around. The class wasn’t large, and since it was work day there wasn’t even a lot of people wandering around. But no blue armor could be seen. She swallowed, trying to keep the tension for herself.

-Kids, follow me, don’t leave the group!-.

They went back to the glazed apples stand, with that delicious smell. Passing by vases and carpets, they speeded up behind the teacher, who was franticly looking around. She asked a few sellers about the boy, most of them couldn’t answer. A few talked about a kid with brown hair, having a discussion of some kind in front of a little girl.

At some point, without almost realizing, Lance found himself calling for Clay as well. That egoist, keeping all the attention even without being there!

They reached the main plaza. On the side, a few people were reunited around a scene.

Lady Morning went closer, and so did the other kids. Lance was at first line, trying to look other the taller men in front of him. His teacher was asking politely the permission to go through. Lance Richmond was not like his teacher. He kneeled and passed between the legs of the adults, earning a few offended sounds.

He didn’t find the time to complain about his perfect hands ruined that he froze.

A bigger kid, with a big red hat and without a tooth was held by a taller man, shouting at him to stop. He wasn’t listening, angrily kicking at the curled figure on the ground.

Lance’s heart almost stopped.

-Clay!!-. He ran as fast as he could, kneeling down. The brunette was face down, hugging himself to avoid the hits.

The kid grinned arrogantly.

-The backup is coming, loser! Pathetic, you can’t even protect himself! And you call yourself a knight?-.

The man, probably the father, smacked the son on the head.

-I can’t believe you kept doing this with your little neighbor! You’re in big troubles, mister!-.

-For Knighton, Moorington! Are you okay??-. She tried to pull him up by the shoulder, but the knight-in-training put some resistance. -… sir!-. Clearly angry, she looked at the man. -I demand to know what happened to my student! Right now!!-.

The man swallowed. He probably noticed the spiked mace she had behind her back. A teacher, but first of all a teacher of the Knights Academy.

-I-I’m sorry, I noticed just a moment ago…-.

-Your kid hurt one of my students! This is unacceptable!-.

-I’m aware, he won’t get away with this!-.

-Dad, he’s a loser, it’s not a big deal!-.

-How can you talk like that! I can’t believe it!-.

Lance could barely hear the conversation. He was staring at the leader of their tournament team covered by dirt and bruises. He himself never got that wasted. Not even once. His skin was like porcelain. It could break in one instant.

That was scary.

-Uhm…-. A young girl approached, with cute ponytails.

As soon as he heard the voice, Clay started to look up. He had dust on his cheeks, but he was smiling. Lance helped him sitting down, ready to question everything and more.

But before, the brunette gave the girl something.

-He didn’t get hurt. And he counts on you at keeping him in a safer place.-.

The girl hugged the thing close. It was a blue teddy bear, with cute little pink eyes and a big ribbon at the neck. She giggled, blushing a little.

-Thank you, sir knight!-. She gave the bigger kid a scared look, then ran away.

Lance was speechless. He shook the other, that winced.

-Ouch!-.

-You got into a fight for a plushie?? What’s wrong with you??-.

Clay gave him a confused look. Like he genuinely didn’t understand.

-That girl was getting bullied by that mean kid, a neighbor of hers. He was threatening to break her favorite toy. I protected the _weak_ , opposing to the _cruel_.-. He really was oblivious. And his forehead was bleeding, he probably cut while he got face to the ground.

Lance paled. Blood. He never saw that red thing before, only peasants got hurt while doing unnecessary challenging things.

-… you are the worst, you idiot!!-. It took every inch of his calmness not to slap him, or maybe just the thought of seeing that horrible red liquid dirtying his skin. 

Clay got hurt while protecting a toy. Without a second thought.

Without even thinking that his sake was meaningful.

That was another scary thought.

As soon as the bell ringed, Macy speeded up out of the class, almost knocking off principal Brickland – who murmured something about “slackers” and all that palapa.

She couldn’t wait to finally get to breath some air! The lesson of biology had been terrible, she was sure her brain sweated so much it got smaller. Hopefully that wasn’t going to affect her marks. In addition, she received another tearful letter from his father – that for some reasons alternated those with phone calls, even in the tech age –, begging her to stop her rebel attempt and go back to the castle. At the end there was just his mother’s only line.

“Do your best, I’m proud of you dear!”.

Always her favorite part.

She wasn’t expecting a quiet recreation, since it was always quite lousy in the courtyard. But not even an audience of kids, lined up in front of the Academy, eyes up and opened-mouth.

Macy raised her eyebrow. She nudged at one of them.

-Hey, what’s going on?-.

The kid gulped and widened his eyes at her.

-Princess!-. Ah, she so wished they stopped caring about that. -We were playing ball right here, but Gonny kicked it with too much force and it went on the top of the main building. So, we just stopped caring, blaming Gonny ‘cause he’s an awful player… then…-. He pointed up.

Macy frowned and looked as well.

She almost let her precious mace falling on the ground. Walking carefully on the roof, arms out to keep himself in balance, a few feet away from the ball and only two from an inevitable fall, was none other than Clay Moorington.

His first friend.

And maybe last, since she had a strong urge to strangle him right now.

-Clay!! Are you crazy??-. The scream was so loud the audience winced, getting a little further from her. Huh, interesting, was she starting to get menacing?

Very interesting.

The brunette frowned and looked at her. He beamed, like he was sincerely happy she just discovered him walking on the verge of death, and waved with all the calmness of the world. He continued his little funambulism, getting right behind the ball.

She was so going to kill him.

Macy looked at the other guys. They were all in awe, looking at the swordsman like he was cutting off the head of a dragon. No teacher around, and it was weird since they weren’t free to do whatever they wanted usually. No one to help, definitely. They were all too caught by the scene, there was also that Aaron she saw at practice.

… wait. Was that an overboard?

She immediately pulled him out of the crowd. Aaron gave her a weird look.

-Whoa, chill, girl! I was just enjoying the show!-.

-Whatever, can I borrow your overboard?-.

-Wait, you’re princess Mac…?-.

-I don’t have time for this!-. She grabbed the board. -Thank you very much!-. Without an idea of how to use it, she got on it and turned it on, letting the ginger’s little “hey!” behind.

Macy realized that day why Aaron was the only one allowed to use it. Because at that age, it was practically impossible having the balance, the agility and, why not, that level of craziness that an overboard required. Another reason why she accepted his presence in the team later.

Later. Right now, she was pretty close to puke.

The overboard was spinning like crazy and her, desperately grabbed on the boarders of it, was doing her best not getting off that thing. She pushed herself on the other direction and managed to stop the rotation. Thankfully. She could hear laughs on the ground but she didn’t care much. She was feeling dizzy, tired, and still furious to that dumb head on the roof.

She leaned forward, the overboard followed, so slowly her patience was getting slimmer. At some point, even if there were still a few feet from the roof, she stopped.

Clay managed to get the ball, a blue one with a white circle and a red star in the middle. Kinda familiar.

-… Macy? What are…?-.

Macy grunted.

-Don’t you ever try to ask me what I’m doing here! Have you looked at yourself?? You’re on the roof to take a ball, for Knighton!!-. She stirred when the overboard trembled dangerously. Luckily with no percussions.

Clay raised an eyebrow.

-I don’t follow.-.

-Wha… it’s dangerous!-.

-That’s kinda the point. Face all _dangers_ , _never_ give up… have you ever read the Knights Code?-. A wide smiled appeared on him when he nominated the book.

Macy didn’t know if it was a good thing. Didn’t find the time to ask herself. She accidentally leaned too much, losing her balance. Without thinking she grabbed Clay’s hand and held tight to the board, getting again on the spinning parade. She felt him grabbing her in response, getting closer to her to centralize the weights. It worked, at least for a little. Enough to get closer to the ground, and fall right on it, with less lethal consequences.

The princess growled loudly. She fell on her back on something pretty hard, but definitely better than the ground. The board? Wait…

-… I’m so gonna kill you right now!!-.

Clay, below her with the smile of someone who didn’t softened her fall without thinking twice, blinked a few times.

-I really don’t get the problem.-.

-You… urgh!!-. Macy got up, patted her suit to make sure no dirt was on it, and walked away, ignoring that Aaron’s “that was sick!!” towards her.

Her best friend was great. Really.

But sometimes, he was also impossible.

Axl scratched the back of his head.

-… what?-.

Clay was one of a kind, a good guy and an even better knight-in-training. But he was also really hard to comprehend. And he explained the situation at least four times. Axl didn’t want to stay in the middle of the cafeteria, with his lunch on the ground and half on the brunette all day. Definitely not all lunch time.

But he was just too confused.

Clay inhaled softly.

-I just said, in the name of the _honor_ , one of the pillars of the Code, I shall clean this mess and myself with no help from you. It’s a way to maintain my name and my actions pure, in predictions of my future duty as a knight.-.

Axl sighed. He got that.

-But I was the one that bumped into you and covered with tomato soup with rosemary.-. Such a pity, wasting a good meal.

The brunette put a hand on his heart, tomato red.

-I _respect_ you too much to let you handle such a meaningless job, it’s my job as a protector of the realm being useful and help the citizens as well!-. He smiled. While a drop of soup slid on the side of his cheek, falling on the ground in a drop.

Axl was so hungry. But he was still kinda understanding.

-… but I’m gonna be a knight too.-.

Clay nodded.

-And my services are offered towards my _loyal_ companions as well, to show them how much I appreciate their help and how I’m looking forward to work with them!-. He smiled widely.

The big guy nodded, still not convinced. He really had no idea where all those values came from, they sounded like names for pigs and cows. Clay was from a country village, wasn’t he?

The brunette suddenly shivered, the soup looked kinda slimy in fact. He wiped it a little from his cheek, wincing.

A burn. Yep, the soup was boiling while Axl was bringing it to his table.

-You got hurt! Are you okay??-.

Clay quickly shook his head. The soup dripped down, and more burns could be seen on his face. But still, even if his eyes were kinda lucid, his face was calm.

-No worries! Another big pillar of the Knights Code is _courage_! I wouldn’t be worthy of my future shield if I couldn’t handle a little pain!-.

Well, that was a little concerning.

-You sure you don’t want me to call the nurse?-.

-Absolutely not, I’m fine! Although I do appreciate the concern! Such a good show of _compassion_ , maybe you can teach me? I think I’m lacking from that point of view.-. Clay laughed a little. -I’m never sure if I’m showing enough compassion, you know? I wonder if it’s okay if I start showing concern towards myself. At least I wouldn’t have to find someone else hurt…-.

Now it was getting disturbing.

Axl grabbed the other from the arm. It was getting out of hand, the brunette looked completely convinced of his own words. Like he was doing everything right.

-I don’t want you to get hurt.-.

-Well, I can’t really control it…-.

-You can try?-. He looked him straight in the eyes.

The brunette seemed confused. His cheeks were burnt, it looked painful. Yet, he was doing his best on appearing tough and completely at ease.

But he nodded anyway.

-I’ll apply my _diligence_ over this matter as well. I promise.-.

-Good, good. Look, I can’t let you do all the work, okay?-. Axl took a hand full of towels, bringing it to Clay’s table, hear his lunch tray. -Here, at least you have the right tools! Oh, beef stew? Nice!-.

Clay smiled thankfully.

-This is helpful.-.

-Ahah, you’re welcome.-.

-Ah, before you go…-.

-What is it?-. As soon as he turned around, Axl was faced with a flying bowl of stew. It was less hot, thankfully, and it was delicious. But still, a little sudden.

When he managed to clean his face, Clay on his way for the next class, taking a few towels with him.

-Sorry, the last pillar is _justice_. See you around!-.

Axl blinked, and suddenly the bell ringed, determining the end of lunch break.

-… what?-.

You could say everything about the Knights Academy. A prestigious institute, as much as the source of most of the senior’s knights’ nightmares. The font of a good instruction, as much as the spotlight for lazy unworthy students. And so it went on.

But man, if Aaron was sure of one thing: this place knew how to make a party!

He had to leave just for a second, leaving his parents at the foyer. All around, enjoying the evening, many families were spending the time together. Smiles, proud looks, pats, hugs, everything was so heartwarming the cold hour was getting more pleasant. He speeded up, getting inside. The air was conditioned, but it felt artificial.

He went up the stairs – since last time he used the elevator he ran in circles until he reached his floor – and got to his room. Messy, so messy, a replica of the one he has at Grinstead, but without his bros and sis running around. He grabbed the overboard and headed out.

He couldn’t wait to gain a boost from Arin! That little genius built the rocket that Aaron used to jump over the main tower back at home. One of the reason he was sent to the Knights Academy, but still one of his greatest victories. Even if his mother brought here only a few of her children, she still managed to take with her the inventor of the family.

Aaron could already picture himself smashing against a wall at sonic speed. So awesome.

Walking down a few floors, slower this time, he couldn’t wash away a pleasant feeling of calmness.

-No!!!-.

That was suddenly replaced with adrenaline. Was that…?

He knew the room, the guy gave him some repetitions lately, way more useful than the actual lessons. Aaron reached the door, knocking like crazy.

-Clay?? Clayman, are you okay??-. Nothing. -Clay!!-.

He heard a loud growl inside. Then steps. Then, one blue eye, tired and reddened for some reason, appeared behind the door.

-… what?-. He looked close to passing out.

Maybe he did pass out. Clay? Taking a nap out schedule? Now that was a first.

Aaron tried to look inside. From the few he could see, a book opened on the ground, the trash can filled with energy drinks and the carpet all messy, he felt out of place.

-I heard you yelling… wait, what are you doing here?-.

Clay yawned inside his mouth, opening the door fully as a silent invite to enter. He pushed another book on the ground to free the bed, sitting on it.

-Studying. I… yawn… I had something to catch up with.-.

Aaron furrowed an eyebrow.

-You? Behind studies?-. It was just getting weirder and weirder.

The brunette smiled softly, looking at the ground. He quickly picked up the book he pushed, probably realizing it was important. He sighed.

-I… ah… I don’t know how, I lost my notebook. I had my notes for maintenance of weapons in it, it took me a while to get it done. A month? I don’t know… I think…-. He spaced out for a second. -But… b-but I need it to get a high score, so I decided to get the research done without it. One night will be enough… night… or two, I don’t remember what day it is. What day is it?-.

Aaron blinked. Now he was getting concerned.

-Dude, it’s party day! You know, that thing of the autumn theater?-.

-Oh… I see… then three knights. I mean nights. I started two’s ago, so three… three…-. Clay leaned dangerously beyond the bed, his eyelids barely open.

Aaron quickly grabbed him from the shoulders.

-Clayman, you need to sleep! You didn’t even scold me about walking around with my overboard without permission.-. The brunette gave him a blank stare. -I’m sure you can do your thing tomorrow, if you can’t come to the party, at least relax for the holiday!-.

Again, a total confused glare. Clay shook his head.

-Holiday, what, no way. I don’t do… holiday… I’m a knight… will be.-. His eyes were half closed. -… theater day? Oh… I’ll miss Merlok’s show at the end… pity-. Clay smiled softly. -I bet it’s amazing… his magic is… I don’t know, magical. Like he can do anything and more. Really… amazing… I hope I’ll see him another time. He will do this again, will he?-. He finally closed his eyelids, letting his head fall on Aaron’s chest.

The ginger smiled, helping him onto his bed.

-I bet he will…-.

-… hope so…-.

-Say, why did you scream before, Clayman?-.

-I… I don’t want to get a bad score…-. The brunette curled on the side, shaking slightly. -I need to get better… I’ll be a knight… the _Code_ is my life… _my life_ is… the Code…-. His body relaxed all together, and he was finally sleeping softly.

Aaron sighed in relief. That guy was such a hard worker… so much it was scary.

He looked at his desk. Unbelievable, he did more homework in one night that Aaron ever did since he got into the Academy. That made him snicker. He looked at the Knights Code. Perfectly took, like it had just been made. He picked it up.

Such a little book, for such a big influence on him.

-… you gotta be kidding me.-. There it was, the notebook, under the infamous Code. -I don’t really like you, you know? Makes my friend freaky.-. He stared intensely at the cover. -You better treat him well, or you’ll be the one jumping over a tower on a rocket! The one that crushed!-. He put it back and let the notebook in the middle of the desk, full sight.

Clay was sleeping, so quietly Aaron looked at him to make sure he didn’t escape. After making sure he was okay, the ginger got out, wanted to go back to his family as soon as possible.

Maybe he half knew why the brunette didn’t attempt to the party.

-Next one.-.

-Huh… “Biotechnology, science and chronicle”.-.

Clay looked through the names on the screen, searching for the name. He smiled when he found it, confirming the presence of the book.

-Check. Next one.-.

Jestro sighed tiredly, getting on the next pile of books. In his opinion, it was the only opponent he had a chance against. He did his best… but managed to get covered by heavy volumes with one step. It was kinda a special talent at this point.

-Ouch… ahuuu…-.

The brunette immediately got up and helped him out.

-You’re okay?-.

-Yeah, the usual!-. Jestro laughed a little, shrugging.

The brunette gave him a sweet look.

-You’re really sure you wanna search for the books? I can do that, while you find the name on the list. It looks troublesome.-.

Jestro hummed a little. They kinda came there with that idea, but he went and started to do all the physical work. It was weird, feeling a little tingle of determination. It gave him a bunch of covers on the head, but it was still fascinating.

He managed to get free, shaking his head.

-I can do it, don’t worry… so…-. He picked up another book. -Uhm… “Chi, research of an ancient wild force”… is this for real?-. It looked so old, like a book of legends.

Clay smiled, getting back to his position.

-There are more worlds we can imagine.-.

-I think we already did “More worlds we can imagine”.-.

-What, no, I… never mind.-. He sighed. -Check. Next one.-.

-Mm… “Ninja and Go, the legendary warriors”… wait, didn’t they make a movie out of this? Or something else, I don’t remember.-. Jestro shrugged, putting it on the pile of “done”. It was getting bigger, it was a good sign.

The brunette was anticipated by a loud battle cry, coming from the courtyard. On the main field, free to use weapons and targets, the knights-in-training were showing their best moves. Archery, art of the sword, ability with other weapons, everything was granted. Principal Brickland was there, watching with crossed arms with a few other teachers on his side.

Jestro frowned, looking at those happy faces. Since the lesson wasn’t specific, they could use all the weapons they wanted with their own exercises.

Clay caught that and sighed.

-Really, you should go.-.

-What?-.

-I know we promised each other to do at least one extracurricular mark together, but if you prefer going with Aaron and Lance at free weapons practice, just do it. I don’t mind.-. He smiled at him, going back to the list, that as slimmer as it became since they started it was still pretty long.

The jester gulped. He laughed.

-You think you would like doing extra training by will?-. The thought was hilarious, definitely material for a stand-up comedy.

-It’s better than staying in a dusty library making the inventory for the Old Marge.-.

-Really, it’s okay Clay. I like here, it’s quiet and less dangerous… even if somehow, I managed to make troubles even here.-. He rolled his eyes. -But that’s my thing at this point. It’s not exciting, but I’m doing it with you. Really, I said I wanted to do something together, and here we are! I’m super okay with it!-. Trying to show it, he took a book. From the base of a pile.

When he almost drowned under the fallen books, he decided he deserved that one.

Clay widened his eyes. His smile got real, this time, filled with light. He stood up and gave him a hand to get out of that bookly prison.

-It’s good to hear. Back to work?-.

-Can’t wait… just…-. Jestro gave him a confused look. -Why don’t _you_ go at free weapons practice? It would be great for you! Showing your skills, impressing the principal, getting all our schoolmates jealous!-. He giggled, kinda imagining.

It wasn’t hard thinking about a destructive Clay shining under the glares of everybody.

The brunette looked thoughtful. Then suddenly he shook his head, going back to his place. But in his eyes, he was holding back something.

-It’s not for me.-.

-Not for you? I thought everything with a sword included was made for you.-.

-You don’t… look, do you know the Knights Code?-.

At first Jestro thought it was hard understanding when Clay was serious or not. Then he got to the conclusion that the brunette had no idea how to joke.

-… I might have half of an idea, after the eleventh time you mentioned it.-.

-Oh.-. Clay blushed. -Well then, you should know, a knight can’t act to fulfill his desire of attention and _personal glory_. A knight must be strong and use his shield only to protect the kingdom and his citizens.-. His voice was robotic, but full of pride.

Jestro blinked.

-So…?-.

-So, attempting to such a display of arrogance would be completely against the Code! Showing me just for making a good show would be unacceptable. My sword can rise only to defend, in a battle or in an honorable challenge. That’s it.-. Clay went back to the list. -Check. Next one.-. His eyes were kinda down.

The jester frowned at that. He took the book.

-… “Research of Kragle, the wonder plastic material”. I… I just think you would have fun, that’s all. It’s nice here, but for someone not too shiny like me. Not for… you.-. It came out a little more whispered than he wanted.

Clay looked at him in disbelief. His eyes softened.

-I like shining here with you.-.

Jestro reddened and giggled.

In that moment a kid went face against the window of the library, with an overboard in his hand and the unreplaceable headphones on the ginger head. Aaron had a gigantic smile on his face, his cheeks were squashed against the glass. His eyes shined seeing them.

-Jestrooouu!! Claayyymaaan!!-. His voice was bouncing against the window. -I fououound the trustoooors of another overboaaaaaaard and combineeeed with mine!! It was siiiiiiiii…-. He started slowing sliding against the window. -… iiiiiiickWHOAAAAAHHHHH!!!-. As soon as he was separated from the wall, he screamed with enthusiasm and let himself fall.

As soon as he disappeared, the two of them looked at each other and started to laugh. Being there, for that particular moment, was worth all the work. Especially with the two of them together.

Jestro wiped a little tear.

-Still safer then out there!-.

Clay grinned. The heaviness in his eyes was gone.

-Check, Next one.-.

-… what the heck is “LEGO Star Wars”?-.

Principal Brickland was looking at his top student, who had a big swollen eye shown without even a bit of embarrassment, and that spoiled kid, the one that was crossed arms, busy sending death glares at the brunette and occasionally touching the numerous bruise parts on his body.

How he wished he had squarebots as students sometimes.

Less witty, way more resilient.

He put his hands on his hips, looking at spoiled kid – one of the many, and if he hadn’t known Cuthbert since his days at the Academy, he would had called his son like that as well.

-Care to explain?-.

Spoiled kid smiled, like he was waiting for this. He inhaled deeply, making sure to have the crest of his rich family in full display on his chest.

-I was minding my own business, helping those poor squarebots with math, you know how silly they are! Well, I was doing that, but all of the sudden this one!-. He pointed angrily at the other. -He started insulting me with no reason whatsoever! Like I was a nobody, which is, may I say, terribly incorrect.-. He put his hand on his heart.

Wow. Even Gerard blessing his screwdriver looked more honorable.

Clay blinked slowly. Because of the hurt eye, and like he wasn’t worried the slightest.

Brickland hummed softly.

-Go on.-.

-Well, he insulted me, saying I wasn’t worthy of this Academy, that I was doing all wrong and my status meant nothing! Can you believe it?-. Pretty much, but he didn’t answer. -So, without hesitating, I defended the honor of my family, fighting like every other knight would had. And these are battle scars, for a worthy victory!-. He nodded, proud.

As proud as he was being near to someone… still shorter than him.

Principal Brickland shared a silent look with Clay. It had been a while since the last trouble… the only other trouble Swordsmore ever found him in it. Since that moment Moorington showed a great diligence and a high respect for rules – it kinda got him a little nervous, since he himself hadn’t been really a sweet kid when he was young.

Last time the brunette had been incredibly nervous and humble. Today… he was calm. At ease.

He nodded, like he knew it was his turn.

-I was carrying some books I took from the library, always carrying the Knights Code sir Griffiths gave me like I always do.-. Cuthlass was definitely going to be glad about it. -I bumped into this mate of mine, my books fell. I told him to be more careful, he yelled at me to be less of a loser. He took my Code, read a few parts and started mocking its contempt. I corrected him, he got mad and tried to punch me. We were by the stairs, we both lost balance and fell.-.

Brickland smiled. That was more like it.

-Anything to add?-.

-I wish I had time to study landing for physical education.-. He put a hand on his bad eye, sighing.

The principal smiled.

-Then apply yourself. While you… you made fun of the Knights Code?-.

Spoiler kid blinked.

-I mean… maybe a little, but why aren’t you considering my story anym…?-.

-Slacker!!!-. So good, seeing them getting littler after a shout. -Besides how pathetic is your effort to lie, the alone fact that you think you can trick me is an insult to my persona! Understood??-. Spoiler kid nodded, terrified. -And worst… Moorington?-.

Clay smiled happily, clearing his voice.

- _The duties of this Code under which a Knight is sworn are of a most hallowed and venerable nature and shall not be transgressed by any man, myth or magic. The Knight’s Code is sacred and shall be treated as such._ -. He sighed with satisfaction.

Brickland nodded, content as well, then glare at the kid.

-Offend the Code, pay the consequences… your legs are too skinny.-.

-Excuse me…?-.

-Slacker!! Ten runs around the institute!! Start run!!-.

Maybe it was for the best. The squarebot didn’t look half that sweaty and regretful. Yeah, being a principal was almost as good as being a knight.

-Clay?-. Merlok entered on his own.

The brunette was sitting on his bed, curled on his knees, eyes fixed on the book in his hands. His look was as determinate as ever, but his lips were tense and slightly white.

-… oh, Merlok, I didn’t hear you!-. He got up, hiding the book behind his back.

The old wizard smiled at him.

-I came to check on you. It’s been a while since you joined, are you doing okay? The Knights Academy is a good place to be, I hope it will help you find your way.-. He pointed at him. -For a start, how about we take a look to the thing that’s bothering you so much?-. He moved his stuff, making the volume levitate.

Clay let go immediately, sighing in resignation. He went back to his bed, joined by the old man.

-Sir Griffiths gave it to me.-.

-The Knights Code? A wonderful idea! It’s a powerful item, but I’m sure a clear scheme of rules will be the best guide for something like…-. The kid was silent and visibly tense again. -My boy, what troubles you?-. Honestly, he thought he was going to be ecstatic. Especially since the gift was from such a knight like sir Griffiths.

Clay shook his head. He took a glance to the book, then backed away.

-Nothing important.-.

-If it worries you, it is important.-.

-… I love it. I read it all, over and over again. It’s incredibly valuable, full of honor and compassion. I feel like I can hear the voice of a strong knight talking into my head whenever I had it in my hands.-. He shivered. -But at the same time… it scares me. So much I had trouble sleeping in the same room with it. I left it out of the window.-. He put his hands together, looking ashamed of himself.

Merlok was surprised. He put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.

-Why’s that?-.

-I read it all. I remember it by heart. And… one of the rules says…-. Clay cleared his voice. - _Once sworn to the Code, a Knights cannot be unsworn_.-. He trembled. -I-I don’t know why, but lately I realized how incredibly definitive this task is. Forever tied up with the Code. Never being able to be anything else, punishment stop being a knight.-. He rubbed his arms, like he was cold. -I want to be a knight. So bad. And this came out full force. To achieve my dream, I have to go through this. There’s no other way. And it scares me, having my life already decided. It’s scary.-. His breathing went really close to sobbing, but without tears. Long inhales, loud and shaking.

The old man was amazed. Again, that kid was growing up so much without him even realizing it. That was also scary. He was facing so many things on his own, and this one was no exception. He was exploring the scariest realm of all: the future.

Merlok gave him a half-hug with his arm around his shoulders.

-My boy, I know this is a terrifying thought. And I won’t lie, thinking about our fate is something that always challenges our will, every day. You are worried, and that’s a good thing.-. He caught his questioning look. -Because you care. And because you care, you’ll take your future in your hands and make sure it will become exactly what you want.-.

Clay’s eyes shined. He took a glance at the Code, frowning.

-What if I can’t?-.

-Doesn’t that reminds me of someone?-. The old man gave him a playful look. -A little knight-in-training at his first day of school, so worried about what was coming that he barely managed over the gate of the Academy?-. He winked.

The brunette giggled.

-I guess.-.

-You don’t guess, you know. You know you’ll succeed.-.

-… you’re right.-. He took the Code from the wizard’s hands. -I do. And even if I won’t anymore, I’ll make sure it will come true anyway. Being a knight. And this…-. He caressed the silver shield on it. -This will be my guide from now on.-. He pressed his palm on it, closing his eyes. -I, Clay Moorington, promise this. A knight of the realm. It’s far from being a dream.-.

Merlok nodded, feeling proud and relieved.

That kid was meant for great things.

He was getting better at sleeping less hours. It was hard at first, now he was getting the hang of it. He managed to wake up full restored after five hours of sleep. Not bad, but his goal was two hours. In his mind he wanted to stop sleeping at all, but apparently it wasn’t that easy – and even if it was it wasn’t healthy, according to the nurse… and the maintenance guy, the teachers, the principal, Merlok, some mates he asked to, and so on.

But there were nights it was hard to wake up perfectly rested.

His eye would just open by themselves, giving him a hard time going back to sleep. In the tiredness of his mind, but the awareness of his eyes, he could see things in his room that weren’t there.

The Queen hugging Macy, lifting her up.

Aaron talking so happily about all his relatives.

Lance’s parents, a shadow on his figure but even so always present.

Axl’s meals, full of emotion, full of love.

He knew it was pointless, that his mind was just playing cruel jokes. He had Merlok, the principal, sir Griffiths and many other adults on his side. He had Jestro, all his friends, his future companions. And yet, at those nights, it was impossible ignoring the feeling.

It was impossible not feeling alone.

Clay would curl in his bed for hours, hoping, praying for some sleep. He needed to get better at this, having more time to practice, making the best of his life. To make his dream come true.

It worked in easier moments. If not, the shadows of his mind would get more in depth.

A man and a woman, holding hands, walking away.

A man and a woman, holding hands, walking away.

A man and a woman, holding hands, walking away.

A man and a woman, holding hands, walking away…

And Clay could do nothing but stare to a fantasy, because that was, since he had no idea what really happened to them. But his mind always showed him that. Not dead, not unable to take care of him, just gone. Happily away from him. Happily unaware of his sleepless nights.

It was hard. It had been since day one.

But, luckily, he had a magic formula that always worked. Not on every opponents, just his inner enemies. A little light on his desk, that he didn’t even need to open.

Because he knew it by heart.

-A… Knight is sworn… to protect the weak, oppose the cruel, and protect the kingdom.-. He swallowed, trying to ignore the thought of Lance angry and worried look that day during the trip at the capital.

But it was nice, having something that cared.

-No cause… no cause is greater than ensuring the safety of that which a Knight is sworn to protect… a Knight must be brave, stand strong, face all dangers… and never give up.-. Not even after climbing the main building of the Academy just for a ball. Macy didn’t talk to him all day, they apologized to each other the next day.

Because their friendship was stronger.

-All sworn duties under this Code shall be executed in a manner consistent with the Ancient Accords of Virtue and Chivalry… including its most profound pillars of Honor… Respect… Loyalty… Courage… Compassion… Diligence and Justice.-. He felt sorry for Axl, who was always so confused about his manners. But somehow never got angry at him.

That was his way to say I accept you.

-No needs of self or enterprise shall encumber a Knight from fulfilling sworn duties under this Code… one’s like is the Code, the Code is one’s life.-. Aaron was simply amazing in his own way, knowing what to do with a big smile of his face. He wasn’t less of a knight just because he wasn’t an adept of the Code.

That was what made him admirable for Clay.

-Sworn duties under this Code shall never be executed in pursuit of personal glory… but in pursuit of excellence and the Glory of the Greater Good.-. He wanted so much to see Jestro apply himself, no matter in what context. He deserved it, the guy that shared the same void inside needed to feel happy for his own.

He was ready to fight for it.

-The duties of this Code under which a Knight is sworn are of a most hallowed and venerable nature and shall not be transgressed by any man, myth or magic… the Knight’s Code is sacred and shall be treated as such.-. He was never going to betray the Code. People needed to acknowledge its superiority. Brickland was with him, it was too strong to be against it.

Or maybe Clay didn’t need to push it so hard towards people.

Maybe. But for now, it wasn’t a possibility.

-Once sworn to the Code, a Knights cannot be unsworn.-. So scary, yet so incredibly exciting. His heart, mind and body were at his kingdom disposal, and that was a promise he had every intention to keep. No matter what was going to happen.

No matter what opponent he was going to find on his way.

And at that point, the shadows would always go away. Clay’s mind would become clear, serene, because the Code was a certainty and it was never going away.

Maybe it was too much, giving himself completely to fixed rules that was going to change his all mind. But he was troubled, alone and young. In the future, maybe, he was going to understand how life was, and how breaking rules was sometimes the only choice.

For the sake of his home, and those he cared about.

For now, though, it was enough. That silver shield, shining on the cover under the moonlight, was there to protect him no matter what. Clay was counting on it.

With a smile on his face, he whispered under his breath.

-A Knight must carry themselves with dignity and always be guided by the Code to be the best they can be.-. Because it was his favorite one. Like a recommendation, before letting himself fall into the darkness.

The reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Griffiths, but I think the Knights Code beats him at influencing Clay xD
> 
> Like, this guy admitted more than once that he lives by the Code, so I think it took him a while to get use to it. During the show it's clear how much it pains him when he can't fulfill the tasks present in the Code, like when he's failing and such. But what I find really interesting is that, especially from the end of season 2, we can see him being a little more open, like when he went to save Jestro. And others things, but I'm never sure if people saw season 3 and 4 so I'll avoid possibly spoilers ^^"
> 
> The thing is, whever Clay "betrays" the Knights Code, I think he grows up a bit. He's getting more indipendent, with a clearer way of how the world is not black and white. Proud of my boy in season 4 *-*
> 
> For the part in the library, did you get the references? All the titles are references to other shows I love <3 <3 <3 Let me know if you realized them all, from the easiest to the less obvious ones ;)
> 
> That's it, folks! We're getting close to the end!  
> Next and last chapter, the conclusive one with our beautiful boy Clay!! <3  
> Thanks again for the 50 kudos! You guys are amazing!!!
> 
> See ya, byee!!
> 
> P.S. Let me now if there are errors around, and... someone said season 5 might be on July? At this point I'm a little skeptical, but you never know, the hope is still high ^^"


	10. Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the last chapter!!  
> I think this is the longest one? I wanted to include as much as possible, and to be honest, this is just mindless "my blue eagle boy needs love so I'm gonna sprinkle it in a pool and let him swim in it"... yeah ^^"  
> Not kids anymore, this is after season 2 and before season 3  
> ... and yeah, there's Claytro in here. I'm sorry, I can't help it! <3 It's just fluff, I promise!  
> Enjoy! ^ ^

The nothingness in his mind was pleasantly numbing. He rolled over the softness that surrounded him, sighing like he just got rid of all the worries in the world. All over there was a gentle warmness that was caressing his skin, leaving just a little less heat on his face. His hand reached out, grabbing what felt like a piece of cloth.

Clay smiled, feeling so good and light he could fly.

…

That was how he realized.

He was sleeping nicely and deeply.

He NEVER slept nicely and deeply.

A strong fear caught him off guard, he suddenly opened his eyes. No annoying light – he couldn’t sleep without closing every single opening in his room –, no uneasiness at the awakening. He took a glance at his nightstand, looking for the time.

His alarm was gone. And he was feeling too rested not to know the truth.

-I overslept!!-. Clay got on his feet in one move, grabbing his sword left leaning on the side of his bed. Disbelief, disappointment, confusion, everything hit him full force like he was unharmed and fragile.

But in all trueness, that prank smelled like horse. Or fox. Or both, honestly.

He clenched his hold around his weapon, heading out of his room. His feet hit harshly the doorways of the Fortrex, leaving a mark if it wasn’t for the strong metal the floor was made of. His mind was fuming with anger, he barely noticed that the only sounds were his angry walk and the rumor of pots from the kitchen. His mind was too trained not to lead him towards the danger, so he didn’t think twice and headed towards the noise.

Clay grunted, avoiding with the eyes every digital clock he found. He overslept. Him! Like he didn’t train his all life to train more and rest less, knowing fully well that at least one of the Nexo Knights needed to be always fully alert. But no! He closed his eyes to his duty, giving his back to the danger, covering under the blanket of cowardness, turning against the honor in favor of the soft pillow of laziness and… and…

He slowed down, looking around. Weird. He felt like he was seeing more clearly around, a distinct artificial light was pulsing through veins on the ceiling. And the details were pretty fascinating. So accurate and neat, the work of an artist. Of course, the rolling castle used to belong to the royal family, they had good taste. Even so, the way the automatic doors did not open while he passed through, but did when he showed intention to enter a room was incredible. Robin and Ava did great with the Fortrex, did he ever thank them for it? He had to.

Clay stopped at two feet from the kitchen. He felt rested and active. His vision was sharp, his senses were wide, he never felt so in good shape before. He actually never overslept before…

He shook his head. No. Whoever hid his alarm was going to pay, no matter how incredibly pleasant that nap felt and how bright his vision was.

He entered the diner room… and almost melt right there.

The table was full of all the greatness he could think off. Golden pancakes covered of a maple syrup, big waffles dripping with chocolate and strawberries, soft scrambled eggs with crunchy bacon and tomatoes, a skyscraper of toasts with every jam and marmalade he could think off and a plate full of delicate butter cubes nearby. Every single meal was still warm and well cooked, it looked like the station of a prestigious cooking show.

Clay felt weird out, and quite hungry. He was half expecting his big friend jumping out of nowhere any minute, to consume that celestial view. He waited a few seconds, swallowing a few times in front of such a heavenly breakfast.

Then, from the kitchen, chef Éclair came in.

-Oh! Sir Clay! _Bonjour_!-. He bowed a little, clearly satisfied about himself.

The brunette blinked, a little out of place.

-Uhm, good morning. What’s going on?-.

-What is going on, you ask? _Sacrebleau_! I’ll tell you what’s going on! It’s seven a.m. and you still haven’t had breakfast!-. The robot chef pushed him to his chair, in front of the table. -Enjoy your meal, _s’il vous plait_!-. He tried to pet one of his mustaches, ignoring the fact that they were literally written on his face. He then came back to the kitchen.

Clay didn’t find the time to ask about the others, unfolding his sword. He looked at those amazing dishes. He never had that kind of breakfast before, since he was usually awake way before the others and didn’t want to waste time. Even at the academy his meals were perfectly calculated, these kinds of food were definitely banded from his diet.

Yet… maybe it was the effect of such a long sleep – seven a.m., he still couldn’t believe how long he had been out –, but his belly was grumbling. He could at least take a bite, to make his stomach happy and not offend the chef. After all, Axl was probably going to wake up any minute by the smell. He might as well take advantage of it while the yellowe knight wasn’t here.

Clay shrugged, taking a waffle. It smelled fragrantly and sweet. He took a bite, and couldn’t stop the long hum of approval that came out of his throat. It was slightly crunchy on the outside, the chocolate topping was creamy, and every strawberry was an explosion of freshness that combined to the sauce perfectly. He lost himself thinking about that single bite, only to realize how hungry he really was and how much more there was around him.

Three waffles were out too quickly. He cleaned his face with the napkin, hoping he didn’t look like a little kid. But he was feeling too good to care.

A glass of orange juice was placed near him.

-Would you like some coffee or tea as well, sir Moorington? Or maybe hot milk?-. Chef Éclair probably noticed how much he was enjoying his cook, that static grin was pretty shiny.

Clay pondered for a moment. Coffee was his fuel, he never had a day without it since he graduated from the academy. Tea was just too light for him, and milk sounded childish…

-… I’ll go for some milk, thanks.-. He felt weird today.

Chef Éclair nodded and left again.

The brunette drunk a bit of juice, then found himself getting the pancakes. At the first bite he melted from the softness of it, like he could fall sleep again on such a soft pillow. The syrup was incredibly sweet, so much his tongue stung but it felt like a nice shock that made his eyes even more open. He didn’t stop, that sweet softness was almost addicting. He did not feel guilty seeing the empty plate.

- _Mon dieu_ , sir Moorington, I had no idea you had a sweet tooth!-. Chef Éclair put his cup of hot milk in front of him. -I must admit, I would had never guessed!-.

Clay smiled a little, taking a toast, a bit of butter and some blueberry jam. The mix was so good he felt like being hungry again.

-You and me both.-. He took a sip of milk, nice and warm. -Say, where are the others?-. And why Axl still hadn’t come all kamikaze over the food?

The chef blinked, then looked around.

Now he was the one that looked weird out.

- _Alors_! Like I know! I-I mean, I’m no knight, I’m a cook! I know nothing about whatever they are doing right now, I was just assigned to the breakfast with Axl! Nothing more, nothing less! There you go!-. He posed with his mechanical arms out, sweating some oil from his forehead.

The brunette furrowed his head.

-Are you saying they woke up before me?-

Chef Éclair let the nervous smile drop, as much as his arms.

-… Axl, _mon amie_ , I failed!-. He suddenly ran away from the diner room, agitated with his limbs in the air like a fire just started.

Clay was left speechless. And it was already weird that those lazy buns – some more some less, coff coff Lance – were awake early at a good hour, but before him? Did they have some plan since one of them took his alarm and left him be for the morning?

He finished his mug, had another toast and found himself full and satisfied. As soon as he got up two squirebots entered and started to clean the table, taking the leftovers and the empty plates. They gave Clay a little nod of greeting, then left.

Without tripping on their own feet.

This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

The brunette left the diner room. He felt so nicely rested and satiate he wasn’t angry anymore. Maybe later – with his sword on the back of his friends while running all around the Fortrex – but not now. Now he felt so charged he couldn’t wait to hit the training ground.

He entered and, as expected, nobody but him was there. It was the first normal thing that happened today. He got to the controllers’ panel, to program today’s training, and found a piece of paper on it.

_ “Added three new levels at the training session.” _

Clay felt a lightning of excitement running through him. It had been a while since Ava projected some new settings and enemies, especially since they saved Jestro and the kingdom. He couldn’t wait to prove himself on something new and challenging.

Without waiting he regulated the session and hit start. A bunch of big lava monsters appeared in a landscape that looked like the Lava Lands. The monsters roared all together.

Clay grinned in anticipation, holding out his sword.

-Get ready, monsters!-.

He almost fainted on the ground as soon as he destroyed the last one. But he couldn’t contain a big grin on his face. That was one heck of a training, so invigorating and challenging! He had been forced focus on various solutions, since charging towards one monster would had alerted them all. He had used his strategy skills and his strength, combined and separated, without having the time to breath or think.

His kind of “having fun”.

Clay leaned on the wall, catching his breath. He unfolded his sword again, trying to walk without tripping. He was impressed by his own resistance. Of course, he was never so active before, neither so full of energy. Maybe it was another way to see his training. For a day and not more, though.

He went for a shower. As soon as he got into the bathroom, he stopped. There was a big sign made of wood, with a poorly written indication “New Tub On The Right”. Clay furrowed his eyebrow. He was getting the feeling he was following his teammates’ plan without realizing. But they weren’t around and it hadn’t been unpleasant until now, so he decided to go for it – they knew better than go heavy on pranks, since he had their training regime on his side. The new room was simply the old makeup room of the royal family that they never knew how to use it completely – apparently some squirebots found amusing using the Queen’s lipstick sometimes…

Clay entered, and felt the hot vapor giving him a warm embrace. The bath was already ready. It wasn’t a common thing for him, he never spent too much time cleaning if not for the necessary. But it looked nice, and today sounded like a good one to try.

So he took off his clothes, put them outside the room so they weren’t going to get humid, and got into the water. His muscles tensed for just a second at the boiling water, then immediately relaxed right after. He lied into the tub, sighing in delight, leaning the back of his head on one corner. His body felt numb, like it didn’t exist.

He looked around, the vapor was coming out of the water, floating in midair. The place had a nice-looking cyan wallpaper, with drawings on it. The wall near the tub had a majestic dragon on a mountain, wings spread widely in the air. Continuing on the right there was a fox, a bull and a horse running on a landscape with beautiful shades for blue. The nearest wall to the tub had an eagle taking flight with a few feathers around, and the last one with the door had a cute chicken and a few digital bits around. The references were so clear, it made him smile.

He then noticed a bottle of some sort. He took it, it was white with a golden stopper on it. On the sticker it was written “Golden Breaths, your new fragrance! Bring some magic into your baths!”. Clay snickered. Lance’s, no doubt. Was he supposed to use it? Was he going to be mad?

Mm, two good reasons to open it.

It smelled nice. The instructions said to use two stoppers of it. Clay obeyed, and melted into that hot scented bath. His libs were floating in the water. His mind felt light and almost unconscious. The scent was getting him to another world. The vapor was caressing his face gently. He sighed, humming softly, without a care in the world.

He closed his eyes, letting himself float away.

At some point he felt simply like getting out. It felt wonderful, but staying still without doing anything useful was going to make him feel stressed. And today he didn’t want that. He came out of the tub, took a towel and dried himself without hurry. His skin was pleasantly soft now. He then went to grab back his clothes. He opened the door… and they were gone. Armor and sword included.

Clay blinked. Then sighed, the anger slowly coming back.

-I should’ve known it was too good to be truth. Okay, Lance! Aaron! Whoever did this, you better give me back my clothes or I swear…! Oh.-. He almost tripped. He didn’t notice, there was a casket full of new clothes in front of him.

He looked around. No one was there. He tied the towel around his waist, took the basket and headed to his room. When he closed the door behind him, he took a look to the little surprise. He found a pair of white long pants, perfectly pressed. A navy velvet shirt with a v neck and long sleeves, a little longer than his waist. And a brown leather belt with a silver locker. At the bottom of the casket there was a box, with a pair of brown boots with silver zips on the sides. Everything looked extremely fancy and expensive, like something the King or the Queen might had bought at some point. Clay felt a little uneasy, but evidence said he had little choice – someone was going to lose their head for taking away his armor.

It took less than he expected, thinking about Macy’s elaborate princess dresses. Everything fitted perfectly, the shirt, the belt over it, the boots, and they were awfully comfortable. He took a look at the mirror. It was so weird, seeing himself without his crest. But also kinda nice. He turned around, admiring himself. Today was just a day of trying.

Clay headed outside. He saw his sword on the ground pointing at the right. It was also shining of an orange magic. A pretty clear message. He took his weapon, making sure it was nice and clean, and went for the main room. There was still no sound around, but getting closer to the destination, he could hear the faintest laughter, and some excited whispering.

Finally arriving, he found the place in the dark.

-Is anyone here?-. He tapped the wall to find the switch, without stop looking at the black room. As soon as his fingers found the light, the room cleared up suddenly.

A bunch of digital fireworks exploded in combination of the streamers all over the room. His teammates were there, smiling so widely he found himself grinning back. Not only, sir Brickland and sir Griffiths were right next Merlok’s hologram.

-Happy birthday, Clay!!!-. They laughed, coloring the entire room, if not all the Fortrex with joy and excitement.

The brunette was left in disbelief. He approached slowly, like another colorful explosion was going to blow any moment. He spent too much time in battle mode not to be antsy about it.

-What’s going on?-.

Macy snickered, getting closer and putting a birthday hat on his spiky hair.

-Isn’t it obvious? We’re having a birthday party, and you’re the lucky guy!-.

Clay looked around. Everything was in theme. _His_ theme. Balloons and decorations, all white and blue, with some silver strings to clear the room. And the sign had a big “Happy Birthday Clay” written all other with the same graph of the sign in the bathroom. Probably Robin’s, that guy was an engineer genius, but poorly gifted for art.

The brunette immediately thought of the day. So it was a plan. A good plan. But he shrugged slightly, not really wanting to be the party pooper – for once, at least.

-I’m fluttered, but it’s not my birthday.-. He thought about it, for a moment. -… I don’t really have a birthday.-. It came out sadder then how he wanted. 

Aaron came from behind him without getting noticed, putting an arm around his neck.

-What are you talking about, Clayman? It is your birthday!-. He snickered.

The principal crossed his arms in a superior way, giving his top student a knowing look.

-Or at least, it’s the birth of something that we all know pretty well, now do we? Huh, slackers?-. He looked around, all the people in the room nodded with conviction.

Clay furrowed his forehead. Axl was having a bowl of chips all by himself, that was finally normal. Lance smirked at him, looking on his right. There was sir Brickland and Griffiths, the best teachers the brunette ever had at the Knights Aca… wait.

It hit him, he was left mouth-opened. And suddenly he wasn’t out of place anymore.

-Today was my first day at the academy.-.

Aaron howled in victory.

-Right answer! Congratulations! Your award is… a party!!-. He gestured towards the big guy, who took out a whistle from his bowl and blew it. Everybody cheered loudly – at the point Merlok’s voice sounded like a bad recorded videotape.

Clay looked in awe all around him. He felt a tingling sensation coming from his chest and spreading though his body, over his skin under the beautiful new clothes he was wearing. It was weird not having his armor, it felt too light. Like he could float any moment. But at the same time, he had never felt so unharmed, yet so safe.

Lance came closer, giving him a full look. He smirked.

-Look at you, Mr. Stiffness, wearing something nice for a change! Might not be as shiny as my wardrobe, but I think the King and Queen chose well.-. He sniffed slightly. -Don’t get used to it, okay? I let you borrow my products just for today!-.

The brunette grinned. He looked down at his clothes.

-So they chose these?-.

-With my supervision.-. Macy sighed. -And it took me one full hour with my dad and the promise to attempt at Bork’s bacon fair all dressed up to make them give up on some things.-. She got closer, whispering to him. -Be lucky you’re not wearing tape and a tiara.-.

Clay shuddered at the thought. He was so lucky the Princess wasn’t a _Princess_.

-You’re my rock, Macy.-.

Macy grinned with satisfaction.

-You know it.-.

-Liked the tub?-. Robin ran to him, looking incredibly proud. -It’s not the first time I fix something like this, but having to create a complete hydraulic system similar to a spa from our humble bathroom was a real challenge! And it was super fun!-. He snickered, as enthusiastic as a kid in front of a toy store. Even if the little black knight could probably build any toy himself bigger and better.

Clay smiled at the little inventor.

-It was great. Never had a bath like that before.-. The kid jumped happily. -And the new levels of the training ground, when did you come up with that?-. He looked at Ava.

The purple genius shrugged, keeping her usual cool attitude.

-I wasn’t really waiting for a special occasion, I just knew only one person was going to be that excited about it, so I waited a little. Surprise surprise, something came up and… uhm…-. Suddenly she looked down, a little uncomfortable. -I… I didn’t mean to do that, I swear. I usually don’t just go through everybody’s files, I just got curious about you.-. She bit her lip, still not looking up. Her uncomfortableness looked completely foreign on him.

The brunette furrowed his forehead for a moment. Then, looking the same expression on Robin’s face, he realized. Of course. The only two people that didn’t know his story. Not that there was much to say. Truth to be told, there was nothing to say.

He shrugged.

-It’s okay. You deserved to know, but it doesn’t change anything… right?-. Just the shadow of the doubt for a moment came into his vision. He always had a fair relation between leaders with Ava, her basically being the chief of the Fortrex, and Robin always admired him so much. In the past people were quick to rethink about their opinion after knowing his origins. It wasn’t going to be the same, right?

Right. Ava quickly raised her head, showing one of her rare wide smiles.

-Nothing at all.-.

Robin joined in full force.

-Of course not, you’re still you!-.

These kids were simply one of a kind.

Before he could say something else the brunette felt pushed forward.

-Come on! Why are you still here, while all of your presents are wrapped?-. Aaron pushed him towards the others guests, smiling so widely his cheeks looked on fire. His hands were strong on his back, and Clay felt a wave of easiness. Even if that day started so weirdly, and he was out of his shoes, he could try this new ambient.

It was just another challenge, with the same team on his side. And on the other…

He stopped for a moment, looking around. No funny hat, no white make-up, no goofy sincere smile. Without knowing why, he felt a way of disappointment. Then, the Princess’ strong hold on his shoulder woke him up again.

-Don’t worry, he won’t miss this day. Just enjoy yourself for now, okay?-. Macy winked at him.

Why was he even blushing? Like that girl didn’t know better. ****

Axl was near the food table – what a surprise –, holding with clear excitement a knife near a high silver cloche. He smiled as soon as he saw the brunette getting closer.

-I know it’s not a present that will last, but I couldn’t think of anything better. It took me a while of trials and errors, but… tada!!-. He raised the cloche. Under it there was a chocolate cake, covered by a lucid brown glazing, with nuts crumble on the sides and a sophisticated decoration made of orange peel. “Happy Birthday Clay” was written in the middle with chocolate.

Clay smiled at the sweet scent of the dessert. It felt kinda familiar. Chocolate, nuts, orange… was it cinnamon what he was smelling?

-After today’s delicious breakfast, I should’ve known something even better was coming.-. He felt something nostalgic pinching his nose. -Axl, this cake…-.

The big guy laughed.

-Yep, this is the cake version of the cookies I made for you back at the academy! I had to change a few things to adapt the ingredients to a bigger sweet, but the feeling should be the same.-. He immediately cut a slice for his leader. -I want you to give me your honest opinion. This is how it all started, after all.-. He winked, extending the plate. Like long ago, he gave to another one the privilege of the first bite. It showed how much he meant this.

Clay felt honored in a way he would had never guessed thinking about food. He carefully took a spoon of it. Soft and creamy. The flavor was magical. He closed his eyes, and he was back at the training ground. And around him, his teammates. Big hits of a spicy and determinate cinnamon. Flying around there was a fresh orange. Occasionally nuts would come under his teeth, annoyingly crunchy but also unexpectedly delicate. And strong and present was a deep chocolate flavor. All of them were vivid, working together.

Was it destiny? At the time they couldn’t had known who were going to join their team.

Clay looked up, the chef looked close to scream for the tension. He probably spaced out a little, and just to show him he took another spoon.

-It’s incredible. You outdid yourself, big guy.-.

Axl screamed, so loudly, while he grabbed the blue knight and hugged him close, turning around in happiness. The room spin terribly, but Clay couldn’t bring himself not to let Axl have his moment. He made sure not to drop the plate.

-You liked it!! Yes!!-. When he put the brunette down the yellow knight scratched the back of his neck. -Sorry. It’s just that… I needed that confirmation. Since peace is back, I was thinking about getting better at cooking. Maybe even opening a blog or something.-. He laughed, a little embarrassed. -I know you are the man to ask mostly about battles, but… I don’t know, I feel like I needed your permission anyway. I guess you’re my leader no matter what.-. He smiled widely.

Clay looked at the cake. There was so much about Axl he didn’t know and never asked. Even so, he always did his best in every way, no matter in what situation. He felt lucky that, long ago, the big guy persisted, even after that weird first encounter.

He gave him a pat on his arm.

-Go and be amazing as you are.-.

Axl beamed at him. Aaron gave the big guy an elbow, grinning as wide as only he could. Macy had his hands together, looking proud. Even Lance smiled, as long as the others in the room.

-Oh, I almost forgot!-. The yellow knight took out a scroll from his armor, giving it to Clay. -I’ll post a lot of recipes, but this one is all yours. Happy birthday, Clay.-.

The blue knight took it, giving him a thankful glare.

Next thing he knew, the green knight had dragged him towards the control panels. The keyboard looked switched off, and five presents plus a little letter were on it. Aaron took the smaller one, a little bag covered by blue penguins.

Macy snickered a little. The archer gave her a little push, even smiling himself.

-Stop it! You know the one with eagles was finished!-. He gave it to the brunette. -Here you go!-.

Clay took it, his fingers tingling a little. He never attempted to something like this. It was a new excitement that made him forget for a moment the pure thrill of the battle. Right now, he could pretend time never passed, and he was having his time.

He opened the bag, taking a peak. There was something green, for sure. With a little red thingy, like some kind of ribbon… or tongue. As soon as he recognized it, he screamed and threw away the bag. With the green knight’s laughs on the background – and the muffled ones of the others, except of course the white knight –, the little snake fell from the back, revealing itself as fake.

Aaron held his stomach, wiping away a little tear.

-Clayman, you’re the best!! I’ll never get tired of this!!-.

The brunette glared at him.

-I should’ve known better.-.

-Awn, come on, don’t underestimate me!-. The archer pointed at the snake. -There’s something else, come on! Overcome your fear!-. He posed, showing off his muscles.

Clay rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to touch that thing, but the green knight wasn’t known to lie. He grabbed the fake snake with two fingers, holding the urge to throw it away again. He squeezed it again tentatively, and the toy spit something. The brunette let go of the fake animal and grabbed the thing before it hit the ground, widening his eyes. It was a golden necklace, with a snake tooth attacked to it. It was little, and its shape was too familiar.

He looked up, Aaron was giggling.

-Gave you a flashback, haven’t I? Apparently, after that jerk of a snake bit me, he lost the tooth and it fell in my sock. I found it only two days later, can you believe it?-.

Clay made a disgusted face. Macy gave the green knight a disapproving glare.

-Please tell me you change your clothes more frequently now.-.

-Doesn’t matter.-. It did, but whatever. -I wanted to give it to you since forever! But your birthday never came out before today… which might not be a bad thing, because I had all the time in the world to clean it, making sure there’s no poison left and make something cool out of it!-.

The brunette felt touched. He immediately put it on, seeing the snake tooth leaning on his chest. It felt better than a medal.

-Aaron, it’s… so thoughtful. Thank you.-.

The archer grinned, clearly proud.

-I’m the one that started your legend after all! It’s just a little reminder that, even with his own kryptonite, this superhero never quitted and never will!-. He almost jumped to hug the blue knight. -Hope you’re ready for more hugs today! Happy birthday, Clayman!-. Even so he couldn’t stay completely still, moving a little from one foot to the other.

The brunette, on the other hand, couldn’t relax much. But from his point of view, patting slightly the back of his teammate was a huge step forwards from his usual uneasiness in public affection. And Aaron deserved that. He was the maverick knight he always admired, the one that always shocked him for how valuable he was even after taking a completely different path from himself. he was a source of inspiration every day. 

As soon as the moment ended, Lance snapped his fingers and pointed at one present. It was a regular squared box with white paper and a golden ribbon.

Clay raised his eyebrow towards the white knight.

-Really?-.

-What? Those colors just go so naturally together!-. Lance smirked, taking the present himself. -Come on, you’re supposed to lead the way! Here!-. He gave it to him.

The brunette took it, rolling his eyes. He unwrapped the present, getting immediately a clear view on the box: a phone mark “Knightsung”. The image was already on the cover of the package, and as soon as he opened it the phone was as expensive looking as it looked from the box.

Lance grinned, his eyes were shining. He got behind the knight, grabbing his shoulders and looking over to have the same view.

-So? So? Isn’t it great? The brand new Nexo phone, last model, with all the features included! You can even have selfies with a filter called “Battle’s morning”! It’s perfect for you!-. He let go, bowing to him. -No need to get on your knees to thank me, no need indeed!-.

Clay looked lost at the phone. In his mind, he didn’t need something like that. He always used it as an emergency device, but he already had a phone. And that looked like something Lance would had wanted, not him. But it was a nice and expensive thing.

He smiled at him.

-Thanks, Lance, it’s… it’s great.-.

The blonde stopped smiling. He gave him a glare.

-What, too fancy for Mr. Humility?-.

-No, I like it, I…-.

-Ah, I knew it.-. He looked away, a little embarrassed. -Just… just check inside the box. There something else, since I knew you were going to be difficult.-.

-Lance, I didn’t mean to…-.

-I know, just check it, okay?!-. He reddened, crossing his arms on his chest.

Clay shared a look with the others. Aaron snickered, more than the others, gesturing to go on. The brunette obeyed, putting out the device. It looked nice, it even had a nice blue cover with a silver shield on it. And under… there was a handbag, with a few little swords sewed on it. As soon as it was opened, it revealed bandages, band aids, scissors and other medical supplies.

The blue knight looked up, shocked at the blonde.

-Is this a first-aid kit pocket size?-.

Lance shrugged, without looking at him.

-At least I won’t have to check on you every time. Heh, can’t believe you don’t have something as simple as that in your perfect organization, Moorington.-. He fidgeted at the intense look on him. -Stop doing that, you also have a Nexo phone, don’t be ungrateful!-.

Clay blinked. He took a second to regain himself, closing the kit.

-Lance, this is the most careful thing I’ve ever seen you prepare. And you did it for me.-. He smiled, feeling so special all of the sudden. -Thanks.-.

Lance rolled his eyes.

-I’ll never understand you peasants. You do realize one is way more expensive than the other, right?-.

-Right.-. The brunette held the second gift closer. -The other is simply priceless.-.

The white knight widened his eyes. He smiled, just a little, holding back what looked like something way bigger on his face.

-Knighton, we really have to, do we?-. He reached his leader, opening his arms. -Come here, let’s try to be quick.-. They hugged, a little awkwardly but with intention.

Clay smiled, feeling as if not stiffer than his teammate. But thinking about the bickering, the hate, and the strong feeling of disappointment that he used to feel in front of the blondie, this moment was to cherish. There was more of Lance than he could ever imagine.

The hug was already feeling too long. The brunette smirked.

-After you.-. He pretended to press more.

Immediately the white knight let go, giving him a light punch, with half of a heartfelt and embarrassed smile on his face.

-Don’t you even try pull that thing on me again!-. He sighed, looking less stressed. -Happy birthday, Borington.-. He grinned at him, with his usual uncaring face.

Clay was fine with that.

One second later another package pointed to his face like a weapon, and even without looking at the blue and orange paper, the Princess’ belonging was clear.

Macy giggled.

-You’re lucky your colors are the same as this kingdom, my dad did the package on his own and wouldn’t let me touch a thing. Luckily, he’s pretty gifted at wrapping.-. He extended the gift. -This is kinda from me and my parents, they helped a lot. I kinda needed their hands on this.-. She winked at him, clearly excited.

The blue knight felt immediately intrigued. He took the box, unwrapping the present quickly. At first look, it was some sort of big book, with a red cover and golden writings. Kinda historical looking. Then, his eyes had a flash. Years in front of books like this, he couldn’t be mistaken.

He looked at the girl, who was doing her best not to scream happily. It was definitely it. A history book, with all the families in Knighton. A brand-new edition.

-Oh my gosh, Macy, you didn’t…-.

-Don’t look at me, look inside! You already know!-.

He did. He quickly turned the pages, his fingers trembling in anticipation. The M section. It had been years since he saw that part, since he opened a book of that kind in general. Family after family, here it was the infamous Morringtong family, still doing as good as always.

But Clay completely ignored it, because before that page, there was his.

The Moorington family was written in gold, with attention to details. A quick random description was under the main title, and under it there were dates and battles named with accuracy. All of them extremely near, the last battle against Monstrux included. It was an historical event, it was written, and it was under _his_ name. His family was there.

His family had a page because of him.

Clay felt a hand on his shoulder. He probably looked pretty touched, because Macy was giving him an extremely sweet look. She caressed the page.

-I feel like I promised myself to give you this a long time ago, you know? But I couldn’t just go to my parents and ask that. I just needed to wait a little, until you were going to do something great. And since we all kinda did that…-. She pointed at four little icons with all of their crests. -You have this. Hope it’s… enough, you know.-. She lowered her eyes a little.

The brunette couldn’t talk. All he could do was comparing the others pages to his. All of the others had a big genealogical tree, covering most of the page. And he? He had his team, and his actions. Everything that was written inside. It was official, and nobody could take it away.

He smiled, only when he felt like his voice wasn’t going to crack.

-It’s more than enough. Macy, thank you so much.-.

The Princess smiled in victory. She hugged him close, her ponytail brushing slightly his neck. it tickled, and Clay felt like going on and laughing for hours.

-Happy birthday, Clay.-. She whispered with a smile.

As soon as they separated, the intimidating weight of principal Brickland came into view. He had his hands behind his back, as usual, he his breathing was moving his beard, as usual. He took the letter on the keyboard, giving it to Clay.

-I’ve gotta admit, I haven’t prepared anything for this day. I just wanted to give you this as soon as I got the chance to see you.-. He looked incredibly serious. -Open it and read it out loud, Moorington. It’s important.-.

The brunette swallowed slightly, taking the paper. It looked like a regular letter, with the Knights Academy’s seal on the opening and Clay’s name on the other side. He opened it, the graph inside was elegant and diligent, like a formal document. He cleared his voice.

-“Mr. Clay Moorington, after taking note of your actions during this last difficult period, we have come to a decision.”-. He looked up, a little concerned, the senior knight gestured him to continue. -“You showed ourselves and all the kingdom that you indeed possess the qualities to lead and fight during this war, reminding us that your hard work during your time at the academy payed off greatly. We consider ourselves extremely proud to confirm that a knight of your valor studied at our institution, and we will look forward to your future battles.”-. Clay smiled, his chest filled with warm proudness, but the principal again invited him to go on. -“In accord to this careful assessment, we consider you more than worthy to cover the role of teacher… at our… academy…”-. He gasped, looking at his former principal for confirmation.

Sir Brickland snickered, patting strongly his back.

-There are more than a few slackers at our school. A few learned not to get cocky after your last visit, but the others are just irrecuperable. So, we thought about asking one of our best knights to help us out.-. He gave him a trustful look. -How about it, Moorington? Wanna help us teach this brats how a real knight act?-.

Clay felt again speechless. Nothing ever felt greater than attending to the Knights Academy, even after graduating. But now, they were offering him to teach there. To become once again part of that institution, and teach young knights-in-training what future was waiting for them. For once, he felt big enough. Like the last years proved he wasn’t less than that institution.

He took a deep breath, turning to the senior knight. He put a hand on his heart and bowed.

-It would be an honor, sir.-.

Sir Brickland nodded with satisfaction.

Right after Robin started to jump up and down, holding something in his hands.

-My turn, my turn!-. He gave him his present, waving his hands excitedly. -I made it during the art class, I used all the hours I had to have it done for today! What do you think? Huh?-.

It looked like some kind of melted handmade candle, white with blue and black paintings all over that probably were supposed to look like eagles. The theme was so recurrent, even on some… huh… original creation. The only decipherable part was a writing just under the base of the candle, that made Clay smiled immediately.

“My hero.”

The brunette noticed since the start the bruises on the inventor’s fingers, it was no mystery he was as much as a hard worker as he himself was when a work needed to be done. And it filled him with proudness knowing that kid was following his footsteps as much as possible.

-One of your best work, I’ll cherish it forever. Thank you, Robin.-.

The little black knight squeaked, launching himself on Clay. He hugged him, burying his face into his chest, giggling so much it kinda tickled the blue knight. Who put his hands on his head, gently caressing it. It was just a day of hugs, better deal with it.

-Happy birthday, Clay!!-. When he let go, he looked at his schoolmate. -Come on Ava, your turn! I know you have something, I’ve been spying on you!-. Lucky to be at that young age, it was just mildly concerning. But for the most part, he probably just wanted to test new cameras.

In fact, the purple genius did not seem faced. She approached the keyboard, taking a squared and slim box. She gave it to the birthday boy, without crossing his eyes.

-Here.-.

Clay smiled at her, taking it. It had a normal blue lucid paper, and inside there was a tablet. As soon as it was turned on, a program opened showing a bunch of schedules, dates and organized trainings for the next days. His day was perfectly in view and flawless, like he did it himself.

He felt honored that such a genius spent time on his necessities.

-Ava, it’s great. This will help me a lot.-. He looked at her to show how it meant for him. She more than anybody else knew how important it was for him to be fully on task and have a program.

Ava nodded, but she was getting redder and redder. Robin near gave her a little elbow, his eyes beaming of some unknown secret. After a bit, the girl sighed slightly and took out a card. As soon as it was in Clay’s hands, she retracted hers like she got shocked.

The brunette furrowed his forehead, but said nothing. The cardboard looked bought, it said happy birthday on the cover with a cute looking bird with a birthday hat and a cake. But it was only opening it that the blue knight felt the same warm feeling melting his heart.

“Thanks for being my inspiration.”

He looked up. Ava was shily looking around, refusing to meet his eyes. So he waited, until she knew there was no escape. Clay smiled widely at her.

-Thank _you_ , Ava. Really.-.

The purple genius gulped a little, then hugged him. For a second, without letting the knight the time to reciprocate. She then shrugged and went back near Robin, who was grinning so much his cheeks looked close to explode.

Clay sighed in delight. Today he felt so cared and warm.

-I hope you haven’t forgot about me.-. Sir Griffiths came from behind, winking at him.

The blue knight immediately got into a more formal position, shaking his head.

-Of course not, sir.-.

-Drop the formality, we’re gonna be workmates soon, right?-. He had in his hands the last present. -This is… kinda why I’m here. Not that I didn’t want to be at your birthday party, but as Brickland said, we were trying to find a moment for this. To conclude your path as a knight.-. He handed over the box. -You are never gonna stop learning, but you are a knight. It’s a fact, and it will never change. This is why, I think you’ll need this.-.

Clay grabbed it, and immediately felt a familiar sensation spreading from his fingers. He quickly unwrapped the present, gulping at such a known view.

-The Knights Code? I… not that I don’t appreciate, but…-.

Sir Griffiths snickered, sharing a knowing look with his best friend.

-Yeah, I heard that after what happened at the copy I gave you, your friends gave you another one, more hi-tech.-. The Nexo Knights smiled. -But this is no normal code, you know.-. The senior knight had a calm and knowing smile on his face, like he was waiting patiently to see the situation unfolding.

The brunette looked at the book, the collection of values that lead him during his life. With just a little shivering he opened it. And looked at the blank pages in front of him. No rule was written. No words full of wisdom and honor. Nothing at all.

Aaron spied over his shoulder, making a quick laugh.

-Yo teacher, I think you’ve mistaken the code for a notebook!-.

Sir Griffiths grinned with him, getting closer to his top student.

-You’re both wrong and right, Aaron.-. He put his hand on the white paper. -This is meant to be a code. Clay Moorington’s code, who is a true knight. From now on, this will be only up to you.-. He put his hands on his shoulders, looking straight in his eyes. -Believe in the same values that brought you here, without forgetting that there’s more out there. So write about them, the new rules that will guide your life, to make sure someone will need them as much as you did. Don’t have doubts. Your honor cannot be mistaken at this point.-.

Clay spaced out for a second. Remembering the terror in the forest with Whiparella, the fight against the chaos monsters… saving Jestro from Monstrux’ castle. It felt so different, so out of his element. But it worked, and it got better. Doing differently, doing more saved people.

The Knights Code was always moving, getting better and better.

For the first time in his life, he felt good enough to perfection it.

He looked gratefully at his mentor, the one that gave him that amazing present long time ago. Hoping that what he was feeling inside was clear in his face, because he didn’t trust his words enough to tell him about it.

-Thank you, sir.-.

Sir Griffiths gave him another pat, a sweet inclination in his eyes.

-Happy birthday, Clay.-.

Another streamer exploded, and of course the noise came from Aaron. He gestured to everyone, and suddenly the blue knight was surrounded. He found himself a little in danger, but immediately started to laugh when a fall of colors were shot on him. He tried to turn around but the strings were coming from everywhere. And at the end, all of his friends got closer, lifting him up with enthusiasm like they just saw him coming in.

So many voices, so many feelings, whispering or shouting happy birthday all over again. And in that rainbow of care, Clay found himself so happy he could cry.

His head ached. Not to the point he couldn’t think, but the echo of the music was still waving over his ears. At least both Axl and Aaron had the time of their life, one with the lute and the other with his mixed music. Definitely the first time the flying archer had brought some of the stuff he usually listened on his iconic headphones. Maybe the last. It was unbelievable that guy still had some listening skills with such a loud music.

But it was fun. He enjoyed himself, wasting half of a day of training. And he didn’t feel guily.

Clay smiled to himself, sitting on his bed. The party went for hours, all of the guests fueled by excitement and good food, courtesy of the chef duo itself. At the exact moment Aaron passed out, the others decided to call it a day. The brunette had noticed the bags under their eyes, and kinda wondered exactly at what hour they woke up to prepare everything.

He spent the last minutes thanking everyone and receiving happy birthdays.

-So this is a birthday, huh?-. He murmured to himself. It was a first, and definitely wasn’t going to be a least – like Aaron was going to lose the occasion to scare him again. He took a deep breath. Maybe the after-party was even better than the party itself. He could review in his mind those splendid moments over and over again.

He lost himself in thoughts, smiling contently, until he heard a knock at his door. That was weird. Sir Brickland and sir Griffiths left, and the others were definitely asleep. He reached it, without even thinking about taking his sword with him.

Today didn’t sound like a day of battle. And he was right.

At his door there was a sweaty, nervous and shy-looking jester, busy not crossing his eyes and hiding something behind his back. 

-H-Hey Clay, how’s going?-.

The brunette smiled without thinking. It felt simply nice that he could show up as a casual person and not a mortal enemy. And the fact he showed up in such an important day felt great.

-I’m great, thanks.-.

Jestro timidly moved his shoulders, like he wanted to bury his neck in the middle of them.

-I’m sorry I’m late… I wanted to show up sooner, but this apologize all the kingdom thing is keeping me kinda busy, and I didn’t want to be rude and skip one day.-. He sighed sadly. -I wouldn’t have missed your birthday on purpose, I promise.-.

Again, that warm feeling had been ignited once again. Apparently, surprises were far from over.

-So you know about that too, huh.-. Macy was right.

Jestro giggled sarcastically.

-Not hard, considering who proposed the event…-. He quickly bit his lip.

For a moment, none of them talked. The blue knight stepped back, making space and silently inviting to come inside. The jester swallowed before coming in, turning around so whatever was the thing in his hands it was not on the knight’s view.

But he didn’t even notice. His eyes were pinching in a weirdly comforting way, his mind was taking his time to register and collect his emotions. With the sole intent to realize what really happened today, and because of who.

-You were behind this.-.

Jestro shrugged, even as stiff as he was.

-I did nothing, really, I just talked about it with the kids. The other presents and events were all from the Nexo Knights, I barely told them how cool it would have been to prepare something for you… but it’s nothing, nothing at all, eh.-. He looked smaller, with his head down and the closed composure.

Clay laughed unbelievably. His entire life was going to get affected because of today, it was like he was seeing his own days organized. Like he was exactly like the others, but in a special way.

And his friend was being dismissive about all of this. 

-You gave me today. You gave me a birthday.-. Saying out loud made it come true, like a magic spell. He was out of his usual attire, in front of an old friend he called enemy for a long time, in the silence of a day that never existed for all his life. And yet, it felt so real he was scared of it.

The jester was looking worryingly at him, seeing a face he himself couldn’t.

-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…-.

-Why are you even apologize for this? It’s the best gift you could’ve given to me. I can barely find the words, I…-. Clay closed his eyes, trying not to let himself get carried too much. He wasn’t an emotional guy, the last time he had a break down he promised himself it would had been the last.

Funny that the same person that watched over him that time was present as well.

As soon as he opened his eyelids again, Jestro’s relieved smile came into his view. He was way less tense now, like when they used to talk before a show to make him regain his confidence. After ages, they were back.

-I’m glad… I guess this will be less special then, but I’m here for it so…-. He moved his shoulders, probably fidgeting with the present in his hands. -I… uhm… not good at many things, you already know that. Since I got back I had a hard time finding my place again, and felt a little lost… guess it’s only the payback I deserve! Eheh!-. He laughed, without being able to keep the sadness for himself.

Clay cringed, getting closer to him.

-It’s not, you redeemed yourself right when you turned your back to Monstrux! They just need to realize that.-. The feeling of distance left a deep mark in his heart. -I’m so sorry, Jestro.-.

Suddenly, the jester smiled softly at him.

-If there someone that has no reason at all to apologize, and there is, is you.-. He stepped forward as well, swallowing quickly. -A-Anyway, walking around the kingdom to apologize to everyone, I found something right before Dnullib. So… I don’t know, I’m not sure what has gotten into me, or why I felt so special when it didn’t die right when I touched it but…-. He finally showed it. -Here it is, the little creature. All yours.-.

The blue knight felt immediately enchanted by the beautiful shades of blue. The plant had a white long stem, and like a spiral staircase the petals were attacked to it, bigger on the base while getting smaller and pointier on the top. It looked kinda like a pine, but the eyes could only follow the blue path to the top. The borders of the petals were shining, probably Jestro watered it before getting there. The plant was in a little vase with an orange ribbon on it.

Clay gently touched one of the petals. It wasn’t velvet, it was actually kinda rough and sticky. For some reason he felt immediately attracted to it.

-You grew it all by youself?-.

-I mean, I asked the flower girl of the city how to grow them. She’s been kind, very detailed… right after promising to never show up again after it.-. Jestro reddened a little. -Y-You know, I don’t think this species exist. I tried to look up and I haven’t seen something like this.-. He was containing his smile, like he waited a long time for this moment.

The brunette looked closer in interest. He read a herbology book once, for getting a perfect score in biology. That seemed like a completely different plant from what he was used to.

-It’s incredible, I can’t believe you did this for me.-. He jester reddened some more. -I wonder if it really is a new specie. In that case, they might even let you name it.-.

-About that… how about…-. Jestro smiled awkwardly. -… “blue knight”? I mean, all I could think about while looking at it was… is…-. He swallowed, a blushing mess.

Clay felt his heart melt. He gently took the little plant, lighter then how he imagined, smiling like he just got the kingdom as a present. He couldn’t stop looking over every single “step”. The structure was perfect with every single petal, just one less and something would had been amiss. And looking closer, the higher crown had a tiny little bud between the other blue petals, pointy and shining. Ready to manifest something even greater when the time would come.

It was perfect.

The brunette couldn’t contain himself. For the first time in that day he initiated the hug. His nervous friend let out a squeak before fully relaxing between his arms. 

-Thank you. Thank you so much for this.-. Clay could feel his trembling hot breath on his neck, making him shiver. 

A pair of timid hands were on his back now.

-It’s just a flower. Nothing compared to what you did for me.-. The jester stirred a little. -I-I mean, not that I would give you some random plant! I swear I took care of it, it’s something I wanted to be perfect for you! You know, so… ahem… I… I’ll just stop talking.-.

Clay giggled, holding him closer.

-Just a flower, just a _day_ , it doesn’t matter. They mean a lot to me.-. Suddenly the jester let go of him. -Jestro?-. A little taken back, he released him as well.

Unlike what most of people thought of him, the blue knight never even once thought of the royal jester as weak. The same strength he always saw in him, right now in his golden eyes, was showing his biggest manifestation. Like when he came back with the other Nexo Knights to save him, ready to face the most powerful necromancer that ever was if it was necessary.

He smiled, just a little, without breaking eye contact.

-It’s yours, Clay. It will never be “just” a day.-.

How weird. For a second, the brunette thought that nothing was going to change. Not even after him being evil for so long. Not even if something worse was meant to come. Not even if at some point, the knight would be forced to confront his insecurities.

For that unforgettable moment, he had the strongest of the assurance that they were always going to come back together.

He swallowed, looking deep into his eyes.

-We should give you a birthday as well. To return the favor.-. He wanted to choose it, like the jester did for him. For some deep, unexplained reason.

Jestro let out a shaky breath, smiling softly. Like he just read his mind.

-I’d like that.-. There was something mesmerizing in his face right now.

So Clay stared maybe a little too long, because the jester was back to sweat, looking around. Thinking about it, they haven’t been alone together in a while.

It gave him a weird fuzzy feeling inside.

-Thanks. Again.-.

-No problem, ahah.-. Jestro looked at the door. -Well, guess I’ll go back to the castle, it’s getting late. I’m really happy the King and Queen gave me back my job, at least for now I can go back to my old room!-. He smiled contently. -It makes me wanna try something else, even if I still don’t know what.-.

Clay nodded, feeling relieved. Being the royal jester gave him so much pressure and unhappiness, changing air sounded like a really good idea.

-Happy to hear that. Let me know if you need anything, okay?-.

-Sure! You’ll be the first to know!-. He looked so cheered up, moving towards the door. -… s-so… u-uhm…-. He stalled on his feet, his back to the birthday boy. -… oh, what the heck!-. He turned around and gave the blue knight a little peck on the cheek. -H-Happy birthday, Clay!!!-. He laughed nervously, before storming out of the room like he was being chased.

The brunette felt his heart stop and his entire body getting on fire. He slowly put a hand on that cheek, feeling it so foreign and yet so pleasantly new. He smiled subconsciously, letting his legs bringing him to his bed. He put the plant, at the _blue knight_ , on his nightstand, distractingly petting the petals with the other hands. His fingers were getting a little sticky, but he didn’t care. There was a certain charm even in that little defensive mechanism.

The room was so quiet, no sound could be heard. But in the air, he could still smell the sweet chocolate scent of the cake, to the point he could hardly believe he didn’t notice in the first place. His body felt so invigorated, trained and fueled, but relaxed like he lost his will to fight but did not miss it in any way. And his heart was tiredly content, forced to face emotions one by one and realize how beautiful they were.

It was only when he realized he had no idea what time was it that his senses came back. And got to the conclusion that he never felt this peaceful in years.

Maybe ever.

-Still awake, my boy?-.

-Whoah!! Merlok!!-. The blue knight immediately got on his feet, almost ripping off one of the plant’s petals. Luckily, it didn’t look damaged.

The digital wizard, from a screen on the room in front of the bed, giggled a little.

-It’s been a while since I saw you get caught off guard. Not that I mind, I hope it means you actually enjoyed your birthday.-.

Clay sighed in relief, smiling softly while he sat back.

-I did. It had been an incredible day.-.

-I can see you enjoyed it a lot, especially at the end…-.

-What do you mean?-. Merlok smirked and touched his beard. -What?-. To be specific, the part on the left. -… oh! Uhm!-. The brunette quickly covered his own cheek. His face was on fire, he could barely feel his hand. Thinking about it, Jestro’s lipstick definitely left something behind.

Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to lie about it.

The digital wizard hummed, looking around.

-He’s not here, is he?-.

-He’s not…?-. Clay wasn’t used to blush, his head was kinda spinning now. -I’m not hiding him in the closet or something like that, Merlok! Come on!-.

-Okay, I believe you! I was mildly joking.-. Merlok let the young man relax for a moment, nodding contently. -I’m actually happy that Jestro showed up, as much as all people that were present today. Sorry I haven’t been that present, but the others needed to have their moments with you. I wanted today to be special for you, you deserve it.-. He looked tired. Like the others. They all definitely worked a lot for today.

Clay regained his smile, looking at the _blue knight_ on his nightstand, with all of the other presents. He felt like every single present was one of the his steps, the definitions of his life. And even if there wasn’t really something physical to remind him, he knew where his first step came from.

-Thanks, Merlok.-.

The royal wizard shook his head.

-My boy, we all worked really hard for…-.

-Not just for today, I mean for everything.-. The brunette closed his eyes. -You found me at the orphanage and took me with you, you brought me to the Knights Academy to achieve my dream, you guided me and helped me becoming a knight. You… you saved me that time, remember?-. He tensed for a moment. -At your library, you saved me and sacrificed yourself. And I never thanked you for that. You gave me a purpose, you’re the reason I’m still here. For all of this, thank you.-. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of emptiness, to express everything without thinking.

Then he opened his eyelids.

That old man was the closest thing he ever had to a parent, in all those years of solitude with no certainness. And even between those digital tears, there was still that kind and emotional smile that the beard could barely contain. The digital wizard let out just a single sob, but his eyes were shining of a totally different emotion.

-I wish you could know how breathtaking is the joy to see you grow up, learning and training every day, and finally admiring you as the man you are today.-. He raised his eyes, looking at something far away, or near and invisible. -Nothing ever got closer, in all of my years, to the sight of you fighting for what is right, for the values I’ve always wanted to see in every warrior that fought for this land. I’m so, so proud of you.-.

Clay felt his throat burning. Why was he feeling so close to sadness, yet as ecstatic as he couldn’t stop being today? There were so many things he still did not understand.

-Merlok…-.

The magician pointed at the door.

-I needed to wait a little, and I’m sorry I’m this late. But to really show you what I see every day, I hope this will at least give you an idea.-. He moved his staff. The door opened, and brought by orange digital magic was an alarm.

The brunette had completely forgotten about that. He took it as soon as he had it in front of him, putting it back near his bed. It had the usual digital display, a blue pattern with the hour – it was almost midnight – and a squared form. But that button was never there. Clay looked at the wizard, getting a nod, before pushing it. From a little hole on the device that he didn’t notice, a projection hit the nearby wall.

A video from the party… _that_ part.

- _Come on, Clayman! Show us some moves!_ -.

- _I… I guess…_ -.

Clay groaned in embarrassment. He could hardly believe he actually accepted that. And here he was, trying his best to keep up with his mates’ crazy movements. He could say to be the most coordinated in attacks and training.

Apparently that did not apply to dancing.

In fact, not even after one minute, the blue leader had tripped on nothing. Landing on Axl’s back was better than the floor, but the buff guy did not soften his fall.

So many laughter. He was convinced Lance stopped breathing for a moment.

Even Brickland, what the heck!

- _Don’t take it bad Moorington, not all of us can be good at everything! Ahem!_ -. After confronting his impossibility to keep the rhythm to the principal’s glorious attempt to imitate a dinosaur, apparently, he felt better already.

His cheeks still hurt from laughing so hard. He barely felt his face after that.

Macy was a giggling mess, trying not to get caught by the senior knight.

- _I think I’ve never seen him so at ease before. And Sir Griffiths is having the time of his life._ -. Not for nothing his mentor was making a video of his best friend. - _This day was for all of us after all, huh?_ -. They had a celebration, they had many compliments. Even so, just a moment to remember and be reminded that they were all just kids and men that wanted to have fun, to enjoy the peace they fought so hardly for, was definitely needed.

He looked at Merlok for an explanation. The wizard winked at him and gestured to keep watching.

Suddenly there was another place. The Fortrex, and the Book of Betrayal was still there. The brunette felt a shiver. It was right before that crazy run to fool Monstrux’ army, when Jestro got captured again. In the main room there were Aaron and Axl, looking at the evil volume.

The archer was humming, with a soft smile of his face.

- _You know, thinking about it, it’s pretty normal._ -.

- _What?_ -. Axl stopped eating his sandwich for a moment.

- _The fact that Jestro followed Clay and turned his back to the Book of Monsters._ -. Aaron shrugged, like he didn’t want to get too serious. - _I’m not saying I trust him… I’m saying he trusted Clay, like we do. It’s normal._ -.

The big guy was grinning, nodding vigoriously.

- _It’s normal._ -. From the door the brunette came into view.

- _Aaron, Axl, to the garage. It’s time to act._ -.

The two friends shared a knowing look, following their leader without a second thinking. Like it was, indeed, the only reasonable thing to do in that case. Even when Clay went alone to save Jestro after that, trusting him was always the right choice for them.

It was normal.

Clay swallowed. He understood very little of what was happening, and yet his heart was beating anomalously fast.

This time Lance was in view, admiring his brand-new shield. He was posing for some photos, the squirazzi were going crazy over him. He posed so quickly and with charisma Clay sighed, feeling all that potential wasted if not in battle.

Then, when the fans were gone, he slowly reached the locker room. He took a pile of papers from his bag and put it in Clay’s. The brunette recognized it, his notes for the final exams. He had let the white knight borrow them, and got it back just like that.

Lance was looking at the blue bag, seeming disturbed.

- _… of course Borington has good notes, that guy is a beast for this annoying stuff._ -. He was smiling incredibly kindly. - _I hope he realizes he can make anyone pass, even me, with his help._ -. He quickly shook his head, putting his helmet back and getting to his celebrity again.

But the blue knight couldn’t forget that moment anymore.

The next video was some kind of interview. Probably something that was never put on tv, because Macy was there, with her Princess dress – the footage was probably destroyed now. She was fidgeting and looking around, like she was trying to find an escape from that moment.

Alice squire was sitting next to her, with her usual bright smile.

- _Okay, Princess, one last question!_ -.

- _Finally!_ -.

- _Do you think that, since your teammates are graduating with a royalty member, they are feeling the pressure to keep up with your name?_ -.

The red knight was making such a weirded out face that Clay was half expecting her to puke any moment. But she just laughed, shaking her head.

- _Why would they?_ -.

Alice was gesturing the camera guy to get closer.

- _To get the King to notice them, or maybe to get to your level…_ -.

- _My level?_ -. Macy smiled at the camera. - _I don’t even have to look and the ranking to know that Clay graduated first of our class. And you know what? I spent all my life looking at people that were trying so bad to get me to notice me, just because my last name is Halbert. And now, I have to keep my name high, because there’s a knight that can reach the stars in my team. And he won’t do it alone, I’ll tell you this._ -. She took away her pointy hat and ran away, hitting the camera.

Clay did not ask how the wizard got that footage with from a broken machine. He couldn’t take his eyes off, waiting patiently for the next clip.

And it came. Younger, naiver. Him and Jestro, walking side by side through the doorway of the academy. A day like any other, like nothing ever happened and nothing will. Because it never happened and never will, for them. Too little to even think about such a future.

They got to the courtyard, where a wizard was waving at them.

- _Hey boys! Ready for the Joust?_ -.

Jestro’s eyes sparkled, like he just got offered the world. He looked at Clay, who had his cheeks red with excitement just at the thought of it.

- _The surprise is…!_ -.

- _Exactly. So, you’re coming?_ -.

- _Y-You want me to come? With you? To see one of your favorite things in the world?_ -. His classmate nodded. - _W-Why?_ -.

The brunette was furrowing his forehead. Hard to say if he wasn’t expecting that resistance, or he really couldn’t wait to go. But he just took his hand and dragged him out, using a certain strength that was going to come in handy in the future.

- _Why not? It’s gonna be an amazing show, I promise._ -.

He didn’t hear it then, too busy, too focused.

But now, watching it again, Clay was fragile and concentrated on him. So even such a low, trembling whisper got to his ear.

- _I can’t believe I can hang out with someone like you._ -.

His chest moved, and his eyes got incredibly warm. His mind was fused with those memories, reviving them like he was there again. There was no time to think, not even when the video ended and he was alone in his mind.

He opened his mouth to say something, only to go completely silent when he saw himself.

His young self. The little rat-brat with ripped off clothes and dirty face, crying right in front of him. His little hands were holding a blue cloth, and his cheeks were wet and puffy. His eyes… those were something else.

Pure light. Pure joy.

- _S-Say it again, please._ -.

He couldn’t see Merlok, it was his point of view. There was a little chuckle, such a genuine and benevolent one, so different from the cruel laughter he was used to at Dnullib. No mockery, no superior look. Just sincerity.

Just kindness.

- _Young boy, would you like to come with me, enter the Knights Academy and becoming a knight?_ -.

The kid let out a shaking breath, his tears falling again like rain. His hold got tighter, his knuckles were white. But the smile in his face was undeniable.

- _One more time. P-Please, just one more._ -.

Merlok was a patient man. He always was, and probably always will. Clay knew he wasn’t easy when he was little, maybe even now. And yet, that old wizard was still here. From the exact moment he extended his hand to the boy, he never let go of him.

- _Clay. You wanna come with me, and make your dream come true?_ -.

The kid sobbed. Laughed. There was so much in his eyes he as a man could barely look directly at him. It was so vivid, that feeling of liberation. The oppression, the disappointment, the fear that his desire was meant to fade, like everything in that small town.

But he didn’t fade. He didn’t disappear.

Because in that precise moment, he had beamed at his future.

- _Y-Yes._ -. And never looked back.

It felt weird coming back to his senses after that. Because Clay realized he was crying, silently and without control, exactly like in that video. It felt incredibly good. Not weak, just free. He looked at the wizard. His tears were shining as well.

-Even when you’re not looking, even when you’re not there. This is what I wanted to give you today, the realization.-. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. -Understanding how meaningful your life is, for everyone. Especially for me.-.

The blue knight swallowed a sob. He got up, slowly, like the marvelous peace they reached together was going to break with every sudden move. He got closer to the screen, wishing his real guidance was still flesh and bones in front of him. But he knew it wasn’t the case, and didn’t matter. He put a hand on the glass, and gently leaned his forehead on it.

His shoulders were shaking of many choked sobs, but it didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered if not the strong feeling of wholeness inside of him.

-Thank you.-. He felt a gentle warmness embracing him. He didn’t know why, but he knew it was magic. It felt like the wizard was really there.

-You are very welcome, my boy.-. The magic felt like a grab on his shoulders. -You should rest now, it’s been a really long day. You must be exhausted.-.

Clay looked up. He actually felt like running for hours, and he was trained to go to bed way later – he kinda missed his schedule after all –, but he felt like comply. Besides, he didn’t want to wake anyone up, and the magician looked tired as well.

He stepped away a little, the magic disappeared.

-Goodnight, Merlok.-.

The old man gave him a sweet look.

-Happy birthday, Clay.-. The screen went black.

The brunette wiped away the tears. It felt like a distant world, everything that came before the Knights Academy. Better than a nightmare, but the farthest thing from a good dream. He felt calmer, thinking that his all life came from that institute. That he was like this because of all the people he met and befriended. It was a fact.

He sat on his bed, again, looking at his fancy clothes and Aaron’s necklace. Looking at Lance’s box, Macy’s book, Brickland’s letter, Axl’s recipe, the kids’ cards right on Ava’s tablet. So much thoughts, so many memories that were part of him.

He looked at the Knights Code. _His_ code.

He had a thought. And smiled.

Even if the pages were black, the corners had sophisticated decorations. Like they were waiting for something important, something that one day, in the future, another young knight was going to use as a lesson. As a guide, and a pillar.

Clay didn’t know if it was a constant. For him, it was simply the truth. So he wrote it down, feeling his life changing yet remaining exactly the same.

“There’s always a beginning.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, my collection is complete!
> 
> To start, I wanna thank you all so much, you really made me feel so special ^///^ Like, lately I've been feeling a little lost (I'm attending University, so in a couple of years I'll have to face work and I'm a little scared ^^"), and reading your comments again makes me feel so confident! I love you all!
> 
> Okay, comments about this... the birthday idea came out of nowhere. Clay is not a party guy, and he probably never cared much about his unknown birthday. Of course, that kinda changed now XD It's mostly to complete all the last stories, including something to connect season 3 (Axl's blog and Clay as a teacher).  
> The dancing part is something I noticed lately, rewatching episodes: when there is music, like in Monster Chef, or with the Minitrex, Clay doesn't participate that much. My headcanon is that he probably is very bad at following the rhythm XD On the others side, Giles Panton has the voice of a god, so... Idk
> 
> The Claytro moment was just me missing them so much (WHY SEASON 5 IS CANCELLED, LEGO, WHYYY??? T-T), so there's nothing much to talk about. I invented the blue knight, I have no idea if a plant like the one I descripted exist. If it does, tell me, I would love to see it :)  
> At the end, all those cutscenes were ideas that came together, just to show how this team appreciate their leader (they do and I love them for this)
> 
> So, I guess this is it! The Knight without beginning gave me a lot of satisfactions, I'll miss it  
> But do not worry, because I have something programmed for this fandom! Even if we're not getting another season (T-T), my passion for this show won't disappear that easily! I'll probably post the new fic at half of October, or maybe at the end of it, so stay tuned my friends! ^ ^  
> If you wanna make sure to follow my other stories, here's my tumblr blog: purplerose244@tumblr.it. I reblog many things, but I'm also working on a Ninjago fanfiction about Jay, and other fics will arrive!
> 
> That's it! Thank you all for liking this story so much!  
> See ya!! byee!!
> 
> P.S. tell me if you saw errors of some kind, thanks! ^ ^


End file.
